


Harry and Firestone (Гарри и Огненный камень)

by philippa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi, Out of Character, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Гарри из Бирючинового холда попал в Форт-Вейр, и что с ним там приключилось</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация авторства Now-or-Never - в первой главе
> 
> Клип работы Narinke - в последней главе
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей бете - Rhaina :)

Главная мастерская Цеха арфистов  
2600 Оборот со дня высадки

Светловолосая молодая женщина за столом придвинула к себе бумагу, провела рукой по листу, радуясь его белизне и гладкости. Только что очиненные перья ждали в резной подставке, новую чернильницу недавно наполнили до краев. Все было готово.

Женщина взглянула в окно, уже почти не удивляясь деревьям, задевающим ветвями стекла, улыбнулась, окунула кончик пера в чернила и вывела на белом листе первое слово.

Пролог

Пятнадцатый Оборот Пятого прохождения.

Весть о том, что Боунт, золотая королева из Форт-Вейра, отложила невиданно большую кладку, разлетелась по всему Перну со скоростью мысли.  
— Тридцать два яйца! — восхищенно повторяли в Вейрах и Холдах, Великих и малых.  
— И два золотых, — обязательно прибавлял кто-нибудь полушепотом, но враля сейчас же осаживали: слыханное ли дело — больше одного золотого яйца на одной Площадке рождений? Такое только в легендарных Первых кладках было, а после ни разу. 

Вокруг Боунт и ее будущего выводка и без того творилось много странного: королева, как и Амелия, ее всадница, была уже очень немолода, и никто не ждал, что она еще раз сумеет подняться — а вот же, поднялась. Но догнал ее не Леот, с которым она летала уже три десятка Оборотов кряду, а совсем еще молодой бронзовый. Всадник Леота, Р’фус, так мучился от болезни суставов, что даже забраться на дракона не мог, но от власти над Вейром отказываться не спешил.

— И что теперь будет? — ломали голову сплетники. — Пока королева летает, Амелия на покой не уйдет — выходит, Форт-Вейру так и оставаться с увечным Предводителем? А у молодого Ш’болта нет даже постоянной спутницы, сегодня с одной, завтра с другой. Только усобицы нам не хватало, да еще в разгар Прохождения! 

Но дела Вейра оставались делами Вейра, не то что Поиск и Запечатление, которые могли коснуться любого и каждого. По всему Перну отцы и матери поднимали глаза к небу. Кто-то с надеждой: всадник — гордость для семьи. Кто-то с опаской: как бы холд не лишился наследника, как бы не забрали в Вейр дочку, которой надо замуж выходить и рожать, а не на драконе кататься. Детям же никто не мог запретить мечтать: они тоже задирали головы и высматривали среди облаков цветные искры, а в голосе ветра пытались различить шум драконьих крыльев.


	2. Глава 1

С утра тетка Тунья послала Гарри полоть траву. Земля возле их холда, приткнувшегося у подножья горы, была бедная, камни да глина, но Мастер-холдер неуклонно придерживался правил: сказано дважды в семидневку выпалывать любую былинку — пойдут и будут выпалывать, а кто вздумает отлынивать, тому норму выдачи урежут, и дело с концом. На эту работу обычно отправляли малых детей — тех, кто еще не начал обучаться ремеслу или не слишком в нем успевал, а если постарше — то уж совсем никудышных.

А тетка всегда посылала Гарри. Еще бы — родной ее сыночек, Дадли, даже нагнуться толком не мог, живот мешал. И было в кого! Дядька Вернон, теткин муж, раньше работал в шахте, а сейчас до того разъелся, что в дверь с трудом проходил, не то что в забой. Вот его и приставили к сараю с инструментом: чистить, точить и выдавать кайлы, клинья, молоты и сверла, заправлять лампы, подновлять плетенки, на которых оттаскивали породу из штолен. Зато вел он себя так, будто был самым важным человеком в холде — это младший-то подмастерье! Там, в отцовском сарае, Дадли учился — так это называлось. На самом деле, конечно, спал дни напролет, а вечерами слонялся по холду и задирал всех подряд.

Гарри сердито дернул пучок травы, неведомо как пробившейся между каменных плит. Вчера дядька, узнав, что племяннику опять нужно идти на прополку, поскандалил с теткой Туньей: требовал, чтобы Гарри, как обычно, отправлялся корзины таскать — все больше толку, сколько его можно кормить, дармоеда! Понятно, просто сотрясал воздух — против Мастера-холдера у него была кишка тонка.

— …Вот увидишь, меня выберут! — раздался за спиной гнусавый голос. Гарри поморщился — тощий прыщавый Полкис был дружком Дадли, в одиночку заедаться не спешил, зато мог напакостить по-тихому. — Точно, выберут! Буду бронзовым всадником… или коричневым, вот тогда кое-кто у меня попляшет!  
— Жди! Да ты высоты боишься! — хихикнул еще один Дадлин подпевала, Горди.  
— А я не знаю, — сказала Малга, беленькая и тихая. Гарри она нравилась — никогда его не дразнила. — Это как же — насовсем уехать? А мама?  
Она помолчала и, заметив, что Гарри обернулся, спросила:  
— А ты? Хочешь, чтобы тебя выбрали?  
— Шклявотину эту? — заржал Полкис. — Да дракон на него сядет и не заметит!

Гарри отвернулся и дернул следующий стебель. Конечно, он хотел! Только не всадником стать, а оказаться подальше от Туньи с Верноном, от дадлиных кулаков, от ежедневных попреков, от визгливых теткиных рассказов о непутевой сестре, которая связалась с бродячим торговцем и сгинула где-то в дебрях. Обычно после этого Тунья, понизив голос, посылала пару-тройку проклятий всадникам, которые подкинули ей племянника, найденного живехоньким рядом с погибшими родителями:  
— Вот же угораздило! А мы теперь тебя корми!

Гарри шмыгнул носом. Детей в холде хватало — он слышал, что для Запечатления и семнадцатилетних выбирают, — так что если дракон на него и не сядет, то уж не заметит точно. Ну и пусть. Он решил, что едва перестанут шуметь про это Запечатление, попробует отпроситься в ученики к старой Арбелле. Арбелла разводила стражей порога, вонь у нее в доме стояла несусветная, и насмешек не оберешься, но хотя бы тетка не будет висеть над душой. А если пообещать, что он станет работать лишь за кров и еду…

— Летят!!!  
Гарри подпрыгнул. Визжали так пронзительно, что он даже голоса не узнал.  
— Летят! Целых два!  
Все уже бросили работу и зашарили глазами по небу.  
— Бронзовый!  
— Придурок, какой бронзовый! Это коричневый! Здоровый только!  
— И синий, видишь, синий!  
Гарри щурился, но разглядеть ничего не мог — и знал, что не сможет. Видел он плохо — та же тетка не раз его этим попрекала, — но притерпелся и не замечал, пока на одном из уроков Брутус, их арфист, не спросил, почему он едва не тычется носом в табличку. И рассказал, что в Цехе стеклодувов делают специальные стекла, которые помогают хорошо видеть, и даже пришел к тетке, предложил написать в цех, чтобы такое стекло прислали с торговым караваном.  
Но та только сморщилась:  
— Небось ложку мимо рта не проносит!  
И дядька поддакнул:  
— А в шахте вообще темно!

— Сюда летят! — заорали снова, но бежать в холд без разрешения никто не посмел: стояли и ждали. Недолго: тяжелая, окованная металлом дверь распахнулась, из нее вылетел мальчишка и завопил что есть мочи:  
— Всадники! Всадники в холде! Поиск! Мастер велел всем на площадь!  
Вот тут-то они и рванули — бросив тяпки, отталкивая друг друга, спотыкаясь.

Гарри решил, что торопиться не будет, толку-то. Уже хорошо, что драконы прилетели сегодня, когда он не в шахте и не дома, а то бы, пожалуй, и увидеть бы их не удалось. Пробиваться в первый ряд он тоже не стал, зато мог присесть и разглядеть все сквозь частокол ног и юбок.

Первый всадник, коричневый, и сам был великаном — под стать своему дракону. Он как раз стянул шлем, встряхнул копной спутанных, нестриженых волос и заулыбался. Второй, синий, был тощим и невысоким, как синему и положено. Он тоже улыбался, разглядывая собравшихся.

— Мастеру-холдеру наше почтение! — густым басом заговорил коричневый. — Мы тут, стало быть, в Поиске. Меня звать Х’грид, всадник Норберта, а это вот Д’лус, всадник Дингта.

Пока мастер-холдер отвечал как положено и приказывал послать в мастерские и в шахту, Гарри успел наглядеться на всадников и жалел только, что драконов пришлось оставить снаружи — площадь для них была слишком мала.  
«Успеешь», — проговорил кто-то прямо в ухо.  
Гарри крутнулся на месте, никого не заметил, решил, что показалось, и вздохнул: хорошо бы! Если всадников после всего поведут ужинать, можно и успеть.

— Готово! — сказал Мастер-холдер. — Все в сборе!  
— Ну-ка, не толпитесь! — Х’грид замахал руками, показывая, что все должны выстроиться в ряд. Гарри примостился почти с краю, рядом с Малгой и колченогим Диннисом.

Всадник шел вдоль неровной шеренги, иногда нагибался к кому-нибудь, заглядывал в глаза и застывал так, будто прислушивался.  
— Нет, — бормотал он, — и этот тоже нет… Да с чего ты взял…  
«С драконом говорит», — подумал Гарри. Диннис рядом с ним судорожно вздохнул:  
— К нам идет!  
Подумаешь, к ним! Может, это вообще ошибка… хотя говорят, что драконы не ошибаются. Гарри задумался и вздрогнул, когда над головой прогремело:  
— А ну-ка! Подвинься, малый!  
Он уже отшагнул в сторону, но на плечо легла огромная лапища и выдернула из ряда.  
— Этот? — пробормотал всадник, помедлил, довольно кивнул и склонился к Гарри. — Тебя как звать-то?

Гарри открыл рот, попытался заговорить — и не смог, горло перехватило.  
Сзади прыснули.  
— Напугался, что ли? Да ты не робей! Отец твой где? Сейчас к нему пойдем, обскажем все…  
— Нет у него отца, — раздался несмелый голос. — И мамки нет!  
Всадник покачал головой:  
— Вот оно как! А с кем ты живешь-то?  
— С теткой, — подсказали сзади.  
— Ну, веди к тетке, — прогудел Х’грид. — Или дорогу тоже забыл?  
— Я, — вместо голоса получился какой-то писк. — Я Гарри…  
— Гарри, значит? Куда идти-то?  
Гарри, как во сне, потянулся, взял великана за рукав и повел, оставляя позади площадь, взорвавшуюся возмущенными криками.

Х’грид все время вертел головой — наверно, никогда раньше не был в горном холде, потом спросил:  
— А Оборотов тебе сколько? Какой-то ты хлипкий.  
Гарри пожал плечами и откашлялся: кажется, голос вернулся:  
— Дадли тринадцать… наверно, и мне тоже.  
— Кто это — Дадли?  
— Теткин сын, — ответил Гарри.  
— Значит, теткин сын?

Они уже стояли у порога, и Гарри опять испугался. Он даже снов таких не видел, а здесь все наяву. В самом деле выбрали, одного из всего холда! И всадник рядом с ним самый настоящий. И вдруг его словно прошибло: а что, если не пустят? Просто из вредности? Ведь могут…

Тряпка, которой летом завешивали дверь, внезапно отдернулась — в проеме показалась тетка:  
— Это еще что... — начала она и вдруг осеклась. — Ты?!  
Х’грид опять наклонился (Гарри поспешно спрятался ему за спину), вгляделся:  
— Эвон! А я-то смекаю, почему все знакомым кажется! А это, стало быть?..  
Тетка поджала губы, как всегда перед тем как задать Гарри жару.  
— Ты чего его сюда приволок? И сам зачем пожаловал? Видеть вас не желаю! Забирай это отродье и катись куда подальше!

Всадник выпрямился и ухватил Гарри за руку.  
— За тем и пришел. В Поиске я. А Гарри избран. Так что собирай его пожитки, да поскорее.  
Он посмотрел на Гарри:  
— Кормят тебя, что ли, плохо? Отец твой покрепче был, сразу видно, что всадник!  
— Всадник? — выдохнул Гарри. Сон уже был не просто сон — настоящий кошмар.  
— А то кто же? Оба они всадники были, — удивился Х’грид. — Д’жейм, всадник бронзового Пронгта, и Лили, всадница Эвант.  
Он присел перед Гарри на корточки и заглянул в лицо:  
— Ты что, не знал? Я же тебя тогда и нашел — мы с Норбертом, ясное дело. И сюда привез — мне Мастер-Арфист подсказал, мол, родную кровь ничем не заменишь, пусть малец с родней растет. А оно смотри как вышло! Я еще думал, чего меня Норберт сюда тянет?  
Гарри только моргал.  
— Ты! — Х’грид поднялся и надвинулся на тетку. — Ты что с мальчонкой сделала? Почему про отца-мать не рассказала? Вещи неси! Минуты здесь не останемся!  
Тетка порскнула в дом.

…Х’грид закутал его в какой-то лохматый мех, закинул вверх, на дракона.  
Гарри изо всех сил старался запомнить как можно больше, но голова кружилась, в глазах все плыло — он даже не заметил, что коричневый оторвался от земли, сделал круг над Бирючиновым холдом. Синий взлетел за ним.  
— А теперь, Гарри, зажмурься и дышать не моги. Считать-то умеешь? Ну, до восьми считай, как зажмуришься. Начинай!  
Стало холодно — холоднее, чем в самой глубокой шахте, чем в самую холодную зиму. Даже от рук Х’грида не становилось теплее. Гарри изо всех сил старался не дышать и успел уже досчитать до четырех, когда жуткий холод сменился теплом — ленивым теплом раннего летнего вечера.  
— Дыши, — прокричал Х’грид. — И глаза-то раскрой! Вот он, Форт-Вейр! Тут тебе и жить теперь!

 

 


	3. Глава 2

— Парень, проснись!  
Его трясли за плечо.   
— Это тебя Х’грид привез?  
Гарри подскочил и сел, ошеломленно моргая. И все вспомнил.  
Вчера долго кружили над Вейром, и он, хоть расплывчато и нечетко, смог разглядеть громадную каменную чашу и разноцветные пятна в ней. Другие драконы появлялись рядом, всадники что-то кричали Х’гриду, тот отвечал и даже велел Гарри кому-то помахать.

Гарри все смотрел и смотрел, а потом вдруг ужасно устал и начал засыпать — прямо в воздухе. Они опустились на землю; кажется, его вели куда-то, сажали за стол, совали в руку лепешку… Это Гарри помнил смутно и уж совсем позабыл, как оказался здесь, в комнате с низким потолком и раскиданными по полу шкурами, тюфяками и мешками.

— Эй! Не засыпай!  
Гарри сощурился, но при свете единственного факела разглядеть собеседника не мог.  
— А ты кто? — спросил он, робея. — Всадник?  
Человек рассмеялся, и Гарри понял, что это мальчишка, разве что на несколько лет старше.  
— Пока нет. Я Седрик из Форт-Вейра. Меня за тобой послали — вчера много народу приехало, сегодня утром пересчитали — одного нет. А я здесь все знаю, вот и пошел. Вставай, завтрак проспишь. А вещи оставь, никуда не денутся.  
Гарри покосился на узелок, в который вчера тетка Тунья увязала его барахло, вынул деревянную ложку, а остальное запихнул ногой в угол.

Седрик поглядывал на него, пока вел сначала к каменной колоде с водой, в которой надо было умываться, потом по длинным коридорам.  
— Ты даже по сторонам не смотришь. Бывал раньше в Вейре?   
Гарри помотал головой:  
— Нет, я… — он хотел сказать «вижу плохо» и вдруг испугался — вдруг выгонят? Вдруг всаднику такое нельзя? И договорил: — Из горного холда.  
— Ясно, — сказал Седрик, улыбаясь, и подтолкнул его вперед. Они стояли на пороге огромной пещеры: в дальнем ее конце был виден красноватый неяркий свет — должно быть, горел очаг. Было душно, дымно и шумно, и пахло съестным.   
— Сюда, — сказал Седрик и снова улыбнулся. — Вот, нашлась пропажа!

Белые и темные пятна лиц повернулись к нему.  
Стол стоял с краю, и за ним сидело человек десять. У одного волосы были как яркое красное пятно, еще у нескольких длинные пряди спадали на плечи и спину: Гарри решил, что это девчонки.   
— Тебя как зовут-то, пропажа? — спросил кто-то. Гарри дернулся, но голос звучал необидно.  
— Гарри. — Он вспомнил, как представлялся Седрик: — Из Бирючинового холда.

— Опять холдер?  
Голос был точь-в-точь как у Дадли, когда тот собирался еще одну пакость сделать, и Гарри по привычке вздрогнул и крутнулся на месте, вглядываясь. Конечно — откуда здесь взяться братцу? Говорил мальчишка куда меньше ростом, чем Дадли, и вдобавок белобрысый. За столом он не сидел, а остановился поодаль, и по бокам от него стояли двое других — вот те были вылитый Дадли, что кулаки, что живот.  
— И какой от холдера толк? Лучше бы…

— А ты кто такой? Ты-то вообще не кандидат! Это драконы выбирают!   
Гарри не успел понять, кто ответил — кажется, красноволосый, который сидел к Гарри спиной, совсем рядом. Ответил вроде и тихо, но в наступившей вдруг тишине слышно его было распрекрасно.  
— Выбираю я! — отчеканил белобрысый. — Я хочу знать, кто станет защищать мой Холд, когда я стану лордом, и не желаю страдать от тупости холдеров или трусости мастеровых! И уж тем более… — прошипел он, меряя рыжего взглядом.

— Ты же лорд-наследник? — спросила вдруг одна из девчонок: Гарри со своего места видел только ее растрепанные темные волосы. — Разве ты не должен знать: кандидатов всегда привозят с запасом? Их должно быть хотя бы в полтора раза больше, чем яиц! Ты знаешь, сколько это — в полтора раза больше? И где, по-твоему, найти так много сыновей всадников или лордов? 

— Надеешься запечатлеть королеву, холдерша? — усмехнулся белобрысый.  
— Тебя точно плохо учили, — девчонка презрительно фыркнула. — Видишь этот узел? Я, между прочим, младший подмастерье в Цехе Целителей!  
Гарри щурился изо всех сил, стараясь рассмотреть если не знаки, то хотя бы наплечные узлы: никогда не понимал, для чего заставляют их зубрить, а теперь выходило, что нужно! 

Кто-то дернул его за рубаху — оказалось, тот рыжий:  
— Чего стоишь, садись! Кашу бери — она, правда, остыла, но все равно: успеем поесть, пока эти двое друг перед другом выпендриваются!  
У парня, похоже, был талант говорить не вовремя: белобрысый и девчонка как раз умолкли.  
— Ты, — белобрысый вздернул подбородок и поджал губы. — Ты, рвань, оскорбляешь лорда! Придется тебя поучить! Парни, давайте!

Двое громил выдвинулись из-за его спины, рыжий начал вставать, и тут рубаха у него на груди зашевелилась, и из-за пазухи высунулась треугольная голова грязно-бурого цвета. Непонятное создание прыгнуло, но не упало, а развернуло крылья, замахало ими и полетело, странно скособочившись и то и дело ныряя вниз.  
— Стой! — заорал рыжий.  
Громила, что успел подойти ближе, так и застыл, разинув рот, а потом отмер, замахал руками и завопил. Крик подхватили. Гарри не знал, что и думать — страшно ему почему-то не было.  
— Эй! — раздался знакомый бас. — А ну тихо! Лорд Малфой, вот ты где! Отец тебя обыскался, ступай-ка к нему!  
Белобрысый лорд резво развернулся и зашагал к выходу, за ним рванули охранники. Бурая тварь разразилась победным писком и, так же припадая на одно крыло, вернулась к хозяину.

— Х’грид! — позвал Гарри, радуясь хоть одному знакомому лицу.  
— А, Гарри! Обвык уже? Вот и ладно. Ты вот что — вечером, после ужина, ко мне приходи, я тебе все покажу: и драконов, и вейр, где родители твои… теперь-то там не живет никто, но тебе разрешат, как запечатлеешь!  
— Ладно, — пискнул Гарри.  
— Так ты из Вейра? — подозрительно спросил рыжий. — А почему сказал, что из Холда?   
— Да не знал он! — ответил вместо Гарри Х’грид. — Сирота, вот и вырос в холде у тетки, чтоб ей ни скорлупы ни осколков! Кабы мастер Альбус знал, что она такая стервозина, нипочем бы ей дитё не отдал, тем более мальчика, который выжил!  
— Мальчика, который выжил? — лохматая девчонка придвинулась к Гарри. — Это он — мальчик, который выжил?!  
— А как же! — довольно кивнул Х’грид. — Он самый и есть.

— Ого! — восхищенно сказал рыжий. — И молчишь! Слушай, а покажи этот… — Гарри посмотрел недоумевающе. — Ну, шрам! У тебя же должен быть шрам? От Нити?  
Гарри молчал, как дурак, и ровным счетом ничего не понимал. Почему он — мальчик, который выжил? Откуда все знают про шрам? Шрам действительно был, и Гарри его ненавидел — ему все казалось, что Нить проникла под кожу, да там и осталась: мерзкая вздутая красная извилистая отметина, хорошо еще, что под самыми волосами и можно прикрыть.  
Он помотал головой:  
— Не хочу.  
— Ну, пошел я, — сказал Х’грид. — А ты не забудь, приходи вечером-то!

Рыжий, кажется, вновь собирался что-то спросить, но Гарри опередил его:  
— А ты что, правда бродяга?  
Он столько раз слышал, что его родители сбежали бродить без дома и Холда, что почти привык, думал даже самому сбежать…  
Рыжий покосился на одиноко свисавший с плеча шнурок цвета ржавчины:  
— Ну не то чтобы… Понимаешь, мой отец — он мастер в цехе Кожевников, упряжь делает… очень хорошую! — добавил он с жаром. — Хоть для драконов, хоть для скакунов! И говорит, что ему сподручнее самому приехать и посмотреть… ну, измерить там… вот мы и ездим. 

— А кто там у тебя? — Гарри ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. — Ну, этот?  
Рыжий скривился еще сильнее:  
— Это Паршивец, файр мой.  
— Файр? — опять влезла девчонка. — Я видела файров, они совсем не такие!

— А этот — такой, — мрачно отрезал рыжий. — Отцу за работу дали три яйца, он сказал, что самому ему не надо, и отдал старшим… братьям моим. Два файра — у Билла и К’руса — получились нормальные, а Перси этого увидел и говорит — не надо мне такого урода. А он пищал так сильно, есть, значит, хотел… я как раз колобок ел мясной, ну и дал ему.   
Рыжий похлопал себя по груди.  
— У него с крылом что-то, он, наверно, оттого и злой.   
— А он какой? — спросила девчонка. — Я не разглядела — зеленый?  
— Сама ты зеленая! Он коричневый!

Девчонка тряхнула волосами и повернулась к Гарри:  
— Я про тебя учила балладу! Правда, она не из обязательных, но я все равно выучила. Неужели ты не слышал?  
Гарри помотал головой.  
— Кстати, я Гермиона, младший подмастерье цеха Целителей.   
— А ты? — спросил Гарри рыжего.  
— Рон. Ой, то есть Рональд из цеха Кожевников. Вот скажи, как мне такое имя сокращать, если я запечатлею дракона? — Он вздохнул. — Только я, скорее всего, без дракона останусь. У меня и так брат — бронзовый всадник в Исте, а теперь еще нас выбрали — сразу троих, представляешь?  
— Как это — троих?  
— Ну, меня и моих братьев, Фреда и Джорджа, они близнецы. Не бывает же, чтобы сразу четверо братьев стали всадниками?  
— А где они? — спросил Гарри. — Твои братья?  
— Да шляются где-нибудь. Или сидят в мастерской. Здесь есть Кузнечная мастерская?  
— Конечно, есть, — кивнула Гермиона. — И Целительская, хотела бы я на нее посмотреть! И еще мастерская Арфистов.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Я срисовала план Форт-Вейра, — она похлопала по кожаному мешочку, что висел у нее на поясе. — Наверняка пригодится!

Гарри сам не заметил, как заскреб ложкой по дну миски, оглянувшись, вылизал ее дочиста и хотел уже пойти к очагу за кла, но не успел.

Близорукость опять сыграла с ним злую шутку: откуда взялась у стола высокая черноволосая женщина в зеленом платье, он так и не понял. Сзади, за ней, маячил кто-то еще — Гарри вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть, но тут женщина заговорила:  
— Форт-Вейр приветствует вас, кандидаты! Будете вы всадниками или нет, уверена, пребывание в этих стенах не забудется и не пропадет зря. Запечатление совсем скоро; неизвестно, где оно вас застанет, так что для начала вам предстоит выучить путь к Площадке рождений, потом — к мастерской Арфистов и Целительской и затвердить все, что положено знать кандидату. Ну а после обеда, — она хмыкнула, — займетесь уборкой: на Запечатление соберутся гости, и мы должны принять их достойно. Если захотите спросить о чем-нибудь, попробуйте найти Минерву, Хозяйку нижних пещер, то есть меня, а лучше найдите кого-то из моих помощников: Помону или Аргуса. Если вам нужны одеяло, миска или что-то в этом роде, можете пойти в Хранилище, но и этого не советую: у хранителя и без вас дел по горло. Словом… — тут она помедлила, и Рон прошептал Гарри в самое ухо:  
— Интересно, на Запечатление она приходить нам тоже не советует?..  
— Словом, — продолжила Минерва, отступая на шаг в сторону, — всадник Ол’вер проведет вас по Вейру, а вы постараетесь не довести его до полусмерти своими вопросами.

Еще один всадник! Гарри уставился на него во все глаза, даже оттянул уголок века, чтобы лучше видеть. Х’грид на всадника был не похож, а этот Ол’вер именно так и выглядел, как пелось в балладах: высокий и сильный, с коротко стриженными волосами — Гарри никогда таких коротких не видел, — в кожаной куртке и вдобавок с рукой на перевязи.   
— Ну что, ребятишки, — всадник Ол’вер широко улыбнулся, — подходим по одному к этой корзине и вяжем себе узлы. Все по-взрослому!  
Белый шнур был совсем новый. Старый, черный с серым, был до того уже измочален, что носить стыдно, но и этот на линялом холсте рубахе смотрелся донельзя странно.  
— Готовы? — сказал между тем Ол’вер. — Ну, двинулись!  
— Бронзовый, наверно, — вздохнул Рон, поправляя сползший узел и, точно отвечая его вздоху, кто-то из девчонок спросил:  
— Всадник, а можно узнать, как зовут твоего дракона?  
— Бронзовый Флинт, — услышал Гарри.

Дальше вопросы посыпались как из дырявого ведра, все потянулись за всадником, стараясь пробиться поближе и перекричать друг друга. Гарри плелся в хвосте, пробовал запомнить дорогу, но стены здесь были не то что в шахте — никаких приметных камней, поворотов или выходов породы, все ровно и гладко.   
— А ты почему ничего не спрашиваешь?  
Гарри вздрогнул — оказывается, рыжий Рон так и шел рядом. Но не отвечать же, что попросту не привык лезть вперед?  
— А ты?  
— Да я вроде все знаю. Чарли… то есть К’рус, когда прилетал, нам рассказывал про Запечатление, жаль только, что редко: дракону ведь надо знать, куда лететь, а мы то тут, то там. У него тоже бронзовый, Балаурт. А ты какого хочешь?  
Гарри пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, какого дракона хочет — гораздо больше хотелось никогда уже не возвращаться в холд к тетке. Бронзового, наверно, ведь все хотят бронзового, кроме девчонок?

— Так что мне туда без толку лезть, — договорил Рон. — Погоди, но ты-то должен их слышать, да? Ты их слышишь?  
— Кого?  
— Ну, драконов… В балладе сказано, они с тобой говорили!  
Гарри покачал головой:  
— Я до вчера ни одного дракона не видел. А про балладу услышал только сегодня. А ты — получается, ты ее знаешь? Расскажешь?  
Рон покраснел:  
— Не то чтобы знаю. Я… Мы же не ходили к арфистам, как положено, нам мама рассказывала, а учить не заставляла. Так что я не наизусть, а так. Только она страшная… — Он вдруг осекся, заглядывая Гарри в лицо. — Клянусь Первым яйцом, там же про тебя! Я только сейчас понял! Ты точно хочешь?  
Гарри отчаянно закивал.

— Ну, там говорится, что Д’жейм, бронзовый всадник, и Лили, всадница Золотой королевы, очень любили друг друга, и их драконы всегда летали вместе — только я забыл, как их звали. И вот один раз они летели куда-то со своим маленьким сыном — с тобой! — и Падение застало их на открытом месте.  
— А почему они не ушли в Промежуток? — спросил Гарри.  
Рон растерянно пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю… Королевы же не ходят в Промежуток, да? Наверно, поэтому. Но вообще как-то чудно — когда учишь балладу, думаешь только, какая она длинная, правда? И как бы отвязаться. И спать всегда хочется. Я и не думал никогда…  
Гарри кивнул. Он был согласен — кому придет в голову задумываться над смыслом баллады, да еще необязательной?

— Ну вот, — рассказывал Рон. — Бронзовый жег Нити, пока мог, но огненного камня у них с собой оставалось мало, а всадники защищали сына, и сначала погиб Д’жейм, а потом Лили. — Он испуганно уставился на Гарри, но тот снова кивнул.   
— А драконы были в таком горе, что не могли никому объяснить, где они… то есть вы, чтобы прилетела помощь, но они помнили, что ребенок жив, и не уходили в Промежуток, прикрывали собственными телами — ну, драконы, они же большие, — а чтобы он не пугался, стали с ним разговаривать… и у них как-то получилось: они его успокаивали и не давали двигаться, пока тоже не умерли. Но Падение уже закончилось, и кто-то из других драконов все-таки смог понять, куда лететь, и они прилетели и забрали его… то есть тебя.  
Гарри показалось, что Рон вот-вот заплачет, но он только шмыгнул носом и уставился под ноги.  
— Ничего не помню, — сказал Гарри. Что все это — про него, он так и не верил, не мог. — Знаешь что? Надо спросить у Х’грида вечером! Он вчера сказал, что сам меня оттуда забирал — должен же он знать, что там было?  
— Правда? — Рон робко улыбнулся. — А можно мне с тобой?  
— Ага. 

— Мастерская Целителей, — донесся до них голос Ол’вера. — Стоим здесь и ждем, мастер сейчас придет.  
— И все-таки, — Гарри почесал в затылке, — непонятно это все. Как они там оказались? Почему не улетели? Королевы что, не умеют летать в Промежутке? Я думал, не хотят.

— Конечно, умеют! Если бы ты учил…  
Гарри вздрогнул. Опять та девчонка-подмастерье — и как только снова к ним подобралась?  
— Ты бы знал: если они будут летать в Промежутке, то не смогут откладывать яйца! А это очень важно!  
Отчего-то Гарри не хотелось ей отвечать, он дернул головой, отступил на шаг и налетел на кого-то.  
— Дорогу!

С голосами Гарри всегда было легче; этот новый голос был почти как у Мастера-холдера, только хуже: скажет — и все слушаются.  
Кандидаты размазались по стенам, а человек — длинный, худой, в черном с ног до головы — зыркнул на Гарри, будто насквозь просверлил, и прошел вперед.

— Здравствуйте, мастер Северус! А я вам новичков привел!  
— Мне? И кому взбрело в голову, что я желаю их видеть?  
— Минерве, — Ол’вер пожал плечами. — Все пока заняты, вот она и попросила…  
Мастер Северус отрывисто мотнул головой, так что длинные волосы — тоже черные — хлестнули по спине.  
— А с чего она решила, что я свободен?  
— И потом, она сказала, их можно будет приставить к работе, пока мастер Альбус не вернулся.  
— К работе? Ну, допустим…

Мастер Северус развернулся, оглядывая новичков, и Гарри услышал, как девчонка рядом пробормотала:  
— Два шнура! Два сдвоенных шнура!   
Двух шнуров Гарри не разглядел, зато отлично видел две золотые кисти — получалось, что этот мастер Северус не только целитель, но и…  
— Арфист, — восхищенно прошептала девчонка. — Еще и арфист! Я не знала, что можно так!

— Входите! Быстро!  
Гарри и Рон переждали толпу и вошли: Целительская, если это была она, оказалась почти пустой — гладкий пол и гладкие стены, да связки чистой соломы вдоль стен.  
— Садитесь!   
— А почему? — тоненько пискнула какая-то девчонка. Не поняла, должно быть, что мастер Северус — совсем не всадник Ол’вер.  
— Почему — что, кандидат?..  
Узловатый, в желтых пятнах палец ткнул в лоб нахалке.  
— Лаванда, мастер! — пролепетала она.  
— Так что, кандидат Лаванда?  
— Почему здесь ничего нет?  
— Потому, — мастер Северус так и не присел и возвышался теперь над ними, как сторожевая башня, — что здесь при необходимости размещают раненых всадников! Следующее Падение предстоит послезавтра, и будьте уверены, ни у кого не хватит времени заниматься сопляками, которые по собственной глупости умудрились нанести себе ущерб, пусть даже при Запечатлении!

Он еще раз оглядел их.  
— Получите вы дракона или нет, наверняка предпочтете остаться в Вейре или вернуться домой с полным набором рук и ног… и всего прочего, что вам может понадобиться в дальнейшем.  
Рон не удержался и прыснул, и тот же палец ткнул уже в него. В него? Или в сидящего рядом Гарри?  
— Ты! Что, по-твоему, опаснее всего для новичка на Запечатлении?  
Гарри раскрыл рот — и как давеча в холде, не смог вымолвить ни слова.  
Палец сдвинулся: теперь он точно указывал на Рона.  
— Ты!  
Рон судорожно сглотнул:  
— Д-драконы?..  
Мастер Северус брезгливо поморщился:  
— И ты рассчитываешь кого-то запечатлеть?  
— Я! Мастер, позвольте мне!  
Опять эта!.. Гарри покосился на Рона — тот покраснел так, что у него едва пар из ушей не шел.  
Целитель уставился на девчонку, но ответить не успел.

— Мастер, можно войти?  
Двое одинаковых рыжих, с разбегу влетевшие в Целительскую, могли быть только братьями Рона — и правда, тот втянул голову в плечи и горестно охнул.  
— Мы отстали…  
— И заблудились!  
— И просим прощенья!

Мастер Северус молчал. Рыжие сперва смотрели вопросительно, потом начали недоуменно переглядываться, переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
— В первый и последний раз! Даже если вы каким-то чудом здесь задержитесь!  
— Спасибо, мастер! — завопили рыжие хором и, расталкивая соседей, уселись рядом с Роном.  
— …А чтобы вы, не дай Первое яйцо, не забыли о своем проступке, после занятий пойдете чистить судна.   
— Судна?.. А что?..  
— То же, что ночные горшки, только для лежачих больных, — любезно пояснил мастер Северус и посмотрел так, что больше спрашивать никто не осмелился.

— Итак, на чем же мы остановились? Да, Запечатление. Первое, что представляет для вас опасность — это горячий песок. Я допускаю, что у некоторых из вас на ногах слой грязи столь прочен, что и горящие уголья нипочем, но те, кто имеет обыкновение мыться чаще, особенно юные девицы, рискуют обжечься, и сильно. К сожалению, заранее нанести на подошвы мазь большинству кандидатов мешает нелепый предрассудок, и тем не менее, если хотите сохранить подвижность, советую вам побеспокоиться. Следующая опасность, напротив, подстерегает тех, кто не привык носить длинное — не так ли, всадник Ол’вер?  
Все обернулись на Ол’вера — тот кивал и улыбался.  
— Запутался в подоле рубахи, споткнулся и расшиб себе лоб, — подтвердил он. — Все лицо было в кровище — как еще отыскал своего дракона!  
— Вот именно, — мастер Северус поморщился. — Опоздать к дракону невозможно — он все равно выберет вас, если так суждено. А вот убраться с дороги дракона, который вас не выбрал, весьма желательно. Не сомневайтесь — лучше единожды показать зрителям ваши подштанники, чем неделю щеголять с фонарем под глазом. Вот вам третья опасность: если вы не успели увернуться, дракон, которому вы не нужны, может поранить вас. Потому, не найдя отклика, не пытайтесь убедить новорожденного — отступите как можно скорее. И последнее: если дракон искал именно вас, главное, о чем вам надлежит позаботиться, — накормить его. Впрочем, рассказывать об этом буду не я. Моя же рекомендация: вынырнуть из моря блаженства и поберечь руки, не засовывая их вместе с куском мяса в пасть вашего дракона. Пожалейте если не себя, то хотя бы его, и не дайте ему огорчаться из-за вашего откушенного пальца. А поскольку мой опыт показывает, что затвердить эти четыре простых правила способны лишь немногие, сейчас вы своими руками подготовите то, что пригодится, когда вы их нарушите, поскольку запасы Вейра не безграничны… Итак, кто из вас имел дело с драконьим языком?  
— Я! — победно выкрикнула девчонка.


	4. Глава 3

— У-у-у, змей туннельный, — бурчал Рон. Руки, исколотые на удивление длинными и острыми иглами драконьего языка, он держал на отлете, растопырив пальцы, блестящие от мази. Свои Гарри уже успел украдкой обтереть о штаны: противно. А что болят — поболят и перестанут, не в первый раз. Тем более что сидеть в сухой, освещенной и безопасной пещере было куда лучше, чем ползти по узкому сырому проходу, волоча за собой корзину. И к тому же их должны были кормить обедом! Дома, в Бирючиновом, тетка иногда совала ему сухарь — это если Дадли доедал все за завтраком. А если нет, скармливала объедки: не пропадать же добру!  
Гарри еще раз попробовал запомнить дорогу: прямо, потом налево…  
— …«Рассчитываешь кого-то запечатлеть!» Сам, небось, ушел с Площадки рождений ни с чем, теперь на нас отыгрывается… И эта еще: «Я! Я знаю!» Скажи, Гарри!  
Гарри кивнул. Вообще-то девчонка действительно знала про драконий язык, еще бы поменьше лезла вперед…  
Рон с отвращением поглядел на жирную зеленоватую мазь, потом повернулся к Гарри, протягивая руку:  
— Мерзость, конечно, но ты ее зря стер. Давай я тебе половину своей отмажу.  
— Своей? Зачем?  
— Ну, ты же морщишься все время — наверно, болит?

Гарри уставился на Рона. Кормят — ладно, здесь вон сколько еды, но вот так? Просто так отдать половину лекарства?  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, отчаянно моргая. — Это… не болит, это я вижу плохо. То есть близко — хорошо, а далеко — плохо.  
Рон сейчас же забыл про руки:  
— Что, правда? Сколько пальцев? — Сунул пятерню едва не под нос Гарри и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Я слышал, есть такая штука, чтобы хорошо видеть… Стекла такие… Когда станешь всадником, ты же сможешь попросить, чтобы тебе их сделали, правда? И потом — дракон-то будет хорошо видеть?  
Гарри только рукой махнул:  
— Да ладно. Слушай, когда ты дома жил, тебя обедом кормили?  
Рон вдруг покраснел:  
— Ну… редко. Мы же ехали, а на дорогах сейчас неспокойно, мы не останавливались почти. Вот в Холде или Вейре — там да, папу кормили, и он нам приносил. А ты?

На столе их уже ждал полный котелок странного месива, похожего на кашу, но не каши — Гарри попробовал и решил, что вкусно. Рон тоже мел все подряд, зато кое-кто за столом даже отодвинул тарелки, когда та девчонка, Гермиона, громко объявила, что это бобы с морковью и луком, очень полезные. 

Всадник Ол’вер исчез почти сразу, и после обеда за ними, осоловевшими от сытости и тепла, пришел какой-то старый хрен с облезлым зеленым файром на плече и объявил, что придется поработать скребками и песком, а потом тряпкой для пущего блеску.  
— Вот сюда, — скрипел он, пропихивая в очередную дверь очередную пятерку кандидатов.   
Вместе с Гарри и Роном оказалась та же девчонка и двое незнакомых еще парней: один загорелый почти дочерна, другой белесый, мелкий и шустрый.  
— Я Томас, а он Финниган, — сказал загорелый.  
— Не болтать! — цыкнул старикан. — Плесень оттереть, стол вымыть, и скамьи тоже! И светильники начистить! Это вам не что-нибудь — главный зал! Здесь лорды и мастера пировать будут, ясно?

Кроме той двери, в которую они вошли, в зале оказалась еще одна — в дальнем конце. Белесый Финниган рванул туда и так же быстро вернулся:  
— Там есть кто-то! Томас, давай в дальний конец, еще увидят.  
Девчонка объявила, что станет мыть, но только когда отскребут пятна, а пока займется светильниками.  
Рон присел на пол за высокими спинками скамей и прошептал:  
— Гарри, может, пока прикемарим тут? Никто же не увидит! Ужас как спать хочется!  
— А выгонят?  
— Ну хоть немного!  
Наверно, поддаваться на его уговоры не стоило, к тому же Гарри твердо знал, что кормежку нужно отрабатывать, но глаза закрывались сами…

— Огненный камень! — сказал кто-то громко, едва не в самое ухо. Гарри подскочил, протирая глаза и оглядываясь: никого!   
Вернее, никого чужого: Рон все еще спал, пристроив голову на скамье, те двое мальчишек, Финниган и Томас, не то болтали, не то играли в камешки, а Гермиона посмотрела неодобрительно, окуная тряпку в лохань с водой, но ничего не сказала.

— Лорд Риддл всегда посылает десятину вовремя и сполна, — произнес тот же голос, и Гарри, прищурившись, разглядел дверь в боковой стене. Теперь она была приоткрыта, и на пол падал узкий луч света. И ведь знали, что там разговаривают! А если бы кто-нибудь вышел?  
Гарри попытался разбудить Рона, но тот зачмокал губами и пробормотал:   
— Еще чуть-чуть!  
За пазухой у него едва слышно пискнул файр и тоже затих.  
Гарри вздохнул, взял скребок и начал соскабливать зелёную липкую плесень. Слушать он не собирался, но голос будто сам лез в уши.

— …И мы не вправе требовать большего без решения Конклава…  
— Разве что в особых случаях, — продолжил другой голос, женский. — Я не хочу сказать, что положение безвыходное, но склады почти пусты. Всё, кроме неприкосновенного запаса, мы еще с колес раздаем всадникам.  
— Но ведь можно обязать лорда Риддла платить десятину только огненным камнем?  
— И кто же, по-твоему, его обяжет? Конклав? Да Конклав ест у него из рук! Спросите-ка, что лорды отдают в обмен на огненный камень из шахт Кром-холда?  
— И что же, позволь узнать?  
— Землю, всадник Р’фус! Лорд Фадж уступил Риддлу один из пограничных холдов, а от лорда Плоскогорья, я слышал, Риддл потребовал ни много ни мало Главную ткацкую мастерскую!  
— То есть как это — потребовал мастерскую?  
— Ее переноса в Кром, вот как! Главный мастер Малкин и Предводители Плоскогорья его послали, конечно, но ведь десятину придется платить снова! 

За дверью уже орали, точно как дядька с теткой после работы. Гарри покосился на Рона — тот пошевелился, подсунул руку под щеку и засопел громче. Гермиона натирала медный светильник так старательно, что ясно было — слушает.

— Мастер Грипхук прав, — снова заговорила женщина, — мы не имеем повода, чтобы вмешаться, но не можем не вмешиваться. И к тому же кто поручится, что завтра не опустеют и шахты Крома?   
— Это значит снова ждать, Госпожа Амелия? Горняки не могут ждать! Там, где месторождения иссякли, начинается голод!   
— Не просто ждать, мастер Грипхук! Искать выход!  
— Кузнечный цех ищет, чем заменить огненный камень, — послышался еще один голос. — Если мы выплавляем железо из руды, отчего бы и огненный камень не получить?  
— Мы тоже не сидим без дела, Предводители, но возможности мастерских ограничены…  
— Я же сказал — будут вам драконы, мастер Грипхук! Как только пришлете расчеты, сразу и выделим.  
— Это какие же драконы, Предводитель? Старики, которые уже не могут сражаться с Нитями? Да мы полдня будем уговаривать их проснуться, а еще полдня упрашивать их всадников, чтобы взлетели!  
— Вы предлагаете отправить к вам боевых драконов?  
— Предводитель, мы можем подстроить под нужды мастерской расписание дежурств! Первым яйцом клянусь, сил у нас хватит…  
— Нет уж, всадник Ш’болт! Мне на падениях уставшие всадники не нужны! Десять лет назад мы имели несчастье наблюдать, к чему ведет излишнее желание прославиться… Вейры тогда потеряли двух Золотых королев и двух бронзовых, а мастерская шахтеров…  
— Я, Предводитель! Я сам потерял ученика, одного из лучших: молодой Гидеон уже прошел испытание и получил мастерский узел! А его брат Фабиан был старшим подмастерьем… Не хочу сказать, что всадники сбили их с толку, но…

— Гарри, что это?! — Рон, оказывается, успел проснуться и теперь таращился на дверь так, будто за нею Падение случилось, не меньше. — Я думал, мне снится! Что они сказали?  
Гарри поспешно замотал головой:  
— Тихо, услышат!

— Мастер Грипхук, Предводитель, но ведь мы знаем, что месторождение существует! Его нашли! Мы не знаем только, где оно!  
— Всадник Ш’болт! Что существует? Что нашли? Кто там был, в этой Волшебной Лощине? Никто! Говорили о какой-то карте, но и ее никто не видел из...  
— Из присутствующих, Предводитель! Но видели другие — и сам лорд Риддл принял ее всерьез! Настолько, что пошел на убийство всадников!  
— Всадник Ш’болт!!!  
— Предводитель, таких совпадений просто не бывает! Сначала всадник Д’жейм заявляет, что они нашли богатые залежи огненного камня, потом расходятся слухи о карте, на которой все отмечено, и почти сразу же все, кто имел отношение к находке, либо погибают, как эти двое горняков или сам Д’жейм и его Лили, либо лишаются драконов и сходят с ума, как тот всадник из Бендена!  
— Ф’рэнк.  
— Да, он самый. И младшая госпожа Бенден-вейра вместе с ним.  
— Позвольте, Всадники, — проскрипел тот, кого называли мастером Грипхуком. — Наш Цех никому не верит на слово. Мой ученик должен был делать все по порядку: отобрать образцы, оценить содержание горючего вещества, составить отчет…  
— Если они таскали образцы и карту с собой, мы ничего не найдем, мастер!  
— …И снять с карты хотя бы один список — хотя по правилам полагается два…  
— Ты слышал, всадник Ш’болт? Ничего не было, кроме преступного пренебрежения своими обязанностями! Я своей властью запрещаю повторять эти выдумки! Что же до драконов, которых мы отправим в мастерские…

Рон, который, кажется, все это время даже не дышал, громко выдохнул, подвинулся не глядя — и сверзился со скамьи. Придавленный файр истошно заорал.

— Что это? — раздалось из-за двери. — Что за шум?

Дверь приоткрылась, кто-то, перегораживая свет, выглянул наружу.  
— Кандидаты, Предводитель! Готовят зал к пиру!

— Вот как! — этот новый голос Гарри понравился — хотя бы потому что обладатель его не пытался перекричать остальных. — Надеюсь, мы их не напугали. Полагаю, нам стоит передохнуть и успокоиться, и чашка-другая кла не помешает.  
— Мастер Альбус, но ты сам так ничего и не сказал! Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
— Боюсь, мой мальчик, мы еще слишком мало знаем, чтобы сделать однозначный вывод. 

Дверь распахнулась.   
Народу за нею оказалось куда больше, чем думал Гарри; они все выходили и выходили, а узнал он только одного — мастера Северуса: тот прислонился к стене, скрестив руки, и опять уставился в упор.  
Гарри поспешно отвел глаза, взглянул на того, кто шел следом: высокого седобородого старика. Старик улыбался — не Гарри, а всем вокруг, — и на лице у него…

— Вон они, Гарри, — громко зашептал Рон, толкая его локтем в бок, — те стекла, я про них говорил…  
И, как уже не раз, угадал вовремя.  
— Кто — они, кандидат?..  
Рон стал даже не красным — багровым (Гарри всерьез испугался — а ну как сгорит?), сжал кулаки, сглотнул и выговорил:  
— Кандидат Рональд, Мастер. Я это… хотел показать Гарри стекла, через которые ты смотришь…  
Тут его смелость кончилась, но старик, кажется, не рассердился:  
— А зачем же ты хотел их показать?  
— Ему такие нужны! — выдохнул Рон. — Ему правда надо!  
— Гарри? — старик поднял брови. — Я знал одного Гарри, хотя он меня вряд ли вспомнит.   
Он перевел взгляд на Гарри и склонил голову набок:  
— Сын всадника Д’жейма и Лили, младшей госпожи Вейра, — это ты?  
Гарри раскрыл рот, но решил не рисковать и только кивнул.  
— Вот и ответ, — сказал старик, оборачиваясь. — Мы, арфисты, не пренебрегаем подобными совпадениями. Видим в них знак судьбы, если угодно. А тебе, мой мальчик, — он кивнул Гарри, — нужно зайти завтра в Целительскую, мастер Помфри посмотрит твои глаза и скажет, какие стекла нужны.  
Он еще раз оглядел их:  
— Ну что же, удачи на Площадке рождений, кандидаты! 

Гарри готов был провалиться сквозь землю: все, кто проходил мимо, разглядывали его, как двухголовую вейрию — такую однажды привез в их холд торговый караван, и от зевак отбоя не было. Последний — высоченный темнолицый всадник — подмигнул: мол, держись парень!

Рон едва не прыгал на месте:  
— Вот видишь! Видишь! Я же говорил!   
И вдруг остановился, заморгал растерянно:  
— Погоди, я совсем забыл с этими стеклами. Ты же слышал, что они говорили? Это же про твоих, да?   
Гарри испугался, что он опять будет расспрашивать, но Рон дождался его кивка и зачастил: — А про этих, из цеха горняков, слышал? Которые были вместе с ними, ну, ученики Главного мастера? Я думаю… то есть я точно уверен — это мамы моей братья! Она про них рассказывала, а когда Билл — это самый старший мой брат — тоже в Цех горняков пошел, ни в какую не хотела пускать … Вот почему, значит… Так что, Гарри, это мое дело тоже!  
— Какое дело?  
— Ну, мы же пойдем к этому твоему… Х’гриду, да? Вот оно.

К Х’гриду пошли, как и собирались, после ужина.   
Гарри уже почти привык, что ест за большим столом вместе со всеми: Рон напускал на себя таинственный вид, близнецы громко — нет, очень громко — интересовались у него, зачем есть столько капусты, если с нее пучит, Седрик рассказывал, что им поручили протирать скамьи вокруг Площадки рождений, но подойти к яйцам так и не удалось — следили во все глаза… За другими столами тоже галдели, смеялись, ссорились из-за последнего куска пирога. Гарри даже зажмурился: неужели может случиться так, что ему надо будет вернуться? Ни за что: он в лепешку расшибется, чтобы остаться здесь!

Гермиона встала из-за стола вместе с ними и даже сделала несколько шагов вслед; Гарри, наверно, не стал бы ничего говорить, пусть себе идет, если хочет, но Рон вдруг заартачился:  
— Чего это она? Это наше дело! Ну, семейное! А она опять начнет выпендриваться! Пошли скорее, Гарри!  
Она и вправду всхлипнула, или ему показалось? Гарри услышал, как она уходит, громко стуча каблуками сапожек, но Рон уже тянул его:  
— Я у Фреда с Джорджем спросил, куда идти, они здесь все разузнали! 

— Вот, стало быть, Гарри, это он и есть!  
Х’грид сокрушенно покачал головой, усаживаясь на каменную лежанку: раньше на ней, наверно, был постелен соломенный тюфяк или шкуры. — А вот тут твоя колыбелька стояла: Лили, значит, не хотела тебя в Нижние пещеры отдавать, только когда на Падения вылетала, просила присмотреть… Она же из Холда была, Лили-то. Вот такие дела.  
Гарри смотрел в очаг — кто-то его вычистил, даже пепла не осталось. И так по всей комнате — каменный пол, каменные стены, в которых были высечены две полки. Он провел рукой по стене и тоже ничего не почувствовал. А ведь должен бы горевать, наверно?

«Мы их помним», — проговорил кто-то совсем рядом.  
Гарри покосился на Х’грида. Тот кивнул:  
— Почитай, с самого Запечатления и помню. Я же сам из Мастерской родом, за скотиной ходил… Ко мне все малолетки бегали, и не только — то шкура треснет, то коготь сломается. А твой-то… всадник Д’жейм, значит, и дружки его так прибегали…  
— Всадник Х’грид! — встрял Рон. — А это ты Гарри нашел? Ну, после?..  
— Мы с Норбертом и нашли, да. Только не просите, ничего вам не расскажу — незачем вам про такое слушать.  
— Я и не собирался, — быстро сказал Рон. — Я спросить хотел — а ты моих… моих родственников тоже знал? Гидеон и Фабиан, из горняков? Я слышал, они, ну, знакомы были со всадником Д’жеймом…  
Х’грид открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул и покачал головой.  
— Чего нет, того нет. От кого слышал-то?  
Рон растерянно взглянул на Гарри.  
— Мы случайно, там не видно было, кто говорил. Они вроде какую-то карту вместе делали…  
Х’грид нахмурился так, что Рон попятился. Гарри остался сидеть — уж если он в чем разбирался, так это в том, когда надо пугаться, а когда незачем.  
— Это кто вам таких глупостей наболтал?! Не слушайте никого, а лучше мне скажите, уж я этого поганца!.. Не было никаких карт, ни одной, ни другой, и камня никакого не было!  
Рон хотел уже что-то сказать, но Гарри успел — пнул его по ноге.  
— Ну что, ребятишки, хотите на Норберта посмотреть?  
— Хотим! — поспешно ответил Гарри и снова пнул Рона, чтобы молчал.  
Х’грид поднялся, едва не задевая головой потолок.

— Всадник Х’грид! Всадник Х’грид!  
Гарри подпрыгнул: вопили так, будто случилось что-то ужасное: у них в Холде так орали, когда в шахте случался обвал. Что-то с драконами?  
«Драконы в порядке»  
Гарри покрутил головой, но в вейр уже ворвался человек:  
— Х’грид, скорее, там в Хранилище страж порога взбесился! Цепь порвал!

Х’грид обернулся к ним:  
— Так, ребятишки. Отсюда ни шагу, я скоро.  
Схватил факел и исчез в темноте коридора.

— Вот это да! — сказал Рон, покосившись на единственный оставшийся факел. — Вот это нам повезло! Мы же можем сейчас здесь все осмотреть как следует!  
— Зачем осмотреть?  
— Как зачем? Вот если бы тебе надо было что-то спрятать, ты куда бы положил? Чтоб в случае чего сразу достать? Я в фургоне нашем доску одну отодвинул — и туда.  
Точно! Гарри вдруг вспомнил свою ухоронку: там лежали три медные монеты, которые удалось утаить от тетки. Лежат, поправился он. Некогда было бегать доставать, он вообще про них не думал, пока не напомнили.

Рон взобрался на лежанку и постучал по стене, потом вытащил из-за пазухи файра:  
— Ищи! Здесь что-то вкусное спрятано, ищи! — И, обернувшись к Гарри, объяснил: — Он знаешь как чует! И жрать всегда хочет, вдруг найдет?  
Паршивец — вот же подходящее имя! — уселся на полке и спрятал голову под крыло. Рон деловито выстукивал стенку.  
«Х’грид ведь не рассердится?» — подумал Гарри. Они же сидят, где сказали. А если их хватятся в спальне? Вдруг за это выгоняют? Он прислушался: в коридоре было тихо, только… Он подошел к проему — раньше его, наверно, чем-то завешивали — и замер.  
— Слышишь?  
— Здесь, думаешь? — Рон еще раз постучал. — Да нет, сплошной камень.  
— Погоди, это там…  
Тишина почти оглушала, и в ней...  
— Теперь слышишь?  
Рон неуверенно кивнул:  
— Вроде да.   
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Крик повторился — гораздо ближе.  
— Бежим!  
— Гарри, но Х’грид сказал… А, ну их всех!

Они сорвались с места.   
Сворачивать было некуда — единственный коридор, на счастье, был достаточно широк для двоих.  
— Эй! — завопил Гарри.  
Рон размахивал факелом и тоже что-то орал.

Стражей порога Гарри никогда не боялся, не то что Дадли: старая Арбелла даже доверяла кормить птенцов, да что там Арбелла — самки на гнезде и те на него не бросались. Правда, ни одного свихнувшегося стража он не видел, и чтобы так рычали, не слышал тоже. Тени плясали на стенах, он щурился, не в силах разобрать, где что, пока Рон не дернул его за рукав:  
— Вон, вон!  
Коридор перегораживала туша — Гарри и не знал, что они бывают такие большие. Головы видно не было — страж, похоже, сунулся в какую-то дыру или низкую дверцу и то ли застрял, то ли не желал расставаться с добычей.  
Куцые крылья месили воздух, хвост молотил по стенам. Гарри не успел и рта раскрыть, как Рон, подскочив, огрел скотину факелом куда пришлось.  
«И ничего он не застрял», — подумал Гарри.   
Страж неожиданно ловко развернулся, сложившись едва не вдвое, разинул пасть…  
— Тихо, тихо, — проговорил Гарри.  
Тварь его даже не заметила — зато хорошо знала, где обидчик.  
— В глаза свети, — заорал Гарри, что было силы пиная тварь в бок и кляня на все лады твердую шершавую шкуру.  
Рон замахал факелом — тот моргнул, угрожая погаснуть, Гарри оглянулся — ничего подходящего — и, подпрыгнув, ухватил тварь за крылья. Страж заверещал, Гарри крутнул крыло, проехался по стене…   
«Размажет сейчас», — подумал он как о чем-то неважном, и тут страж порога взвизгнул, попытался откинуть назад голову и рухнул на пол.  
— Гарри? — позвал Рон тонким голосом и совсем не оттуда, где был. — Это ты?  
Гарри на четвереньках пробрался вдоль туши к хвосту, позвал:  
— Рон!  
— Это я, — ответил тот же голос. — Я, Гермиона!


	5. Глава 4

Их не прибили и не выгнали, как Гарри втайне боялся. Отругали, конечно, но как-то второпях, для порядка. А Х’грид вообще едва заметил — сразу кинулся к туше, что все еще перегораживала проход.  
Откуда-то явился всадник Ол’вер, взлохмаченный, в расстегнутой куртке, и повел их в спальню, зевая во весь рот.

— Я его что, правда убил? — прошептал Рон.  
— Не знаю. А что ты сделал-то?  
— Я… испугался, что он тебя скинет и затопчет, а факел погас, и я его того... другой стороной ткнул, там такая железная штука, которая вставляется…  
— Может, ты в глаз попал? — Гермиона тоже тряслась, но старалась виду не показывать. — Его можно или в глаз, или в нёбо, больше никуда.  
— Да не знаю я! — Рон чуть не плакал. — Теперь меня выгонят, да? Или платить заставят?  
— Это я виновата, — всхлипнула Гермиона. — Я думала, вы не знаете, и пошла вас искать… Если бы вы его не отвлекли, он бы меня разорвал! Там… я думала, там комната, то есть вейр, а там кладовка какая-то, он до меня почти дотянулся!  
— Правда? Ты скажешь?  
Гермиона помолчала, потом кивнула.

Утром Гермиона ждала их возле умывален — на всякий случай, как она объяснила.  
Но за столом вчерашний вечер если и вспоминали, то мимоходом — вот, мол, и такое бывает! Гарри — тоже на всякий случай — решил наесться получше, но кусок в горло не лез. Все раздражало до зуда, даже стук ложек о дно миски. Рону тоже не сиделось: он тоскливо вздыхал, ерзал и поглядывал то на вход в пещеру, то на Гермиону, которая невозмутимо поливала кашу сладким сиропом.  
«Уже скоро», — сказал кто-то у Гарри за спиной.  
«Что скоро?»  
Он оглянулся — опять никого.   
«Ты кто?»  
— Смотри, смотри! — Рон потянул его за рукав. — Х’грид идет!

В руках Х’грид нес какую-то штуку вроде горшка, закрытого крышкой.  
— Гарри! — прогудел он, водружая свою ношу на стол. — И ты, парень: вы уж на меня зла не держите за вчерашнее! Позабыл я про вас, как есть позабыл, только этого бедолагу увидел. Осерчал очень!  
— Бедолага! — пробормотал Рон. — Это кто тут бедолага?   
— Он-то, Фласк, — Х’грид сокрушенно покачал головой, — всегда был спокойный, сидел себе Хранилище караулил, а уж смышленый какой! Хватило же у кого-то совести беззащитную тварь травить! Попадись он мне только… Ну да не уйти ему, ворюге… Да что это я, ребятишки, — он вздохнул, — я ж совсем за другим. Гарри, я тебе вчера еще хотел кое-что подарить, да не успел. Вот, держи-ка. — И показал на горшок.  
— Что это? — спросил Гарри. — Это мне?  
— Тебе, тебе. Вон, у дружка твоего файр есть, теперь и у тебя будет. Они красивые, файры-то, и полезные, и скучать не дадут — самое то! Ты только смотри — он вылупится не нынче-завтра. Лучше с собой его бери, да еще вон колбаску прихвати, покормишь, как вылезет. 

Файр? Ему подарили файра? Настоящего?  
— Но я же… как с ним? Я же не знаю!  
— А ты вон у него спроси, — Х’грид расплылся в улыбке. — И ко мне приходите, только уж не сегодня, мне сейчас на службу. Падение!  
— Спасибо! Спасибо, Х’грид!!!  
Гарри обеими руками придвинул горшок, почти не дыша, поднял крышку: под слоем песка яйца не было видно, но оно лежало там! Яйцо файра! Его собственный файр!  
— Бывай, Гарри! Вон, Ол’вер уже пришел по ваши душеньки!

— Ты еды побольше возьми, — посоветовал Рон. — Они знаешь какие бывают голодные! Интересно, кто там у тебя? Небось не такой трус, как мой! — Он похлопал себя по животу. — Вчера меня чуть не сожрали, а он не вылез даже!.. А ну не трожьте! — прикрикнул он на братьев. — Своего заведите, тогда хватайте!

Всадник Ол’вер посмотрел на Гарри, крепко прижимавшего горшок к животу, и только головой покачал:   
— Ты бегать-то с ним сможешь, парень? Сегодня вам не вчера, на одном месте сидеть не придется. Может, оставишь?  
Гарри отчаянно замотал головой.

— А интересно, что оттуда хотели украсть? Из Хранилища? И зачем? — спросил Рон, пока они снова брели за Ол’вером. — Здесь же можно пойти да попросить — и дадут!   
— Это мог быть человек не из Вейра, — сказала Гермиона. — Перед Запечатлением сюда кто только не приезжает! Даже семьи кандидатов иногда.  
— Ну да, — согласился Рон. — Из Битры какой-нибудь. 

Народу в Вейре и в самом деле прибавилось. По коридорам, конечно, никто не слонялся, но присутствие людей чувствовалось: Ол’вер объяснил, что многие нарочно приехали перед Падением, чтобы ничего не пропустить.   
Площадка рождений располагалась куда выше Нижних пещер; не таскай Гарри прежде корзины в шахте, наверняка бы уже устал. Рон шагал рядом, рассуждая, что у файров, как и у драконов, только золотое яйцо можно сразу отличить. Гарри понимал, что Рону до смерти хочется посмотреть, ему и самому хотелось осторожно разгрести песок и увидеть… Хотя он знал, что будет рад любому файру. Колбаски несла Гермиона — Рон честно признался, что не выдержит и пусть не съест, но попробует точно.

«Скоро, — опять проговорил кто-то над самым ухом. — Не упусти ее». Гарри знал, что сзади никого нет, но все-таки оглянулся.  
— Сюда, — позвал Ол’вер.  
Они стояли перед узким проходом. Откуда-то тянуло теплом, нагретым камнем, как в парильне, и еще каким-то запахом, смутно знакомым.  
— Она там? — спросил кто-то шепотом.

— Хотите проверить, птенчики?  
Откуда-то сбоку, кренясь на один бок и оттого напоминая Ронова файра, вышел… «Всадник, наверно», — подумал Гарри. По крайней мере, одежда у него была такая же, зато все остальное…   
— На Запечатлении я на двух ногах стоял, — усмехнулся человек, подмигивая Ол’веру.   
Тот кивнул.  
— От вас сейчас нужно одно: запомнить дорогу. И вот это, — он ткнул в две большие корзины, — это рубахи ваши, без них никто вас не пустит. Как услышите, что Рождение началось, мигом летите сюда, все с себя скидаете, рубаху надели — и на Площадку.   
— Прямо здесь надевать?! — взвизгнул кто-то из девчонок.  
— Хотите опоздать — можно и в сторонку сбегать. Но потом не жалуйтесь.  
— А как мы узнаем, что началось? — спросил еще кто-то.  
— Узнаете, не ошибетесь. А не узнаете — значит, зря вас сюда везли. Ясно? Ну-ка, развернулись и бегом до Нижних пещер и обратно! 

И началось.  
После Нижних пещер Ол’вер отвел их в спальню, после — к Целительской и к главному залу. Гарри умотался так, что едва дышал.  
— Вот видишь, — пыхтел Рон. — У этого Ал’стора вообще глаза нет и ноги, и ничего! Слушай, а ты это яйцо там не растрясешь? Может, оставить?

Перед обедом их еще раз пересчитали и отправили восвояси, велев хорошо вымыться.  
Мылись по очереди. Гарри торопливо оттирал пятки мыльным порошком, косясь на Рона, который караулил горшок: не то чтобы не доверял, но опасался.  
Кое-как одевшись, он открыл крышку — кажется, все было в порядке. В умывальне они остались последние. Рон поливал голову из лохани, фыркал и отплевывался. Гарри отодвинулся на сухое, хотел было уже закрывать и не выдержал — раскопал ямку. Что-то блеснуло; Гарри, как зачарованный, смел песок с этого блестящего. Было полутемно, так что он даже не мог разобрать, какого цвета скорлупа, наклонился ниже — и вдруг гладкая поверхность дрогнула, и по ней пробежала черная трещина.  
Гарри ахнул и принялся отгребать песок. Вслед за первой трещиной пошла вторая, поперек.  
Сзади подскочил Рон:  
— Трескается! Смотри, смотри — он же вылупится сейчас! А еды нет!  
Гарри в ужасе огляделся: Рон натягивал штаны, которые никак не желали налезать на мокрое, сам он сидел в одной рубашке…  
— Да начхать на них, — заорал Рон. — Бежим!  
И они рванули.  
У Гарри звенело в ушах — должно быть, от волнения. Ему казалось, что стены трясутся и гудят, но он не давал себе поблажки, пока Рон не остановился и не спросил, едва переводя дух:  
— Это что? Ты слышишь? — И вдруг охнул. — Может… может, уже того? Началось?  
Гарри взглянул на него и побежал.

В Нижней пещере было пусто. Они кинулись к очагу; Гарри плюхнулся на пол и вывернул горшок в подол рубахи, Рон схватился за ручку ближайшего котла и заорал — обжегся.   
Яйцо уже все пошло трещинами; одна из них вдруг стала шире — и кусок отлетел прямо в лицо Гарри. Он заслонился и тут же убрал руку: из отверстия показалась узкая треугольная голова.  
— Золотая! — восхищенно взвизгнул Рон. — Корми скорее, корми!!!  
Колбаска была такая горячая, что Гарри испугался, но выбирать не приходилось: крохотная пасть распахнулась, и файр пронзительно заверещал.  
— Ест, — пробормотал Гарри. — Смотри, она ест!

Гул вокруг них становился все громче, все пронзительнее; казалось, теперь и воздух гудит и рокочет.  
Они растерянно посмотрели друг на друга, потом на маленькую золотую королеву, которая жадно жевала уже вторую колбаску, и снова сорвались с места.

На Гермиону они налетели за первым поворотом.  
— Вы, — прорыдала она, хватаясь за бок. — Вы где ходите? Я чуть с ума не сошла! Скорее, там уже все…  
Все — или почти все — толпились у входа.   
На полу валялась поспешно сброшенная одежда, кто-то, путаясь, натягивал белую рубаху, кто-то пытался отойти в сторону. Всадник Ал’стор хватал очередного одевшегося за плечо, осматривал и пропихивал внутрь.  
— Не торопись! Вейр не позорь! — покрикивал он. — А вы что?!   
— Файр! — выдохнул Гарри. — У меня файр, вылупился только что…  
— Ну ты силен, парень! Давай-ка его сюда и двигай, а то все яйца разберут. Да отпусти ты! Нельзя с ним туда!

Гарри все время оглядывался, забывая придерживать длинный подол, путался и спотыкался.  
Гермиона, все еще всхлипывая, схватила его за руку и потащила, Рон топал следом.  
Так они и вылетели на песок — никаких торжественности и спокойствия, о которых талдычил им Ал’стор, не было и в помине.  
Рядом уже стояли другие кандидаты, знакомые и нет, а вокруг, между уходящими ввысь колоннами и, наверно, наверху тоже, сидели зрители: Гарри видел только белые пятна лиц да изредка что-то пестрое — должно быть, наряды леди.

Впереди кто-то вскрикнул, и только тут Гарри сообразил, что где-то рядом лежат яйца и из них вот-вот появятся драконы.  
Раздался треск, потом еще один вскрик…  
— Рабит! — взвизгнула девчонка. — Ее зовут Рабит! 

Гарри заморгал, вглядываясь. Девчонка была та самая, которая спрашивала, почему в Целительской ничего нет. Теперь она плакала, обнимая за длинную шею маленького дракона… зеленую!  
Снова раздался треск.  
— Шире, шире расступитесь! — скомандовал кто-то.  
Гарри увидел еще одного дракончика — он, шатаясь на слабых лапках, брел… точно, прямо к нему!  
Гарри попробовал подойти ближе, но дракончик вдруг отшатнулся и зашипел, глядя куда-то вперед, туда, где песок уже кончался, где были одни скамьи со зрителями!

— Пустите! — послышалось сзади, и сразу же: — Ты куда? Ты же ко мне?  
На мгновение все замерло, и в тишине раздался еще один голос:  
— Это… он… он говорит, его зовут Роверт!  
Гарри обернулся. Толстый мальчишка с передней скамьи — не в белом, а в обычной одежде, — обеими руками пытался удержать дракончика. К нему тотчас же подскочили, повели куда-то. Люди вскакивали со скамей, орали и тыкали пальцами, и все выше взлетали голоса драконов.

Гарри крутил головой: о том, что ему самому тоже надо искать себе яйцо, он почти позабыл.   
— Пойдем! Да пойдем же вперед! — Рон чуть не плакал.   
— Почему?! — снова закричали сзади. — Почему он? Это был мой! Мой!  
Кто-то оттолкнул его. Рон отлетел в другую сторону, запутался-таки в подоле и упал:  
— Ты, урод! — заорал он, поднимаясь. — Куда лезешь?!   
Гарри хотел уже помочь ему встать, но тут Рон вытянул шею, будто вслушивался, потом подпрыгнул и обернулся, и за его спиной Гарри увидел яйцо. Оно казалось целым, но вдруг будто взорвалось — осколки так и брызнули. Птенец вывалился наружу, Рон вскрикнул, подставляя руки.  
Кто-то из всадников уже спешил к нему, протягивал посудину с мясом. Гарри так засмотрелся, что даже не сразу понял, какого цвета дракончик  
— Отт! — сказал Рон таким голосом, что Гарри даже неловко стало — будто подглядывал. — Его зовут Отт, представляешь? — И вдруг озабоченно сдвинул брови. — Гарри, ну давай же, иди! А то этот придурок…  
Гарри заморгал — что еще за придурок? А, тот, что их толкнул! Одетый не в белое, а в темно-зеленый, расшитый серебром камзол, мальчишка ринулся к ближайшему яйцу. Скорлупа лопнула, из яйца показалась головка точно того же цвета, что и камзол.   
Мальчишка, кажется, всхлипнул, протянул руку:  
— Феррет…  
К нему бежали — не только всадники, но и люди из зала, со скамей.

Гарри уже не смотрел. Он поискал Гермиону и не увидел ее. Ушла? Гарри сделал шаг и другой, и вдруг, как уже не раз, кто-то проговорил совсем близко:  
«Скорее!»  
Он поднял глаза. Перед ним, совсем близко, лежал золотой дракон — огромный, как гора. Все куда-то пропало — Площадка рождений, шум, зрители.  
«Иди сюда, мальчик, — сказала королева. — Мы ждем тебя».  
И тут он увидел яйцо.  
Оно покоилось между передних лап королевы — сияющее, круглое, самое прекрасное в мире. Гарри сглотнул, протянул руку — и скорлупа треснула, отломился сразу большой кусок. Два огромных глаза — как тарелки, не меньше, — уставились на него из темноты. Гарри замер.

«Гарри, — сказал тоненький голос. — Всадник Гарри! Доббит счастлива, у нее есть всадник! Самый лучший всадник! Доббит будет самым лучшим драконом для Гарри!»  
Гарри, как во сне, помог дракону вылезти на песок. Тот был совсем маленький, едва ему по грудь; мокрая кожа отливала бледным золотом. Золотом?! Счастлива?!

«Это Запечатление, всадник Гарри, — снова заговорила королева. — Ты избран. Не бойся!»  
— Я… я не боюсь, — пробормотал он, заглядывая в глаза своему дракону.   
«Всадник Гарри самый лучший! Доббит так любит его!»  
Любит! У него в самом деле есть… всегда будет тот — то есть та, — кто его любит!   
Гарри уже не помнил, когда плакал в последний раз, но теперь не удержался и заревел, как девчонка, уткнувшись в своего золотого дракона.


	6. Глава 5

Как их уводили с Площадки рождений, Гарри не запомнил — да он вообще ничего не видел и не слышал, пока в руки ему не пихнули здоровенную миску с мелко нарезанным мясом. Он взял ее, не слишком понимая, для чего это и зачем.  
«Гарри покормит Доббит? Доббит может потерпеть, но если Гарри захочет покормить…»

Он заморгал, затряс головой — и будто под обвал попал: вокруг кричали люди, пронзительно верещали дракончики, ревели взрослые драконы.

— Эй, парень! Забирай свою свиристелку!  
Гарри едва не подпрыгнул: всадник Ал’стор стоял над ним, протягивая отчаянно стрекочущего файра.  
«Ты не обидишься? Доббит? Это мой… моя… — он на мгновение задумался, как назвать малышку, — моя Хедвиг! Мы теперь все вместе!»  
Маленькая Хедвиг тут же сползла на край миски и вцепилась в кусок мяса с нее величиной.

Гарри сидел на скамье, застеленной толстым стеганым одеялом, смотрел на Доббит и Хедвиг и был совершенно счастлив.

— Гарри! Тут брешут, будто ты… Скорлупа и осколки, золотая!!!   
Рон расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Коричневый дракончик рядом с ним завозился и взволнованно засвистел, глядя на золотую, но той было некогда: в миске еще оставалось мясо.  
— Я сразу понял! Еще там, с файром! Или нет, раньше — когда про балладу узнал! А моего видел? Коричневый! Здорово, да? Ты только посмотри на него! У меня настоящий дракон! И он сказал, что я самый лучший!  
— Доббит тоже.  
— Доббит? Это она — Доббит? Ух ты! А они еще говорили, что я… — он вдруг охнул, завертел головой. — Они-то где? Фред и Джордж? Ты их видел? Они что же — не пришли?! И Гермиона?  
Он покрутил головой, но тут же снова повернулся к Гарри:  
— И я теперь Р’нальд, представляешь? А ты?

— Эй, рыжий, а ну потише!  
Припадая на деревянную ногу, к ним пробирался всадник Ал’стор. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что всех кандидатов и их драконов собрали вместе: в круглой пещере с двумя выходами и рядами скамей, застеленных, как у него, одеялами и тюфяками, было полутемно и, по счастью, почти тихо.  
— Сейчас своих докормите — и спать. Если снова есть захотят, вон там, — он ткнул узловатым пальцем куда-то вбок, — возьмете еще мяса.   
— А если мы захотим? — робко спросил Рон. — Обеда-то не было?  
Ал’стор криво усмехнулся:  
— Коричневый как есть. Принесут вам. Немного уляжется, и принесут. — Он вдруг вздохнул, полез в карман, вытащил оттуда сплющенную булочку и протянул Гарри. — Хотя тебе, парень, лучше сейчас перекусить.   
Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от своей Доббит:  
— Из-за нее?  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?   
Гарри молча уцепился одной рукой за скамью, другой — за Доббит и уставился в пол. Деревянная нога Ал’стора была совсем близко, и Гарри только сейчас разглядел, что она вырезана в виде драконьей лапы — до самой маленькой бороздки на когте.  
— Вот и они не понимают. И я не понимаю. Да не хватайся ты, никто ее у тебя не отберет! Другое дело, что тебе еще повезло — сколько живу, такого Запечатления не видел. Будь в одном тебе дело…  
— Всадник, — Рон осторожно дернул его за рукав, — а мои братья где? У них не получилось?  
Ал’стор снова усмехнулся:  
— Ну да, еще и братья твои. Не пожелали они, понимаешь ли. Не нужны им драконы — им, стало быть, Цех нужен!  
— Не пожелали? — благоговейным шепотом повторил Рон.   
— Уж не знаю, возьмет их Мастер-кузнец или нет — ну да это уже не мое дело.  
— А Гермиона? — вспомнил Гарри. — Она же была на Площадке!  
— Что за Гермиона? — Ал’стор повернул голову, уставив на него зрячий глаз. — Кудлатая такая девчушка?  
Гарри закивал.  
— Вот и она тоже — королеву свою не удержала! Сейчас шину ей наложат да к вам отправят. Ну а ты, парень, жуй скорее! Скоро и про тебя вспомнят!  
Гарри взглянул на Рона — тот опять чесал своего коричневого — и нерешительно откусил от булочки.  
— Да вон не они ли идут?

Гарри едва мог различить темное пятно входа, зато шум услышал сразу: кто-то повторял одно и то же, все громче и громче, мелькнул огонь, потом что-то белое, и уже совсем ясно прозвучало:  
— Я требую вернуть моего сына!   
Ал’стор шагнул вперед:  
— Это кто еще чего требует?  
Высокий беловолосый человек прошествовал через комнату. Сапоги — должно быть, подкованные — громко лязгали по каменному полу, плащ развевался, задевая сидящих.  
— Я, лорд Люциус Наболский, требую вернуть моего сына и наследника!  
Ал’стор заступил ему дорогу:  
— Здесь, лорд Люциус, не твой Холд.   
— Здесь мой сын!  
— Сын твой теперь всадник и принадлежит Вейру.  
Беловолосый зашарил глазами по рядам скамей.   
— Мой единственный сын и наследник не может…

— Говори тише, лорд Люциус!  
— Не указывай мне, всадник!  
Где-то за стеной взревел дракон. Лорд обернулся, хлестнув плащом по ногам.  
— Где он?  
— Мой Салент? Да здесь, недалеко!  
— Ты поплатишься за дерзость, всадник! — Беловолосый еще раз обвел комнату взглядом. — И весь твой Вейр!

— Напугал! — проворчал Ал’стор в спину уходящему лорду. — Прям до соплей! Знаешь что, парень, ложись-ка спать! Пока предводители от этого лорда не отделаются, тебя звать не станут.  
— Нет, — сказал Гарри, одной рукой прижимая к себе сонную Хедвиг, другой осторожно поглаживая Доббит под подбородком. — Я так посижу.  
И дракон, и файр были такими теплыми! Гарри прикрыл глаза и не заметил, как уснул,

Проснулся он уже вечером — не сам, Доббит разбудила уже знакомым:  
«Всадник Гарри покормит Доббит? Доббит может потерпеть, но она очень, очень голодная, и маленький файр тоже! Но Доббит может подождать, если всадник Гарри…»  
Гарри протер глаза.  
— А, проснулся!   
Рон что-то скармливал своему коричневому, а рядом с ним…  
— Гермиона! Твоя королева — она в порядке?  
— Крукат! Ее зовут Крукат! — Гермиона отступила, и Гарри увидел рыже-золотую королеву — на передней ее лапе белела повязка. Доббит по сравнению с ней казалась совсем маленькой.  
«Гарри мой всадник! Гарри не будет смотреть на других королев!»

— Мне сказали, что лапка выправится, и хвост тоже. — Гермиона обняла свою королеву. — Летать это не мешает в любом случае, и Крукат будет самая умная, я точно знаю!  
— А мой Отт будет самым быстрым!

— Эй, малышня! Ужин! Да не у вас, у драконов! И зарубите на носу: накорми дракона, потом ешь сам!  
Всадник Ал’стор вывел их на карниз, от которого в чашу Вейра вел пологий спуск — специально для новорожденных драконов. Солнце заходило: над краем чаши небо наливалось алым, а внизу уже зажигали факелы.  
— Ну ты и здоров спать! — болтал по дороге Рон. — Я-то давно проснулся — так есть хотел! И не понял, что это не я, а Отт! И Паршивец — так он полетел и принес Отту стрекозу! Сам поймал! И я уже всех видел: у Седрика, то есть у Д’рика бронзовый, и еще у одного парня — он даже в кандидатах не был!  
— Как бронзовый? У него же зеленая?  
— А это другой!  
— Их двое, не из кандидатов, — обернулась Гермиона. — Говорят, такого Запечатления, как наше, не было давным-давно: мало того что две золотых, так еще и два холда лишились наследников! 

— Ну-ка, делом занялись! — скомандовал Ал’стор. — Кормить, мыть, шкуру смазывать! И не зевать!  
Зевать в самом деле было некогда, только успевай отдергивать руку! Гарри сунул кусок Хедвиг и снова засмотрелся на своего дракона: Доббит ела быстро, но опрятно, не то что ронов Отт.   
— Запомнили? Вот вам и работа на семидневку, не меньше — и не лениться. Увижу, что у дракона шкура потрескалась — отправлю на кухню котлы мыть!  
— Котлы? — вскрикнул кто-то. — Мы же всадники!  
— До всадников вам, как стражу порога до неба, поняли? — Ал’стор еще раз оглядел их. — Обратно не возвращаетесь, идете вон туда, на Детскую площадку, по цвету селитесь — там над входом намалевано, кому куда.  
Рон растерянно оглянулся, Гарри пожал плечами.  
— А за тобой, парень, сейчас придут. Кажись, доругались там с лордами, теперь твой черед.  
— А Доббит?  
— Со мной пока посидит. Им еще решать, куда тебя пристроить: для королевы-то один вейр!  
Вон, смотри — видишь, тебе машут?  
Гарри прищурился и вспомнил, что так и не сходил в Целительскую, за стеклами. 

Зал был тот самый, в котором они прибирались, но Гарри его едва узнал: светильников прибавилось, и стол застелили, а на скамьи положили мягкие подушки.

Да только Гарри все равно оставили стоять. Всадница, что привела его в зал, шепнула:  
— Здоровайся! — и наклонила голову.  
Предводители сидели на стульях с высокими спинками, а вокруг кого только не было! Гарри разглядел длинную седую бороду Главного арфиста; рядом, в черном, сидел не иначе как мастер Северус.  
— Вот всадник Гарри, Предводители!  
— Значит, Гарри… — голос был знакомый. — Нам, Всадники, надлежит решить…  
— Нужно ли нам что-то решать?  
— Всадник Ш’болт!!!  
— Позволь спросить: если бы на месте мальчика была бы, к примеру, всадница Гарри, стали бы мы звать ее сюда? О двух золотых яйцах мы знали уже пять семидневок — или ты, Предводитель, втайне надеялся, что одно из них не проклюнется?  
— Хм… а вы уверены, что это мальчик?  
Гарри подскочил на месте. Толстуха в розовом уж точно не могла быть всадницей!   
— Иногда, знаете, бывают такие случаи, что сразу непонятно… Я бы посоветовала Предводителям проверить! И бедняжка, наверно, сразу почувствовал бы себя лучше — вы только посмотрите, как он смущается!

На мгновение все смолкли, и в наступившей тишине особенно громко прозвучало:  
— Браво, леди Долорес! — Главный Арфист смотрел на Гарри сквозь свои стекла и улыбался. — Право, жаль, что вы не в нашем Цехе — какие баллады вы могли бы писать! Что же до меня, — он повернулся к Предводителю, — я ни минуты не сомневаюсь, что все происходящее правильно. В каждом Вейре со времен Первого яйца ведутся хроники — верно, всадники? — в которых перечисляются все кладки, все драконы, что вылупились из яиц, и все кандидаты, запечатлевшие драконов. Мы, арфисты, храним списки с этих хроник. И ни в одной из них — слышите! — не говорится, что повторение первой, второй и третьей кладки невозможно и что королевское яйцо должно быть единственным! Что же до мальчика… Будь это обычный мальчик, я бы, может, и промолчал. Но — и не делайте вид, будто вам неизвестно, — этот мальчик слышит драконов с раннего детства! Это мальчик, которого люди и драконы спасли ценою собственной жизни — так вам ли, всадники, сейчас сомневаться в нем и подвергать позорным проверкам? Или у вас нет вопросов более важных?

Предводитель медленно, опираясь о подлокотники, наклонился вперед:  
— Возможно, ты прав, мастер Альбус. Запечатление совершилось, и, как говорится, каков всадник — таков и дракон. Думаю, для начала простого наблюдения хватит. Если эта золотая сможет летать — уже неплохо. Не думаю, однако, что мы может рассчитывать на ее брачный полет: она меньше, чем бывают нормальные королевы…  
«Всаднику Гарри больно! Всаднику Гарри плохо! Доббит сейчас придет!»  
— Нет! — вскрикнул Гарри. — Нет, все хорошо! Доббит, не надо!  
Голова у него закружилась: страх и боль Доббит захлестывали, и он уже не мог понять, кто бьется в панике — дракон или человек.  
— Тихо, мальчик. Тихо! Все хорошо!   
Гарри попытался сесть, высокая женщина в красном платье помогла ему.  
— Все хорошо, драконы с тобой, они говорят с твоей королевой, они успокоят ее… До чего мы дошли, всадники! — сказала она громко. — Пугаем ребенка, вместо того чтобы помочь ему!  
— Амелия, но…  
— Р’фус, не сейчас! Не пробуй пока вставать, мальчик. Тебе дадут питье, и пойдешь к своему дракону. Мастер, ты скоро?  
Гарри еще раз моргнул — не узнать черную тень среди разноцветных праздничных одеяний было просто невозможно. Мастер Северус охнул, нагибаясь, длиннополая черная рубаха задралась, и Гарри заметил на ноге выше колена повязку, по которой расплывалось кровяное пятно. На самого Гарри мастер Северус даже не смотрел, сунул чашку и тотчас отошел.

Зато остальные смотрели, да еще как — куда там Запечатлению! Гарри сроду не видел, чтобы на него так пялились: всадники, холдеры, мастера; лица сливались в одно пестрое расплывчатое пятно, но взгляды он словно не видел, а чувствовал, и как никогда четко: то оценивающие — так старая Арбелла смотрела на только что вылупившихся птенцов: отбраковать или оставить? То равнодушные — как тетка Тунья на копающихся в пыли кур: какую сегодня выбрать на суп? То снисходительные — так Полкисс вспоминал про своего щенка: то ли погладить, то ли пнуть?

Вейр ему все-таки отвели, решили, должно быть, что дракон важнее всадника. Доббит пришлось еще раз накормить, но она все не унималась, вскидывалась и повторяла снова и снова: «Всадника Гарри не обижают? Доббит защитит своего всадника!» — и будила Хедвиг, пригревшуюся у нее на спине между крыльев. 

Он уже начал задремывать, но тут у входа мелькнула тень и кто-то позвал сиплым шепотом:  
— Гарри? Ты тут?  
Пришлось вставать и выходить. Рон — а кто же еще? — тотчас поволок его на площадку перед новыми вейрами, обещая горячий кла и булочки.  
— Я смотрел-смотрел, а тебя все нет! Думал, не отпустят! Ты же не ел ничего! Да не бойся, ребята нормальные, а если кто попробует выступить, мы его! Представляешь, бронзовых четверо, а нас, коричневых, аж семеро! И тот лорд-холдер, Н’вилл его зовут, парень как парень, и зеленые — я их не запомнил всех, только девчонок…  
Гарри надеялся отсидеться в сторонке, но его вытащили в середину, усадили рядом с Гермионой, хорошо еще, что не рассматривали, как недавно в зале.  
Он отпил кла и огляделся: все сгрудились возле очага, но сбоку, у скальной стенки, тоже кто-то сидел — и, кажется, с драконом?  
— Кто это там?  
— Да зеленый, — ответил Рон. — Ну, белобрысый такой, помнишь, он еще в первый день на меня полез?  
— А почему один?  
— Да кто его знает? Может, брезгует? Его звали, а он даже отвечать не стал!  
Гарри взглянул еще раз — что-то было не так: ну да — ни всадник, ни дракон не шевелились вовсе, будто застыли.  
«Эй! — позвал он зеленую, не слишком понимая, правильно ли делает. — Ты как?»  
Дотянуться до Доббит было легко — он точно знал, что она крепко спит, обернувшись хвостом. Но самому позвать чужого дракона?  
«Эй! Как тебя зовут?»  
Гарри ждал, и вдруг откуда-то дунуло стынью, как из Промежутка, и тихий голос прошелестел: «Холоднохолоднохолодно».  
«Что?»  
«Никто не зовет, меня никто не зовет, мой всадник меня не зовет, холоднохолоднохолодно».

— Эй!  
Гарри потряс белобрысого за плечо.  
— Гарри, ты чего? Не хочет, и не надо!  
Он дернул сильнее — и мальчишка, как куль, боком повалился на землю.  
— Ой, — сказал Рон, — а дракон-то! Ты глянь!  
Зеленая была уже не зеленой, а какой-то серой, глаза под прозрачными веками наливались чернотой. Гарри приложил руку — холодная липкая шкура отозвалась мелкой дрожью.  
— Может, позвать кого? — испуганно спросил Рон.  
Гарри оглянулся на него, потом на Гермиону, которая тоже поднялась и смотрела на них, и мотнул головой:  
— Бежим!  
Наверно, надо было разбудить Доббит, но об этом Гарри подумал, уже миновав третий или четвертый поворот. К залу! Не могли же там уже доспорить и разойтись? И если они не найдут всадника Ал’стора, то любой другой сгодится!

Он не слишком прислушивался на бегу, но голоса за углом все же не пропустил и на всякий случай остановился: а вдруг там та дура в розовом? Или лорд в подкованных сапогах?

— Что значит — все цело? — спрашивала женщина, точь-в-точь как тетка Тунья, когда решала, что это Гарри стащил кусок лепёшки. — Зачем же надо было травить стража?  
— Может, не успели? — отвечал писклявый мужской голос.  
— Чушь! Ты все проверил?  
— Все, госпожа! Клянусь Первым яйцом, все как есть!  
Гарри оглянулся на Рона — тот, отчаянно тряся головой, обеими руками зажимал себе рот.  
— Не ври!  
— Я не вру, госпожа! Все самое ценное… все на месте!  
— При чем тут ценное? Проверь образцы и документы! Ты хранишь описи? Сколько Оборотов?  
— Н-не знаю… Есть очень старые.  
— Двенадцать Оборотов? Больше? Подними все! В следующий раз доложишь, что было похищено. В следующий! Лорд не любит, когда ему врут. Даже больше, чем я. Понял?  
— Д-да, госпожа! Но…  
— Ты слышал.

Гарри наконец отмер, схватил Рона и потащил прочь — скорее, скорее, уже не стараясь запомнить дорогу, сворачивая куда попало, пока за очередным углом не врезался во что-то… или в кого-то.  
— Малышня, вы что здесь разбегались?  
Голос был молодой и веселый, и всадница — всадница же, точно? — не сердилась, а смеялась.  
— Мы не малышня! — вякнул Рон.  
— Мы… у нас зеленой плохо! И всаднику ее!  
Всадница насторожилась:  
— Что за зеленая? Из новой кладки? Как зовут?  
— Не знаю, я ее спрашивал, а она…  
— Спрашивал? Ты? А, поняла — ты же Гарри?  
— Ага, я ее спрашивал, а она сказала, что ее не зовут и ей холодно…  
— Ох, Соркины сиськи! — Девушка оглянулась на них, смущенно закусив губу. — Ну-ка, малышня, живо сюда.

Вот у нее был вейр как вейр — обжитой и даже уютный. Всадница отдёрнула занавесь.  
— Дромет, на Детскую площадку! Лезьте на спину, быстро!   
Зеленая подняла узкую морду и взглянула на них.  
«Повезу золотого всадника? Хорошо!»  
«З-здравствуй!» — Гарри не знал, услышала она его или нет, но решил, что поздороваться стоит.  
— Скорее же! Парень из Холда или из Цеха?  
— Из Холда, — пробормотал Рон, все еще не решаясь взобраться. — Он лордом-наследником был.  
— Ясно.  
Зеленая прыгнула с карниза так, что дух захватило.

Внизу их сразу оттёрли в сторону: Гарри догадался, что всадница позвала на помощь, так что вокруг злосчастного наследника толпилось уже с десяток взрослых.  
— Мы одеяла принесли, пока вас ждали, — шепотом рассказывала Гермиона. — Укрыли их обоих, они совсем замерзли. Я читала, такое бывает, что всадник не может привыкнуть сразу.  
— Слабак он, — заявил Рон. — Вон тот парень, Н’вилл, тоже наследник, и что?  
— Это из-за зеленой, — тряхнула головой Гермиона. — Мальчикам иногда трудно справиться…  
— Но дракон! — Гарри никак не мог успокоиться. — Она же его дракон!  
— Точно! Ну, была бы у меня зеленая, и что? Ой, Отт! Я не хотел, честно! Ты самый хороший, не надо мне никаких зеленых!


	7. Глава 6

Всадник Ал’стор не соврал — первые дни прошли как во сне. Все вокруг пропахло сырым мясом, кожа на пальцах сморщилась от мыльного порошка, следы масла на одежде никто даже не пытался отчистить, а уж как хотелось спать!

На вторую семидневку стало полегче — то ли привыкли, то ли драконы подросли. Появилось время, чтобы сидеть и болтать у очага, жарить прихваченные с ужина колбаски и куски хлеба… Разговоры крутились вокруг драконов — кто жаловался, кто хвастался, кто просил совета. О зеленом, которого забрали в первый вечер, старались не вспоминать, чтобы не накликать беды — и вдвойне удивились, когда тот же всадник Ал’стор как-то вечером вывел его на детскую площадку и подпихнул в спину:  
— Ступай устраивайся! А вы подите-ка сюда.  
Дождался, пока зеленый ушел, и продолжил, морщась так, что смотреть было жутковато:  
— Вы вот что… присмотрите за ним. Целители говорят, должен выправиться, но присматривать поначалу придется.  
— Почему мы-то? — возмутился Рон. — Он меня, значит, отметелить приказывал…  
— Потому, парень, что ты коричневый, понял? Думаешь, станешь Предводителем крыла или там помощником, так тебе все крыло будет сплошь дружки? Кого поставят, с теми и станешь летать, а не сможешь поладить — грош тебе цена. А вам, — повернулся он к Гарри, — тем более, его зеленая еще не оклемалась, с ней говорить надо!  
Гермиона покраснела — говорить с чужими драконами она еще не могла.  
— Феррет ее зовут, кстати, не забудьте. Ну и ты, Н’вилл, тоже ведь наследником в Холде был, так? Вот и расскажи ему…  
Н’вилл нерешительно кивнул. На наследника он не походил: уж очень был тихий, домашний — как только бронзового запечатлел?  
— Разве я гожусь? Мои-то родители были всадниками.  
— Всадниками?!   
— Были?   
— Только не здесь, в Бенден-Вейре. Они… У них потом драконы погибли, у обоих, ну и вот…  
Рон поглядел на Гарри как тогда в коридоре, и успел только рот раскрыть, как Гарри выпалил:  
— А как их звали?  
— Ф’рэнк, всадник Ф’рэнк и Алиса. Ты про них слышал?  
Гарри поспешно помотал головой.  
— Это да, парень, но растили-то тебя где? В Холде!

— И кто его теперь унаследует, твой Холд?  
Гарри едва не подпрыгнул: зеленый, оказывается, успел вернуться и слушал их разговор.  
Н’вилл пожал плечами:  
— Отцов младший брат, наверно. Из него лорд лучше получится, чем из меня. Вот только садов жалко, у нас в Южном Болле сады…  
— Ну и что? — всадник Ал’стор потрепал его по плечу. — Южный Болл наши патрулируют, будешь залетать в гости. Словом, поняли, ребятишки? 

Присматривать за кем-то для Гарри было внове, но он старался, и получалось неплохо — уж точно лучше, чем у Рона, который все никак не мог забыть перебранку в Нижних пещерах. Правда, на роновы подначки зеленый — то есть всадник М’фой — не жаловался, а сам Рон, хоть и не упускал случая подколоть, от чужих защищать его кидался без промедления. Даже от близнецов, которых наконец-то пустили навестить младшего — те огляделись и полезли спрашивать: правда ли, что братишка уже завел себе зеленого? 

— Не ваше дело! Он-то не испугался, дракона запечатлел, а вы вообще сдрейфили! Что, кишка тонка?  
— Видишь ли, всадник Р’нальд, — ухмыльнулся один из близнецов, — мы никуда не кидались, а сели и подумали: что, если один дракона запечатлеет, а другой нет?  
— Или хуже, — подхватил другой. — У одного дракон погибнет, а у другого нет? Так что мы все по уму сделали, не то что некоторые!  
— Ну и не лезьте в Вейр, раз такие умные, — огрызнулся Рон. — Катитесь вон в свою мастерскую!

О карте, и огненном камне, и том разговоре за углом Гарри не то что забыл — просто было не до того. Семидневка, назначенная женщиной в коридоре, прошла раньше, чем он вспомнил о ней. Да что там — навестить Х’грида и то времени не хватало! Зато оказалось, что Главный арфист сдержал свое обещание: целительница Помфри, круглая и румяная, как зимнее яблоко, заставила Гарри смотреть на большие и маленькие круги, нарисованные на стенке, и наказала прийти через несколько дней — стекла успеют доставить из мастерской.

Еще семидневку спустя начались занятия: вернее, свалились, как Нити на голову. Кажется, Гермиона что-то говорила об этом раньше, но никто даже не подумал ее слушать, а зря.  
К счастью, занятия оказались не слишком трудными. Их наставники — и всадник Ал’стор, по-прежнему опекавший их, и Х’грид, который водил их в птичник, где бродили толстые вейрии с подрезанными крыльями и воняло птичьим пометом, и коротышка мастер Флитвик, с которым они разглядывали звездное небо и рассчитывали скорость и направление Падений, — все они отлично понимали: главное сейчас — только что свершившееся Запечатление. Можно было уйти с любого занятия, отговорившись срочным призывом дракона. С любого — кроме занятий в Целительской. Едва взглянув на мастера Северуса, Гарри сразу вспомнил богато украшенный зал, окровавленную повязку и разговор в коридоре и сложил все вместе, но, как ни прикидывал, не мог понять — зачем мастеру-целителю травить стража порога и воровать что-то из хранилища? 

— Пер-ко-ля-ция, — бормотал рядом Рон, тщетно стараясь успеть за объяснениями. — На кой нам это запоминать? Кла я и так заварю, а на остальное целители найдутся!  
— Ты, всадник Р’нальд, пил когда-нибудь кла вместе с гущей? — слух у мастера Северуса был не хуже, чем у самого Гарри. — Понравилось? А через грязную тряпку, которой ты только что утирал нос, процеживать не пытался?  
Рон пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, краснея до кончиков ушей.   
— Итак. Кто назовет мне хотя бы десять способов приготовления лекарственных средств? Нет, ты уже отвечала… Всадник Гарри?   
— Отвар, — припоминал Гарри, стараясь говорить уверенно, — настой, эта… перколяция, сушка, припарки, порошок, мазь…  
Он слушал! Он точно слушал, но рассказанное вчера никак не приходило на ум, и Гарри растерянно уставился в пол.  
— Н-да. Похоже, всадник Гарри думает, что ему позволено не отвечать. Может, всадник Гарри вспомнит, какие приемы используются при обработке красносусленника?  
«Вот гад», — подумал Гарри. Он уже давно замечал, что мастер Северус никогда не обращался к нему прямо, вечно хлестал этим «всадником». Будто он в чем-то виноват!  
«Гарри? — спросила сонная Доббит. — Ты не сердишься? Тебя никто не обижает? Доббит скучает! У Доббит чешется спина между крыльев — когда всадник Гарри придет и почешет?»  
«Скоро».  
Гарри попробовал удержать улыбку. Вот бы оказаться сейчас в вейре, со своим драконом, подальше от мастера-целителя и его издевок!

— Ну что ж, — сказал между тем мастер Северус, неодобрительно их оглядывая, — головой работать не дано, так, может, хоть руками… В варочную!  
Кто-то из зеленых всадниц жалобно охнул, но тут же смолк.  
В варочной воняло — Рон со знанием дела утверждал, что даже в дубильне, где кожи мокнут, дух полегче, — вечно кипящие котлы шипели и булькали, а глаза слезились от ядовитого пара.  
Без крайней нужды сюда никто не заходил; когда от входа донесся незнакомый голос: «Мастер-Целитель!», Гарри с удовольствием отвлекся от кружащихся в котле листьев красносусленника и попробовал разглядеть, кого это принесло.

— Целитель!   
Мастер Северус вскинул голову.  
— Извини, что помешали, но…  
Через мгновение мастер уже стоял в дверях, закрывая собою проем.  
— Мы ищем… — посетитель запнулся на полуслове, будто воздухом подавился. — Скорлупа и осколки! Слизняк! Гляди, Рем, это же Слизняк, Нить ему в задницу!  
— Северус, — послышался другой голос. — Нам сказали, что Гарри здесь, и мы…  
— Да что ты его спрашиваешь!  
— Вон! — проревел мастер Северус.  
— Все дергаешься, Слизняк? 

Гарри покосился на Гермиону — глаза у нее только что не лезли на лоб. В Целительской мастер Северус всегда ставил их в пару, повторяя, что золотые всадницы — «И всадник Гарри, конечно, как я мог забыть?» — должны знать целительство на уровне подмастерья, не меньше. Но мало ли кто может обзываться — мастер Северус наверняка не одному ему насолил. А вот искать его, Гарри?  
— Они про меня говорят, — прошептал он, но Гермиона только поморщилась:  
— Про тебя все говорят!  
Она была права, конечно, — сплетни не утихали, и дня не проходило, чтобы на всадника золотой королевы не прилетали поглазеть из других Вейров. Но одно дело — заявиться на детскую площадку во время кормления, а совсем другое — добраться аж до варочной!  
— Слизняк, — пропыхтел за спиной Рон, кое-как удерживаясь от смеха. Он стоял в паре с другим коричневым, мрачным и неразговорчивым парнем из дальнего холда. — Хотел бы я на них поближе посмотреть, клянусь Первым яйцом! 

Гарри кивнул. Он тоже хотел их видеть.

По дороге к вейрам их нагнал Колин, мальчишка из мастерской:  
— Всадник Гарри, всадник Гарри, Мастер-Арфист тебя зовет, говорит, какие-то стекла привезли!   
Стекла?  
«Гарри не придет? — всполошилась Доббит. — Гарри пойдет в другое место? Доббит никто не даст еды?»  
«Ну что ты, — Гарри даже глаза прикрыл — было и смешно, и приятно. — Гарри… ой, то есть я тебя люблю, я просто зайду к мастеру Альбусу и после сразу вернусь. Хочешь, Гермиона тебя покормит?»  
«Всадница Крукат меня покормит? Крукат будет ругать Доббит, Крукат думает, она старшая! Но она не старшая, она просто большая!»  
«Ну тогда Рон, то есть всадник Отта».  
«Отт смешной! Отт хочет летать и прыгает! Разве дракон должен прыгать? Доббит подождет. Доббит очень голодная, но она подождет».

В мастерской арфистов Гарри еще не был. Колин пробормотал:  
— Вот всадник Гарри, Мастер!   
Мастер Альбус держал в руках… Гарри сощурился и разглядел два круглых блестящих стеклышка в медной оправе.  
— Колин, оставь одну свечу, остальные погаси! А ты, Гарри, примерь-ка. Глаза пока лучше закрыть.  
Он помог заправить крючки за уши:  
— Открывай! 

Гарри смотрел. Глаза резало — свет даже одной свечи казался слишком ярким и пронзительным, голова кружилась, но он видел! Переплетения нитей на ковре, седую бороду мастера Альбуса — каждый волосок! — восхищенный взгляд Колина. Видел все — и открывшуюся дверь в мастерскую, и двоих, застывших на пороге.  
— Мастер Альбус, прости, мы не предупредили…  
— Гарри?!

Тот, что назвал его по имени, был одет как всадник — если только всадники бывают такими тощими: как он на драконе-то держался? Второй стоял в шаге за его спиной, как тень.

Мастер Альбус наклонил голову, глядя на них не через стекла, а поверх:  
— Всадник Б’лэк? Всадник… то есть мастер Ремус? Здесь?  
— Гарри, Мастер, — мы узнали про него и не могли не прилететь, — сказал человек-тень. Голос у него был усталый и тихий — так, бывало, говорили шахтеры, которым чудом удавалось выбраться живыми из-под завала. Второй, тощий, молча смотрел на Гарри.  
— Надеюсь, Предводители уже извещены?  
— Мы были у госпожи Амелии, Мастер. И если Гарри здесь, то мы больше не станем тебе мешать.  
— Вот как? И сами объясните мальчику, кто вы такие?  
— Сами, — хрипло выговорил тощий.  
Главный арфист кивнул.  
— Гарри торопится, я задержал его. Пусть он накормит своего дракона — и тогда сможет вас выслушать без спешки, а пока выпейте со мной по чашечке кла. — Он пожал плечами. — Простите арфиста — я неисправимо любопытен.  
— Гарри? — тощий поймал его взгляд. — Ты же поговоришь с нами?

Гарри стащил с себя стекла, утер глаза, пробормотал:  
— Ага. Так я пойду?

В коридоре было темно. Он привалился к стене и позвал:  
«Доббит! Тебя покормили?»  
«Всадник Гарри! — он никак не мог привыкнуть к этому взрыву радости — от одного только его присутствия. — Крукат сказала, что я слишком много ем! Но Отт ест еще больше! Пусть он ее слушает, он коричневый, а я золотая!»  
Гарри улыбнулся, и тут голоса в мастерской стали громче, так что он мог различить слова:  
— Да я бы лучше в изгнание ушел, лишь бы мне тогда поверили! Я своей вины не скрываю, Д’жейм и Лили на моей совести — но если виноват я, виноват и Риддл! А если не было ничего, то незачем поминать Риддла!  
— Я не отрицаю такую возможность, всадник, — Мастер-арфист говорил тихо, но Гарри уже подобрался к проходу в мастерскую. — Собственно, никогда не отрицал — не зря же Гарри рос вдали от чужих глаз. Лорда Риддла его положение устраивало и устраивает как нельзя более, и он пойдет на все, чтобы его сохранить. Но доказательств у меня нет.   
— А Гарри-то здесь при чем?   
— Вы что-то знаете? — спросил человек-тень. — Как давно?  
— Вы тоже знаете, — голос Мастера вдруг показался Гарри очень усталым и старым. — Лорд Риддл мстителен, и это не секрет. Помните того холдера из Тиллека, Каркара? Сколько Оборотов назад он досадил лорду Риддлу? Я надеялся, что хорошо спрятал Гарри, но теперь…   
— Но Гарри не может ничего знать!  
— Объясни это лорду Риддлу, всадник.  
— И объясню, — процедил тощий. — Так объясню…  
— Мастер, — перебил его человек-тень, — мы понимаем — предводитель Р’фус вряд ли захочет нас видеть и тем более не позволит свободно разгуливать по Вейру…  
— Ты совершенно прав. Не далее как позавчера он вообще запретил упоминать об этой истории.  
— Но если вы с госпожой Амелией убедите его… и если мы найдем доказательства?  
— Я постараюсь убедить его, мастер Ремус. Но если Гарри не захочет вас видеть, вас здесь не будет.

Гарри попятился, крепко сжимая стекла в кулаке. То, что сказал тощий, просто не умещалось в голове. Ему надо было уйти, остаться одному, подумать…  
«Доббит!»  
«Всадник Гарри! Доббит скучает! Всадник Гарри идет? Доббит наелась и хочет спать, но Доббит не будет спать, пока всадник Гарри не придет».  
Гарри кивнул и припустил по коридору к детским.

Они появились, когда Доббит уже сладко спала, пригревшись на солнышке. Гарри сначала устроился рядом с ней, потом передумал и ушел в вейр. Чужих драконов — он спрашивал у Доббит — на площадке не было. Гарри сам не понимал, чего хочет: чтобы эти двое улетели восвояси или чтобы оказались очередными зеваками, которые только и хотят поглазеть на золотого всадника? Или чтобы пришли и рассказали?

У порога мелькнула тень; он нацепил стекла и встал.  
— Гарри?  
Теперь они поменялись местами: у того, что стоял впереди, Гарри разглядел на шее цепь Мастера.  
— Я Ремус из цеха Кузнецов, а это Б’лэк, всадник коричневого Падфута. Мы…  
— Мы летали в одном Крыле с твоим отцом, — перебил тощий.  
— Бродяга хочет сказать, что мы были друзьями, — улыбнулся мастер Ремус. Вид у него, несмотря на блестящую золотую кисть наплечного узла, был какой-то помятый, под стать голосу. — Лучшими друзьями, с тех пор как попали в Вейр.  
Гарри моргнул. В Вейр?  
— Но ты же…  
— Когда-то я тоже летал на драконе.  
Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза. Летал? А сейчас, выходит, нет? Его замутило. О таком не говорили, чтобы не накликать беду: Н’вилл с трудом признался им, что его родители живы, хоть и не узнают никого, даже собственного сына. А этот, выходит, смог? Пережил?  
— Это было давно, Гарри, — еще до того, как твои родители погибли. Незадолго до того, — уточнил мастер Ремус спокойно.  
Тощий шагнул вперед: теперь они стояли, касаясь друг друга.  
«Завел себе зеленого», — вдруг вспомнил Гарри.  
— Да, зеленая Ликант.  
Он что, вслух говорил?  
— Но, Гарри, давай лучше о тебе.  
— Нет, пожалуйста!  
Он знал, точно знал, что сейчас поймет что-то важное, расставит все по местам!  
— Пожалуйста, что было дальше?  
Тощий едва заметно покачал головой, но мастер Ремус продолжил:  
— Когда я пришел в себя, то узнал про Д’жейма и Лили. Тебя тогда уже отвезли к родне. Потом я смог встать, и мы с Бродягой переселились из Форт-Холда в Плоскогорье, вот и все.   
— А когда ты не мог?  
— Он сидел со мной, конечно. Почти все время, кроме Падений.  
Гарри кивнул. Все было ясно: этот всадник Б’лэк сказал, что виноват, потому что сидел с мастером Ремусом — или как его тогда звали, — а не летал с… с ними.  
— Вы тоже искали огненный камень?   
— Сначала да.   
Надо было еще спросить про Риддла, может быть, рассказать о том разговоре в темноте — но тощий, то есть всадник Б’лэк, улыбнулся, показывая белые зубы:  
— Ты просто вылитый Д’жейм — когда мы в первый раз встретились, он точно такой и был. Знаешь, — он вдруг присел на корточки, оказавшись ниже Гарри, — я думаю, твоя золотая — это за них обоих…  
— Ладно тебе, Бродяга, — сказал мастер Ремус. — Выбирала-то она Гарри. Покажешь нам ее?  
— Ага, только она спит сейчас. Всадник Б’лэк…  
— Бродягой зови, — опять улыбнулся он. — Я привык.  
— А где твой дракон? Я не видел.  
Ремус поморщился, но Б’лэк, так же глядя снизу вверх, выговорил:  
— Остался снаружи, на скалах. Понимаешь, с тех пор, как они все погибли, Падфут ни с кем не говорит.  
Гарри снова вытаращился на них:  
— Как — ни с кем?  
Б’лэк дернул плечом:  
— Кроме меня, конечно. И Ремуса. Но с другими драконами — нет, не хочет. Так что мы с Ремом теперь два сапога пара. — И гулко расхохотался.


	8. Глава 7

Они проболтали, пока не проснулась Доббит, а потом вышли познакомиться с ней.  
— А эти что там мнутся? — спросил Б’лэк. — Вот ты, парень, — ты же коричневый? Ну и как?  
Гарри только глазами хлопал: совсем скоро Рон уже жаловался взахлеб, что его Отта считают чересчур мелким. На Ремуса, впрочем, косились с опаской — все, кроме Гермионы, которой довольно было мастерского знака и наплечных узлов:  
— Кузнечный цех! — выдохнула она. — Мастер Ремус, а с чем ты работаешь — только с металлами или с чем-то еще? Ой, то есть, я прошу прощенья…  
— В основном с людьми, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Некоторые вещи нужно не только сделать, но и научить использовать правильно. Второе удается мне лучше.  
— Мастер-наставник?!  
Ремус поклонился.  
— А чему… чему вы учите?  
— Большей частью обращению с оружием.  
— Оружием? — вскинулся Рон. — Ножи?  
— Ты еще скажи — вилки!   
— Ой, кто это у нас? Никак, лорд вернулся?  
Гарри уже не раз казалось, что Рон порет всякую чушь нарочно, чтобы растормошить М’фоя. Удавалось неплохо — особенно после того как Рон подрался с другим коричневым, нелюдимым и мрачным К’рамом: тот попытался затащить М’фоя в темный коридор и там «объяснить, для чего нужны зеленые». По правде сказать, первым на выручку пришел не Рон, а его Паршивец: вывалился из Промежутка, не удержался в воздухе и рухнул прямо на голову ошарашенному К’раму, цепляясь за волосы. Следом за ним прилетела Хедвиг, а подоспевшему третьим Рону оставалось только начистить обидчику морду. Когда прибежал Гарри, Рон разбирался уже не с К’рамом, а с М’фоем:   
— Ты чего молчал, придурок?! Что значит — зеленый?! Ты, зараза, всадник или кто? 

Теперь «возвращать лорда» у М’фоя получалось куда чаще:  
— Нас, чтоб ты знал, учат сражаться на мечах, а у меня…  
Он прикусил губу и отвернулся.  
— Ты учился драться на мечах? — спросил мастер Ремус. — Интересно.… Если в следующий раз я привезу пару учебных…  
— Учебные! — опять прорвало М’фоя. — У меня был настоящий!  
— Охотно верю. Но должен же я убедиться, на что ты способен. Так как?  
М’фой растерянно оглянулся на Рона, тот скорчил рожу.  
— Да!  
— И я, — вдруг сказал Н’вилл. — То есть меня тоже учили, на деревянных…  
— Отлично! — кивнул Ремус. — Бродяга, ты как? Присоединишься?  
— А почему Бродяга? — спросил Рон.   
Б’лэк подмигнул:  
— Прилипло — я когда-то сбежал из дома с караваном, еще до Запечатления.  
— А потом?  
— А потом в одном холде я подрался с парнем по имени Джоэйм. И дальше не поехал. Так что, Гарри, я тебе вроде как дядькой прихожусь, если ты не против.   
Гарри ошеломленно кивнул.

— Здорово!  
Рон, задрав голову, смотрел, как исчезает в небе дракон — темно-коричневый, почти черный.  
«Этот дракон не хотел говорить с Доббит! Почему? Доббит плохая?»  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
«Самая хорошая. Просто ему, ну, грустно. Не хочется разговаривать».  
— Я спрашивал про своих, — Рон скривился. — Он их видел пару раз, и все… И что с ними случилось, не знает, не то что про… Ой!  
Гарри вовремя ткнул его в бок, но Рон не унимался:  
— Что я сказал-то? И вообще, вон уже сколько прошло, а мы так и не нашли ничего. И ты же хотел рассказать — Гермионе точно…  
Гарри растерялся:  
— А ты говорил, что дело семейное.  
— Ну и семейное! Н’вилла тоже касается!  
Гарри подумал. Он почти не сомневался, что Б’лэк и мастер Ремус прилетели в Форт Вейр ради него самого, но все-таки побаивался: из разговора с Главным Арфистом выходило, что им здесь были не рады — вдруг про него, Гарри, вспомнили, чтобы сюда попасть? Спросить напрямую он не решался — а если найти эти доказательства? Тогда ведь будет понятно? Конечно, надо было думать о родителях, а не о себе, но он же и думал? Просто все так смешалось в кучу…  
— Хорошо, — он решительно тряхнул головой. — Только пусть пообещают, что никому!

— Про огненный камень вообще-то всех касается, — заявила, выслушав их, Гермиона. — Я уже об этом думала. Ну что вы смотрите? Я же там тоже была, в зале! Так вот — про Мастерские все верно. У нас — то есть в Цехе целителей — ведут книги рецептов, и травники, и карты рисуют.   
— Карты? — заикнулся Рон.  
— Естественно! Холодилку или игольник в огороде не посадишь, а на картах все нарисовано: и где растет, и когда собирать. И обязательно делают список! Один хранится в Главной мастерской, а другой — на месте. Я сама переписывала старые травники, потому что хорошо пишу, разборчиво. У горняков наверняка все так же.  
— Но этот, мастер их, сказал, что у них ничего нет!  
— Значит, они просто не успели. А всадники могли успеть, и даже если отчета не составили, по правилам должны были отнести образцы и карту в хранилище.  
— Или тоже не успели, — мрачно сказал Рон.   
— Или ее вообще не было, — вдруг прибавил М’фой.  
— Как это не было?! Они же не могли наврать?!  
— Скорее всего, нет, — сказала Гермиона. — За такое могут даже узлов лишить! Я слышала, один целитель наврал, что может лечить каменную трясучку, так его действительно выгнали из Цеха.  
— В хранилище же лазали за чем-то, — вспомнил Рон. — И стража травили!   
— Погодите, — сказала Гермиона, — так мы ни до чего не договоримся. Надо по порядку. Вот смотрите: есть мы, то есть всадники, и нам нужен огненный камень. И то месторождение, которое нашли. И мы ищем карту, так? Но мы же в Вейре! Мы просто можем прийти в Хранилище и как следует там все осмотреть!  
— Вот и нет, — сказал Гарри. — Помнишь, Предводитель сказал, что запрещает про нее говорить? Так, может, он и в Хранилище запретил ее искать.  
— Да, точно… — Гермиона на мгновение задумалась, но тут же продолжила: — Значит, туда мог залезть тот, кто не согласен с Предводителем. — Она испуганно оглянулась. — Но разве так можно?  
— Выходит, можно, — сказал Рон. — Но эти-то ладно. Вот если лорд Риддл кого-нибудь послал эту карту украсть — это хуже. Он же ее никогда не отдаст!   
— Не отдаст.  
Все обернулись: М’фой сидел, обхватив колени руками и глядя в землю.  
— Ты откуда знаешь? — быстро спросил Рон. — Он у вас забрал что-то? Мы слышали, он у других лордов землю на огненный камень выменивает…  
М’фой вдруг усмехнулся:  
— Хочешь с ним тоже подраться?   
— И подерусь, если буду знать, что это он их убил.  
М’фой прикусил губу:  
— Отец к нему часто ездил и брал меня. И к нам он приезжал. У него нет наследников, а жена, леди Хепзиба, уже старая …  
— И что?  
— Он хотел, чтобы я ему наследовал, — сказал М’фой глухо. — Чтобы жил в Кром-Холде.  
— Так вот почему ты во всадники подался!  
— Иди ты, придурок, — только и огрызнулся М’фой.   
— Слушай, — сказал Гарри, — если ты там был, ты же можешь узнать тех, кто из Крома?   
М’фой снова прикусил губу и кивнул.

Еще через семидневку им разрешили подняться в воздух, не на своих драконах, конечно, — те были еще слишком малы, чтобы нести человека. Ал’сторов Салент, громадный бронзовый, покрытый шрамами от кончика носа до кончика хвоста, переносил уроки с завидным терпением: неопытные всадники докучали ему не больше, чем мухи. В прошлый раз Гарри поднимался в воздух вместе с Х’гридом и мало что запомнил. Сейчас, в одиночку, все было совсем по-другому: огромный дракон пророкотал: «Держись, золотой всадник!» — и небо полетело навстречу. Уходить в Промежуток им еще не разрешали, но Гарри хватало самого полета.  
«Всадник Гарри летит! — восторженно повторяла Доббит. — Доббит тоже хочет летать!»  
«Скоро, — пророкотал Салент. — Со своим всадником летать лучше».

— Для первого раза сойдет, — подытожил Ал’стор. — Теперь пора и вашим оглоедам поработать. Каждый день не меньше часа ходить в сбруе, ясно? Для каждого цвета сбруя своя: та, что для зеленых, бронзовым не подходит. Так что вот веревка, обмеряем здесь и здесь — и в Хранилище, подбирать подходящую.  
— В Хранилище? — заикнулся кто-то.  
— Станешь старше — покупай себе какую угодно, хоть на Встрече, хоть заказывай у кожевников. А пока что выдадут, то и носи!

— В Хранилище, — пробормотал Гарри, отматывая веревку. — Пока все выбирают, смоемся и посмотрим…  
— Я с тобой, — сказал Рон.  
— Всадник Ал’стор заметит, если вы убежите, — Н’вилл покачал головой.  
Гарри подумал:  
— Нет. Гермиона может его о чем-нибудь спросить…  
— Много раз! — подхватил Рон. — А М’фой…  
— Мне не понравится упряжь?  
— А я что? — спросил Н’вилл.  
— А ты что-нибудь потеряешь! Веревку!

— Все готовы? — Ал’стор оглядел их. — За мной!

— Я была у нас в хранилище, — вполголоса проговорила Гермиона. — Оно очень большое. А здесь, наверно, еще больше — за один раз вы точно ничего не найдете.  
— Я и не думал. — На самом деле Гарри надеялся, конечно, но признаваться не хотел. — Мы для начала хоть посмотрим, где оно может быть.  
— Слушайте, — начал Н’вилл. — А те, кто туда залез, — они нашли что-нибудь или нет?   
— Смотря кто залез, — ответила Гермиона. — Если кто-то из всадников, мы бы что-то услышали, наверно. В смысле, если он нашел карту и по ней месторождение, то все в Вейре бы уже знали.  
Гарри покачал головой:  
— Не обязательно. Столько Оборотов прошло, там мог обвал случиться или что еще. И им же надо было понять, есть из-за чего шум поднимать или нет.  
— А если не всадники, а этот лорд? Он ее сожжет, наверно, эту карту!  
— Сожжет? — М’фой скривился. — Он, по-вашему, совсем болван? Он захочет себе это место, вот и все.  
Гермиона кивнула:  
— Пожалуй, да. Значит, надо узнать, не интересовался ли лорд Риддл каким-нибудь куском земли в последнее время. М’фой, ты можешь написать и спросить?  
— Как он спросит, дуреха? — зашипел Рон.  
— Я спрошу. — Н’вилл шагнул вперед, оттирая Рона в сторону. — И не обзывай ее!  
Рон мотнул головой и уставился себе под ноги.

Гарри думал, что их приведут в пещеру не меньше Нижней, но Хранилище, как объяснил Ал’стор, занимало целую кучу пещер — в каждой лежало свое.  
— Смотрите, — прошептала Гермиона, тыкая куда-то вверх светильником, — там нарисовано!   
И правда, на стене над входом был намалеван ремень с пряжкой.  
— А нам что искать? — спросил Рон. — Свиток?

Упряжь была разложена на полу: отдельно кольца, отдельно ремни.  
— Тихо! — рявкнул Ал’стор. — Вот подмастерье Амикус, говорите ему цвет дракона и по обмерам выбираете!  
Гарри встал на носки: подмастерье Амикус, худой и длиннолицый, обвел толпу кислым взглядом и просипел:  
— По одному подходим!  
Голос был не тот.  
— Скажите, подмастерье Амикус, а кольца для шеи и для хвоста отличаются друг от друга? — громко спросила Гермиона.

Гарри отступил к выходу, Рон за ним.  
Бегать по коридорам им было не привыкать, но здесь бежать было невозможно: двух светильников едва хватало, чтобы рассеять темноту.  
— Палку бы, — прошептал Рон. — Как мы вверху-то разглядим?  
Они прошли мимо хранилищ одежды — штаны, по крайней мере, они узнали, — потом увидели глиняные горшки и миски, за ними, кажется, доски штабелями.   
— Вот!  
Рон высоко поднял руку, освещая рисунок, Гарри шагнул внутрь — и тут же отскочил:  
— Там кто-то есть!.. Прячь, прячь свет!

— Кого там Нити принесли? — Голос был тот самый, из коридора. — Амикус, ты? К тебе малолеток не привели, что ли?  
Тень на стене росла, приближаясь, становясь похожей не на человека, а невесть на что — огромное и страшное.  
— Мама, — пискнул Рон.  
— Кто здесь?!  
Рон рванулся было, но Гарри ухватил его за руку и громко выпалил:  
— Мы заблудились!  
Рон хлюпнул носом и, должно быть, вспомнив близнецов, поддакнул:  
— Отстали!  
Человек шагнул к ним и показался совсем не страшным — пока не заговорил:  
— А, юные всадники! Хранитель Петтигрю вам поверит, конечно, но все-таки попросит вывернуть карманы!  
— Мы не брали ничего! — выкрикнул Рон.  
— Ну и славно, если не брали. А карманы все-таки покажите. Вот ты и начинай.   
Гарри поставил фонарь на пол и принялся выворачивать карманы: в них почти ничего и не было. А этот гад хоть бы для порядка взглянул — нет, так и пялился в лицо!  
Рон из-за его спины строил зверские рожи, но нужды в них не было: тот писклявый голос ни с чем невозможно было перепутать.   
— А теперь ты, дружочек!  
Хранитель старательно все рассмотрел, разве что носом не ткнулся, и опять заулыбался:  
— Может, забрать у вас фонари да здесь оставить, чтобы неповадно было? Не хотите? — закатился мелким визгливым смешком и поманил их за собой. — Ну и молодежь, шуток не понимают. Вот в наше-то время…  
Рон пихнул Гарри в бок, тот помотал головой в ответ: «Молчи!»

Молчали до вечера — и только дождавшись, пока драконы уснут, рассказали.  
— Ты уверен? — деловито спросила Гермиона. — А кажется таким… безобидным.  
— Ты бы видела, как он на Гарри смотрел! — сказал Рон. — Я уж думал, прибьет, хотел уже Паршивца выпускать…  
— А женщина? Ее ты больше не видел?  
Гарри покачал головой:  
— Он ей говорил — госпожа. Значит, она всадница?  
— К лорду Риддлу прилетает всадница, золотая, — сказал Малфой. — Я не видел, конечно, но болтали, что они… она…  
— Золотая? Из Форт-Вейра? — быстро спросила Гермиона. — У нас, кроме Предводительницы, всего две золотые…  
— Тогда же Запечатление было! — вспомнил Гарри. — Гости! Она из любого Вейра могла прилететь. Н’вилл, а ты можешь спросить про это тоже?  
Н’вилл замахал руками:  
— Мою бабушку?! Про всадницу, которая летает к Риддлу?! Ни за что!  
— Значит, надо сначала проверить наших всадниц, — решительно сказала Гермиона. — Госпожу Вейра не будем, наверно?  
— Нет, — в этом Гарри был уверен, — Предводители тогда были в зале.  
— Тогда остаются младшая госпожа Дамара и младшая госпожа Белла. Но Дамара… — она замялась. — Словом, я не думаю, что она может к кому-то летать. 

Надо было решать, что делать дальше — если вообще что-то делать. У него теперь были Доббит и Хедвиг, у него даже друзья появились — чего же еще? И всадник Б’лэк оказался не виноват, хоть, кажется, и винил себя до сих пор. Можно было учиться, летать и лишний раз не вспоминать ни о балладе, ни о камне, ни о доказательствах, которые, оказывается, так трудно искать.  
— Ждем, — сказал он, украдкой глядя на остальных: а ну как начнут спорить? Но все молчали, только Гермиона одобрительно кивнула. — Н’вилл ответ получит, и решим. И вообще — будем смотреть.  
— За кем? — спросил Рон.  
Гарри задумался: выходило, что за золотыми всадницами, и за Главным арфистом, и за хранителем Петтигрю, и…  
…И за Мастером Северусом, про которого он так и позабыл им рассказать.

Бирючиновый снился ему нечасто и все как-то мутно, но в этот раз все было как наяву: где-то рядом колотили в медное било, с улицы слышались крики, звук бегущих ног, причитания. Обвал! Гарри подскочил и охнул от боли: голова гудела, будто лупили прямо по лбу, по шраму. Перепуганная Хедвиг налетела на него, он подхватил ее и только тут вспомнил — он в Вейре. Значит, не обвал, а… Что?  
«Всадник Гарри! Драконам плохо! Доббит очень страшно!»  
Он выскочил на площадку, поспешно заправляя за уши держалки от стекол, обхватил треугольную золотую голову — сейчас Доббит была куда выше него, но прижималась и всхлипывала по-прежнему.  
Из соседнего вейра вынеслась встрепанная Гермиона, забормотала что-то, удерживая свою Крукат.  
— Гарри, что это?

— Всадники, слушать меня! — прогремело откуда-то сверху.  
Ал’стор сполз со спины Салента — Гарри и не заметил, откуда он взялся, — пошел к ним, тяжело хромая.  
— Успокойте драконов! Оставайтесь на месте! Все под контролем, раненые сейчас получат помощь.   
— Падение?! — вскинулась Гермиона. — Раненые? Всадник Ал’стор, я целитель, я должна идти!  
Ал’стор смерил ее взглядом:  
— Золотая? Дуй, только не через Чашу.  
Гарри ничего спрашивать не стал, просто рванул за ней следом и почти сразу догнал. Гермиона оглянулась, но промолчала.

На первый взгляд это оказалось куда хуже обвала. Ревели драконы, визжа, носились файры, плясали отблески факелов. Гермиона сразу же куда-то исчезла. Гарри стоял, оглядываясь, пока его не дернули за рукав:  
— Парень, ты чего сюда пришел — смотреть? Помогай нести!  
Гарри подхватил чьи-то ноги; под навесом, куда они доволокли раненого, стояли столы, и кто-то распоряжался:  
— Сюда! И ради Первого яйца, придержите его дракона!  
Гарри повернулся: позади, разгоняя толпу, просунулась огромная голова, и красные, словно кровью налившиеся глаза вдруг уставились на него, как насквозь проткнули, и сразу стало больно и плохо так, будто… «Будто сказали, что надо возвращаться в Бирючиновый», — подумал Гарри. Каким-то чудом он понимал, что дело в драконе, и сам не заметил, как начал бормотать уже привычное:  
— Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, он жив, все хорошо, ему сейчас больно, но завтра все будет хорошо… ты…  
«Д’вис!»  
«Д’вис поправится, с ним целитель, его лечат, он скоро заснет, а завтра… Ты же дашь его лечить, правда?»  
«Рогет даст лечить».

Гарри плюхнулся на землю: ноги тряслись, в голове все путалось.   
— Следующий!  
Мимо пронесли еще одного раненого, Гарри проводил его взглядом — и вдруг узнал зеленую, с которой они летали еще в первый день. Рванулся следом, но знакомый голос над ухом рявкнул:  
— Держи ее дракона!  
А он-то здесь откуда?  
Пришлось подниматься: мастер Северус уже склонялся над всадницей, высокая черноволосая женщина помогала ему, подавая то одно, то другое.  
— Иглы кончаются!   
Черноволосая метнулась в темноту, а Гарри, закрыв глаза, позвал:  
«Дромет!»  
«Золотой всадник! Где моя Дора? Ей больно! Где она?!»  
«Под навесом, справа. Иди сюда, только другим не мешай, их тоже лечат».  
Зеленая была куда меньше и шустрее бронзового и уже через мгновение оказалась рядом.   
«Моя Дора?»  
«Вон там. Мастер Северус очень хороший целитель, — Гарри решил, что почти не кривит душой, — он ее вылечит, она поспит, и все пройдет, вот увидишь. Хочешь пока пойти поесть?»  
«Нет! Нет, я здесь!»  
Он уже слышал, что зеленые сильнее поддаются панике и хуже слушаются, но эта точно была умная. Гарри потянулся почесать ей подбородок — и вдруг в голове точно что-то взорвалось. Он заорал от боли, и зеленая заревела вместе с ним, широко раскрыв пасть и рванувшись вперед, на него. Гарри только и успел что заслониться рукой, почувствовал удар — почему-то сбоку, — и все исчезло.


	9. Глава 8

«Всадник Гарри! Всадник Гарри! Вернись, не бросай Доббит одну!»  
Голос Доббит отозвался в голове приступом боли, но не ответить было нельзя.  
«Доббит, я здесь!»  
«Тебе больно!»  
«Голова болит. Что случилось?»  
«Доббит не знает. Доббит не слышала всадника Гарри очень, очень долго! Доббит было так плохо!»  
Гарри попробовал шевельнуться, но в голову точно налили горячего кла.  
Что-то ткнулось ему в лицо, в зубы.  
— Выпей!  
Пришлось открывать рот и глотать — горько!  
Зато потом получилось разлепить глаза и посмотреть: над ним склонялись… кажется, трое? Или четверо?  
«Стекла!», — вспомнил он.  
— Здесь, Гарри. Хочешь их надеть?  
— Что… случилось?  
Он поморгал — ближе всех была женщина с лиловым наплечным узлом; она поднесла к его лицу светильник и велела глядеть одним глазом, потом двумя.  
— Кажется, все в порядке, но полежать придется. Ты ударился о камень, когда падал.  
— Падал? — Гарри нахмурился и вспомнил. — Зеленая! Там была зеленая, Дромет! Она бросилась на меня…  
— Поспи-ка еще, — решительно сказала женщина. — Успеешь наговориться.

— Мы за вами побежали, — рассказывал Рон, — а вы куда-то делись, и мы, ну, растерялись. Все бегают, кричат, драконы ревут…  
Гарри уже разрешили сидеть, но в вейр еще не отпустили. Доббит почти успокоилась и рассказывала только, как соскучилась по своему всаднику, Хедвиг же целители так и не смогли выгнать — она устроилась на подушке рядом с головой Гарри и злобно верещала, стоило только посмотреть в ее сторону.   
— А потом мы тебя увидели, ты разговаривал с той зеленой — я ее сразу узнал! И вдруг она на тебя как кинется! И мы тоже — думали, вдруг успеем! А ты оттуда как вылетишь прямо на нас! Наверно, она головой мотнула, тебя и отбросило. Только мы тебя не удержали, и ты об камень приложился.   
— Это ты думал, что успеешь, — вставил М’фой. — Нормальный человек ни за что бы…  
— А ты тогда чего полез?  
М’фой фыркнул и отвернулся.  
— Вообще-то если бы не вы, Гарри мог не только голову расшибить, — сказала Гермиона. — И если бы не мастер Северус — он эту зеленую как-то отвлек, кажется, ткнул иглой, у него в руках была игла, а потом Боунт заставила ее успокоиться.  
— А что зеленая? — спросил Гарри. — Почему она так на меня?  
Гермиона вздохнула:  
— У нее в развилке хвоста нашли ссадину, практически рану — сначала ее, похоже, просто не заметили, а потом задели с этой беготней.  
«Дромет говорит, что не хотела нападать на всадника Гарри, — вмешалась Доббит. — Дромет просит прощенья!»  
«А почему сама не скажет?»  
«Дромет очень, очень стыдно. Она едва не поранила всадника Гарри! У Доббит самый лучший всадник, его все знают!»  
«У Гарри… тьфу, то есть у меня самый лучший дракон, Доббит!»  
— Целительница Помфри обещала, что завтра тебя отпустит, — сказал Н’вилл.  
Гарри вдруг понял, что даже не знает, сколько времени здесь провалялся — день? Больше? А что если всадник Б’лэк и мастер Ремус уже прилетали и не нашли его? Хотя нет, им бы сказали…

Они прилетели через три дня — Гарри уже позволили вернуться в вейр, и все пошло прежним чередом, даже занятия у мастера Северуса — оказывается, зеленая и его успела помять.

— Гарри!   
Всадник Б’лэк шел к нему через чашу Вейра, широко улыбаясь, — Гарри показалось, что он даже отъелся немного.   
— Думал, мы тебя забыли?   
— Привет, Гарри! — сказал мастер Ремус. В руках у него была какая-то длинная штука, обернутая в кожу. — Как голова?  
— Не болит, только летать пока не разрешают.  
— И правильно делают. А я мечи привез, зови своих.  
Мечи? Гарри поглядел на мастера Ремуса — того разве что ветром не шатало. Ремус поймал его взгляд и кивнул, улыбаясь.  
— Зови-зови.

За М’фоем и Н’виллом увязался Рон, Гермиона присела было рядом с Гарри, но через мгновение встала и тоже ушла.  
Гарри посмотрел ей вслед, потом на Б’лэка — тот вздохнул:  
— Мы бы, ясно, раньше прилетели, но Рем…  
— Болел? — догадался Гарри.  
— Приступы, еще с тех пор. Накрывает, и семидневка, считай, выпала. Ты только ему не говори, он не любит. А тебя-то как угораздило?  
Б’лэк слушал, кивал и вдруг скривился:  
— Слизняк? Он там был, да еще с иглой? Ссадина ссадиной, а не мог он сам эту зеленую ткнуть?  
Гарри подумал. Он помнил, как мастер Северус отослал помощницу, а потом? Потом он не видел.   
— А зачем ему? И почему Слизняк?  
— Долгая история. Он же был кандидатом, их привезли вместе с Лили.  
Гарри не знал, чему удивляться больше — то ли тому, что мастер Северус был кандидатом, то ли...  
— Вместе? Он что, из Бирючинового?  
— Наверно. Или откуда-то рядом — тогда Прохождение только началось, Поиск объявляли по всему Перну, ну и вот.  
— А Слизняк-то? — напомнил Гарри.  
— Сам понимаешь, Запечатление он не прошел, ни первое, ни второе. Но это ведь не конец света, верно? — Гарри открыл было рот, но Б’лэк покачал головой. — Ты не путай, после Запечатления — это совсем другое.  
— Я бы все равно в Бирючиновый не вернулся бы!   
— Ну и не вернулся бы, что тут такого? У нас был один парнишка, Петтигрю — никто вообще не мог понять, как его отобрали, да он сам, похоже, был не рад и Запечатление не прошел, конечно, — так он потом пошел в Нижние пещеры работником в Хранилище.  
Он посмотрел на разинувшего рот Гарри:  
— Знаешь его? Он все еще в Вейре? Где?  
— Хранилище, — то ли повторил, то ли ответил Гарри.  
— Вот видишь! Он нам вечно притаскивал что-нибудь поесть или вина бенденского. И ничего, что не всадник. Значит, он до сих пор там? А… я ж про Слизняка. Он-то как раз и смириться не смирился, и уйти не смог. Так и шпионил за нами, подглядывал, подслушивал, пакостил по мелочи. Достал — не поверишь как! Потом, правда, все-таки уехал куда-то — никак не думал, что он снова здесь.  
Б’лэк теперь смотрел не на него, а непонятно куда, как будто… «В прошлое», — подумал Гарри.   
— Всадник Б’лэк?  
— Больше десяти Оборотов, а как вчера, — он тряхнул головой. — Так что это мог быть он, Гарри. Или не он. Тебе… нужно знать кое о чем. Ты же учил балладу?

У Гарри пересохло в горле. Вот оно!  
— Как они погибли, всем известно. Другое дело — почему. Странная штука. Все знают, и никто не говорит. — Б’лэк помедлил. — У бронзовых были свои занятия, отдельные — и вот как-то раз Д’жейм пришел с такого и объявил, что мы должны искать огненный камень, больше, видите ли, некому. Сначала этот камень возили откуда-то из окрестностей Форт-Холда, потом там кончилось и стали возить из Крома, а потом… потом лордом в Кром-Холде стал Риддл. Мы, помню, согласились — с Д’жеймом невозможно было не соглашаться, но так и не поверили, что он в самом деле собрался не только горняков возить. Долгий Интервал пару Оборотов как закончился, всех лихорадило, а тут еще это на себя взваливать. Мы думали — забудется, Предводитель утрясет. Но Д’жейм не забыл: притащил этих двоих рыжих из Цеха горняков, потом на Встрече познакомился с бенденскими всадниками — и понеслось.  
Б’лэк невесело усмехнулся.  
— Так что я даже не удивился, когда им повезло.   
— Повезло? — сумел выговорить Гарри. — Они нашли?  
— Д’жейм говорил, что нашли. Да что там, я сидел рядом с Лили, когда она перерисовывала набело эту карту — она лучше всех рисовала… Они назвали это место Волшебной лощиной, представляешь?   
— А ты?..  
— Нет, я там не был. Мы… понимаешь, как раз перед тем Падфут догнал Ликант, и мы… словом, нам не до того было. Рем, кажется, что-то помогал, летал — но куда именно? У них вроде был еще какой-то лагерь в горах… У Д’жейма у самого тогда словно крылья выросли: все ему удавалось, а еще и Лили, и ты. Она с ним не всегда летала — из-за тебя. Все смеялась — можно вытащить девушку из холда, но попробуй вытащи холд из девушки, и тебя не отдавала в Нижние пещеры, только во время Падений…  
Он говорил быстро, взахлеб, как будто пытался заболтать, отсрочить что-то страшное, которое вот-вот наступит. Гарри уже знал, что.

— Ликант, — сказал Б’лэк. — Когда не стало Ликант, все посыпалось. Обвалилось. Д’жейм приходил, рассказывал — про рыжих, про этих бенденцев, да мне на все было плевать, пусть хоть весь Перн сгинет. И другие приходили, Петтигрю тот же. И… — он тяжело сглотнул, — там была Встреча, в Кром-холде, и меня уговорили поехать… Рем лежал два месяца, уже ясно было, что выживет, но что останется в своем уме, никто не верил. Я там… сорвался, наверно. — Он взглянул на Гарри тусклыми больными глазами. — Напился, а проснулся только на другой день. Я… Гарри, это из-за меня, я там — мне рассказали потом — драться лез, кричал про карту, про огненный камень… Я не знаю, как их убили, но это из-за меня… Риддл — он там был, на Встрече, и если сам не слышал, то от доносчиков своих узнал наверняка.  
— А потом? — спросил Гарри. Думать он сейчас не мог, только слушать.

Б’лэк мотнул головой, точно прогоняя призраков.  
— И все. В Вейре, когда я рассказал, мне не поверили, я орал едва не семидневку, всех достал, а толку? И Падфут еще. Другие драконы его больше не слышали, а зачем Форт-Вейру ненормальный всадник с ненормальным драконом? Если бы Рем не очнулся в тот самый день, я, наверно, ушел бы вместе с ними в Промежуток, а так… Мы были уверены, что нас ни один Вейр не захочет… но в Плоскогорье вечно не хватало драконов, их и сейчас не хватает. А дальше тебе Рем рассказал. 

— А огненный камень? — спросил Гарри.  
— В Телгаре заложили еще одну шахту, до сих пор ее хватало — для всех, кто не хотел просить у Риддла. Но...  
— Тоже кончилось?  
— Оказалось, пласт начинается на землях Крома, так что Риддл опять в выигрыше.   
«Всадник Гарри! Этот коричневый не говорит! Доббит опять звала его, но он не говорит! Большие драконы сказали: если съесть плохое мясо, внутри могут завестись черви, от них дракону становится плохо. Коричневый съел плохое мясо?»   
Гарри изумленно фыркнул, поймал недоумевающий, обреченный взгляд Б’лэка, но сказать ничего не успел: к ним шла Гермиона, за ней, в двадцати шагах — мастер Ремус и Н’вилл. Рон и мрачный как туча М’фой тащились последними.  
— Что это с ним? — спросил Гарри.  
Гермиона хмыкнула:  
— Он думал, что с Н’виллом справится сразу, а сам едва не проиграл.  
— Мастер Ремус, — заканючил Рон, — скажите ему, что я тоже смогу! Что мне не поздно!  
— Эти мечи для тебя в самом деле не подойдут, — сказал тот. — Но я подберу что-нибудь потяжелее в следующий раз, хорошо? Думаю, за Оборот ты кое-чему научишься.  
— Вот видишь, М’фой! Спорим, я научусь!  
М’фой кисло скривился, подумал и кивнул.

— А на что спорите?   
Всадник Б’лэк старался смотреть в сторону, а не на Гарри и мастера Ремуса, но получалось плохо.  
Гарри бездумно взглянул туда же, на драконов, которые взлетали над Вейром и пропадали, уходя в Промежуток.  
— А они? Почему они не ушли?  
Но ответил ему не Б’лэк, а мастер Ремус:  
— Не знаю, Гарри. Мы потом голову сломали, но так и не вспомнили, когда Эвант поднималась в последний раз. А кроме этого…  
«Всадник Гарри! — позвала Доббит. — Пора купаться!»  
— Вы же подождете? — спросил он. Б’лэк прикусил губу и кивнул.   
— Я к Падфуту. Рем, ты со мной?  
— В мастерскую.

Мастер Ремус отыскал их уже вечером, в Нижних пещерах — теперь, когда драконы подросли, первогодки могли ужинать вместе со всеми, если хотели.  
— А где Бродяга? Остался на Детской площадке?  
Гарри отодвинул миску.  
— Он не приходил.  
— Не приходил? — пробормотал Ремус. — И где его носит, интересно? Да, Р’нальд, тебе братья велели кланяться.  
— Велели они, как же! А всадник Б’лэк…  
Гарри пнул его под столом — на всякий случай.  
— Наверно, кого-то из старых знакомых нашел, — усмехнулся мастер Ремус. — Ну и слава Яйцам! Раньше он ни вечера в вейре…

Знакомых! У Гарри даже в груди защемило.  
Он едва заставил себя допить кла, сжевал последний кусок сладкой булки и встал:  
— Ты куда?  
— Проверю Доббит— она жалуется, что на задней левой кожа треснула.  
— Вернешься?  
Гарри помотал головой:  
— Спать пойду.

И уже почти привычно кинулся бежать по коридору.


	10. Глава 9

Хедвиг догнала его у входа в Хранилище — выскочила из Промежутка и повисла перед носом, старательно молотя крылышками воздух и что-то вереща.  
«Тихо!»  
Гарри вовремя вспомнил, что надо не вслух, засунул теплое тельце за пазуху — сразу стало легче.

Факел он прихватил по дороге — жаль, светильника не попалось. По обеим сторонам от входа из стен торчали тяжелые железные кольца, которые он не заметил в прошлый раз, — на них, должно быть, раньше крепилась цепь, вдоль которой пускали стража порога. Сейчас вместо него навесили временную деревянную дверь с замком — на него Гарри даже не взглянул, гораздо интереснее оказалась одна из досок: ее явно оторвали и потом не слишком аккуратно приладили на место. Одного рывка хватило: Гарри поднес факел поближе и оглядел получившуюся дыру — сам он пролезал без труда. Пожалуй, и взрослый пролез бы, особенно такой тощий, как Б’лэк.

Внутри было непроглядно темно. Гарри с сожалением посмотрел на факел, выдававший его с головой.  
«Ты же подожжешь его, детка?»  
Хедвиг за пазухой тихо курлыкнула.  
Дорогу он помнил — по крайней мере, до той пещеры со свитком над входом и даже подумал, не поискать ли карту, раз он все равно сюда забрался.  
Хедвиг опять пискнула, Гарри нащупал стенку, вошел в следующий зал, по подсчетам — с одеждой, и застыл на месте: голоса? Или послышалось? Он зажмурился — новообретенное зрение могло обмануть, но слух, верный помощник, не подвел: впереди разговаривали.  
Вполголоса, но не слишком скрываясь. Гарри миновал склад посуды, но в следующий, с досками, входить побоялся, присел у проема, снова закрыл глаза и сразу узнал Б’лэка, конечно, и второго — того самого хранителя, Петтигрю.  
— Забыл, всадник Б’лэк, что тебе здесь не рады? Не-е-ет, не забыл, иначе не полез бы без спроса, а?  
— Как я мог? — Б’лэк говорил тихо и хрипло, но Гарри показалось, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать. — Ты даже Рему на письма не отвечал.  
— Рему? Да ты с ума сошел!  
Петтигрю смачно сплюнул на пол — от сглаза.  
— Пит, — сказал Б’лэк еще тише. — Пит, пожалуйста!  
— Вот, значит, как? — хохотнул Петтигрю. — «Пит, пожалуйста»? Даже не «Сгоняй за жрачкой по-быстрому» или «Почему не бенденское?» Ну, считай, я оценил. Знаешь что? Я не буду спрашивать, что ты ищешь. И не скажу Предводителям, что ты дверь взломал. А ты взамен мне поклянешься, что ноги твоей больше не будет в Форт-Вейре. А, Б’лэк? И Ремуса твоего, конечно.  
Б’лэк молчал так долго, что Гарри успел испугаться.  
— Я не могу, Пит. Пока Гарри учится…  
— А зачем сюда сунулся? Зачем нарывался, если тебе так уж нужен твой сопляк?  
— Наверно, к тебе, — сказал Б’лэк. — Ты же мне тогда поверил. Я сразу не понял. Мы с Ремом потом каждую мелочь крутили — все, что я смог вспомнить. Если ты меня обвинял — значит, поверил?   
— Ты не понял, Б’лэк. Я не спрашиваю, хотел ты меня встретить или нет, я спрашиваю — полез зачем? Почему не сидел тихо в обнимку с Д’жеймовым сынком?  
— Пит, но ты же из-за Д’жейма с Лили... Ты же говорил, что из-за них меня не хочешь видеть… И про карту ты знал…  
— А, вот оно что! — почти радостно пропел Петтигрю. — Решил, что просто так ты Д’жеймову отродью не нужен, только с гостинцем? Золотому-то всаднику! Боишься, что он узнает, из-за кого сиротой остался? И думал, я тебе стану помогать?  
Б’лэк не отвечал — и неизвестно, ответил бы или нет.

Хедвиг снова завозилась под рубахой, просясь наружу. Гарри осторожно ссадил ее на каменный выступ, велел не шуметь и подполз ближе — как бы не пропустить чего-нибудь! И пропустил-таки: кто-то шел от входа, не топая напоказ, но и не скрываясь. Мелькнул свет, луч скользнул, едва не задев носки гарриных сапог, — человек прошагал мимо, черная тень среди темноты.  
— Хранитель! Что происходит? Дверь… — он прервался на полуслове, судорожно втянул воздух. — Б’лэк?!  
— О, — безрадостно протянул Б’лэк, — Слизняк.   
— Встреча старых друзей? — спросил мастер Северус. — И кто же так торопился, что сломал дверь? Дайте-ка догадаться…  
— Здесь не подают, Слизняк. Посмотрел — и катись.  
— Хранитель Петтигрю, этот человек действительно взломал дверь? Почему ты беседуешь с ним, а не идешь к госпоже Минерве?  
— Может, потому что я всадник, а, Слизняк?  
— Недостача в прошлом Обороте, гибель стража, а теперь еще и Б’лэк? Или это с самого начала был Б’лэк? А что, — мастер Северус хмыкнул, — ловко! Один прикинулся сумасшедшим и под шумок перебрался в Плоскогорье. А второй остался здесь, при Хранилище — и кто знает, зачем остался, а, хранитель Петтигрю? Что из десятины утекло к Б’лэку на север?   
— Твое-то какое дело, мастер Северус? — прошипел Петтигрю — Или тебе всегда до Б’лэка дело есть?   
— Мне дело до проверки Хранилища, подмастерье Петтигрю. До якобы потерянных документов и вовремя сопревшего зерна. И смею тебя заверить, не только мне!  
— И давно ты за дела Вейра радеешь, мастер? Или в Кром-холде перестали хорошо кормить? Лорд Риддл больше не садит за стол?  
— Кром-холд? — сказал Б’лэк. — Так вот куда ты сбежал, Слизняк? К лорду Риддлу?  
На мгновение они смолкли — Гарри было слышно, как все трое тяжело дышат. Потом раздался смешок:  
— Да у тебя ножик! Не порежешься?  
Гарри изо всех сил постарался успокоиться, чтобы не разбудить Доббит, мирно спящую где-то там, в чаше Вейра, и придвинулся так, чтобы было видно: мастер Северус застыл напротив Б’лэка с ножом в руке, тот пробормотал что-то и бросился на него. Они покатились по полу, потом мастер Северус то ли вскрикнул, то ли охнул, нож зазвенел о камень и отскочил в сторону. Петтигрю метнулся, подхватил его едва не на лету и вдруг куда-то исчез.   
— Пит! — крикнул Б’лэк. — Пит! Ты куда? Я его…  
Гарри не выдержал и все-таки заглянул: Б’лэк вглядывался в темноту, мастер Северус сидел у стены, придерживая правую руку левой, растянув губы в гримасе:  
— Что, Б’лэк, кинули?

Гарри решил, что сейчас самое время войти, — и тут лоб опять прострелило, да так, что выступили слезы.  
«Всадник Гарри!»  
Он схватился за голову, стараясь дышать ровно, чтобы не испугать ее.  
«Доббит! Очень голодная? Я приду сейчас, честное слово!»  
«Всадник Гарри! — прозвучало не то испуганно, не то растерянно — раньше такого за Доббит не водилось.— Здесь дракон! Чужой дракон!»  
«Падфут! Это Падфут, помнишь? Он просто молчит, вот и все. Я скоро!»  
«Нет! Падфут тоже здесь, но это другой дракон! Зеленый! Его не видно, но он здесь! Я слышу его! Крукат не слышит, Отт не слышит, Роверт не слышит, а я слышу!»

Какой еще другой дракон? Им говорили, что драконы не умеют сочинять и обманывать, значит, там правда кто-то есть? Но как уйти, если эти здесь? Еще поубивают друг друга!  
«А где он, дракон этот? Откуда его слышно?»  
«Он здесь! Совсем рядом! На Детской площадке! Он потерял своего всадника! Он появился, а всадника нет!»  
Гарри заморгал, окончательно запутавшись:  
«Значит, на Детской площадке есть дракон, но его не видно? А кого видно тогда?»  
«Падфута! Он рядом с ним! Всадницу Крукат, и всадника Отта, и всадника Роверта, и всадника Феррет — но они не подходят близко! И того человека, который прилетел с всадником Падфута, и… я не понимаю… Дракон говорит там, где этот человек!»  
«Мастер Ремус?! Это мастер Ремус? А что он делает?»  
«Лежит. Падфут с ним! Падфут схватил его когтями! Всадники кричат! Их драконам плохо!»  
«Иду!»

— Всадник Б’лэк!  
К счастью, больше они не дрались, только ругались.  
— Всадник Б’лэк, там мастер Ремус! Доббит говорит, Падфут схватил его, и... и еще какую-то ерунду, я не понял!  
— Гарри?! Что?!  
— Мастер Ремус! Доббит… — Гарри покосился на мастера Северуса, но Б’лэк уже сорвался с места. Гарри кинулся за ним и через десяток шагов услышал за спиной стук шагов. Б’лэк обернулся:  
— Сгинь, Слизняк!  
— Хрен тебе! — на бегу выдохнул мастер Северус. Гарри догнал Б’лэка и на всякий случай ухватил его за руку.

На Детской площадке все было точь-в-точь как тогда, после Падения.  
Взрослых драконов здесь не было, зато молодняк визжал так, что закладывало уши.   
— Где?!  
Гарри, у которого только что сердце из груди не выскакивало, отцепился от Б’лэка и согнулся, хватаясь за бок.  
«Всадник Гарри!»  
Доббит, переваливаясь и опираясь на хвост, чтобы не упасть, спешила к нему. Гарри обнял ее — куда смог дотянуться, и сразу стало легче.

Не заметить Падфута было невозможно — темно-коричневый, почти черный, он занял едва не всю детскую площадку, а между передних лап у него…  
Доббит ошиблась: не дракон держал человека, а человек извивался и корчился на земле, цепляясь слабыми пальцами за гигантские когти передних лап. Падфут не двигался, и только завидев Б’лэка, повернул голову, так что стало видно огромный круглый глаз, отливающий желтым и белым, — единственное светлое пятно в этой горе мрака.  
— Рем!   
Б’лэк подхватил его, обнял, прижимая к себе.  
«Дракону плохо! — всхлипнула Доббит. — Пусть всадник Гарри поговорит с ним! Всадника Гарри слушают все драконы!»  
Поговорить? С драконом, которого нет? Он вспомнил, как звал когда-то Феррет, и так же потянулся к… куда-то, в общем.  
«Ты кто?»  
Ответа не было. Да разве в таком оре что-то услышишь!  
«Ты здесь?»  
Ремус вдруг выгнулся, забился у Б’лэка в руках.  
«Тесно, — донеслось до Гарри тише любого шепота — если б он не старался так, нипочем бы не заметил. — Тесно, взлететь не могу! Опасность!»  
«Кто ты?» — повторил Гарри.

— Б’лэк! — заорали сзади. — Дракона своего держи!  
Кто-то охнул.  
Мастер Северус боком, осторожно выбрался на детскую площадку, в руке у него что-то блеснуло. Падфут изогнул шею — очень медленно, почти незаметно. Гарри взвизгнул, мастер Северус резко обернулся — удар огромной головы пришелся в плечо, не в лицо.  
Гарри подбежал к нему.  
— Феллис! — выплюнул мастер Северус. — Ему надо дать феллис, вон там…  
Стеклянная бутылочка, по счастью, не разбилась.  
«Всадник Гарри! — отчаянно вскрикнула Доббит. — Куда ты?»  
«Тихо, тихо, — бормотал он, как тогда с зеленой. — Все хорошо, надо поспать, и все исправится, надо выпить лекарство и поспать».  
«Тесно, — опять пожаловался невидимый дракон. — Не вижу».  
Гарри впихнул Б’лэку бутылочку, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на нависшую над ним громадину, и попятился назад.   
Крики вдруг смолкли, и стало слышно, как звякает, ударяясь о зубы, стекло.

«Предводители! — пропищала Доббит. — Госпожа Вейра!»  
Гарри оглянулся: высокая женщина шагала широко, по мужски, подол кожаной юбки хлопал ее по ногам.  
— Всадники! — сказала она негромко. — Успокойте драконов!  
Б’лэк обернулся и кивнул, Падфут подпрыгнул, так что всех хлестнуло горячим ветром, и взлетел над чашей Вейра.  
— Что происходит? — она обвела взглядом толпу. — Мастер Северус, ты ранен?  
Мастер Северус, кряхтя, поднялся, пожал плечами.  
— Припадок, — он подбородком указал в сторону Б’лэка.   
— Что давали? Феллис?  
Мастер Северус кивнул.  
— Всадник Б’лэк!  
Тот смотрел снизу вверх, не вставая.  
— Ты клялся мне, что никаких неприятностей не будет. Что случилось?  
— Припадок, — повторил он глухо, мельком взглянув на Гарри. — Позволь мне объяснить, госпожа!  
— Не сейчас и не здесь, — отрезала она. — Тебе, — ее палец уперся в Б’лэка, — отныне запрещено привозить этого человека в Форт-Вейр. — И добавила, отворачиваясь. — Больных и раненых в Целительскую! Все прочие — в свои вейры!   
— Но это случайность! Мы не думали, что…  
— Вот именно, не думали. Еще одно слово, всадник Б’лэк, и тебя ждет то же самое.

Гарри покосился на мастера Северуса — тот довольно ухмылялся. Или морщился? Досталось-то ему неслабо!  
Толпа потихоньку расходилась, и Гарри наконец-то смог подбежать к Б’лэку и мастеру Ремусу, но их уже поднимали на ноги и уводили прочь.


	11. Глава 10

— Ну мы вчера и напугались!  
Рон ухватил за лапы свежезабитую вейрию, взглянул на М’фоя, хмыкнул и перекинул через плечо еще одну — на его долю. Мясо для драконов уже не резали, но охотиться на живую дичь, даже в загоне, им было еще рано, по крайней мере, так утверждал Х’грид.   
— Мы с ужина вернулись, а тебя нет, я у Отта спросил, где ты, — он сказал, все в порядке, всадник Б’лэк рядом. Мы и не парились больше. Пошли опять на мечах, мастер Ремус и мне разрешил попробовать, только я… Короче, не важно — мы уже обратно шли, и вдруг он, мастер Ремус значит, как-то так вскрикнул и упал. И начал биться. Мы его держим, Гермиона говорит, надо за целителями бежать, и вдруг этот дракон! Мы думали, он его разорвет сейчас! И Доббит как завизжит! Ну и вот…   
— Падучая, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Мы бы и сами справились, я видела такое: там главное — удержать и язык вытащить, чтобы не задохнулся. Но дракон! С ним же ничего нельзя сделать! Я удивляюсь — как он вообще летает в Крыле?   
— А вы где были-то? — спросил Рон.   
Гарри опустил половину туши на землю перед носом Доббит и отошел.   
— Потом, ладно?  
Он и сам не понял, хочет ли рассказывать, но разобраться во всем, что узнал за вчерашний день, не мог, как ни старался. Ни Б’лэка, ни мастера Ремуса никто больше не видел, хотя Н’вилла, как самого непричастного, уже отправляли на разведку в Целительскую. «Улетели, наверно», — подумал Гарри. В глазах подозрительно закололо, и он незаметно утерся рукавом.

Занятий, конечно, никто не отменял. Всадник Ал’стор оглядел кислые заспанные лица и гаркнул:  
— Работать, всадники! Завтра Падение! Кто первый запряг — тот первый полетел!  
Пришлось пошевеливаться: Салент после первого десятка полетов начинал лениться и делал едва пару кругов над Вейром, ничего интересного. С упряжью Гарри прежде дела не имел, зато снова вспомнил добрым словом старую Арбеллу и ее стражей порога: шлейки и намордники не слишком отличались от драконьих колец и ремней. Быстрее всех справился Рон; Гарри, застегивая очередную пряжку, слышал, как он объяснял Гермионе и М’фою про цех Кожевников.  
— А последний Оборот я запрягал всех быков в караване — близнецам, Нить им в задницу, проспорил!  
— Значит, тебе не привыкать проигрывать, Р’нальд, — усмехнулся М’фой.  
— С чего это?  
— Помнится, вчера мы поспорили... Я еще не решил, что с тебя потребовать, но думаю над этим.  
— А-а-а… — Рон обхватил голову руками. — Скорлупа и осколки! Н’вилл! Будь другом, а?  
— Да я сам на мечах не очень…  
— А мастер Ремус сказал, что очень! Да, и мечи свои он забыл!   
— Надо ему написать, — сказала Гермиона. — Я понимаю, что вчера все испугались, но если мы будем знать, что с ним такое случается, мы не будем бояться, и драконы тоже.  
— Не болтать! — прикрикнул на них всадник Ал’стор. — Не отвлекаться! Плохо пригнал сбрую — упал с дракона!

— С завтрашнего дня летаете парами!  
— А второй дракон будет? — зеленая всадница Лаванда уже успела прославиться своими вопросами.  
— Нет, — пробормотал М’фой, — зачем нам дракон? Мы сами!  
— Салент — для бронзовых и коричневых, — объявил Ал’стор.  
— А для нас? — не выдержала Гермиона.  
— И для вас, золотые мои, — рожа Ал’стора скривилась в людоедской улыбке. — А для синих и зеленых будет Дромет!  
Он ткнул пальцем вверх — знакомая зеленая у них над головами закладывала такой вираж, что голова кружилась.  
— Скорость и еще раз скорость! — провозгласил Ал’стор.

Всадница Дора заметно прихрамывала и берегла левую руку.  
— Вот, — сказала она почти виновато, — на вылеты пока не пускают, с вами возиться и то еле позволили.  
Они уже отлетали; драконы, обгоняя друг друга, спешили к озеру — радовались, что избавились от непривычной пока сбруи. Всадники шли следом.  
— Нам нельзя привыкать к большим, — объясняла Дора. — Лучше сразу начинать на правильном драконе, так что я вовремя подвернулась.   
Она остановилась, глядя в землю.  
— Я у тебя так прощения и не попросила. За Дромет.  
Гарри уставился на нее.  
— Ты? А ты-то за что?  
— За моего дракона, — сказала она убитым голосом. — Я к тому времени уже опомнилась, а феллис меня плохо берет. Мастер Северус мне как раз рану чистил, и вот… Они должны были лучше осмотреть Дромет! — Она взмахнула здоровой рукой, едва не задев Гарри по носу. — Хотя я не оправдываюсь, конечно.  
— Мастер Северус? Рану?  
— Ну да. Я ведь едва со стола не спрыгнула, когда Дромет… Он так ругался! У вас ведь занятия уже идут? Знаешь, как он умеет?   
Гарри кивал, но уже не слушал. Значит, не мастер Северус поранил Дромет?   
— А госпожа Белла ему говорила, что я больше летать не смогу! А вот! Хотя орал, конечно, — но пусть лучше орет, правда?  
— Госпожа Белла?  
— Ну да, она ему помогала, я удивилась даже — она обычно не приходит, когда раненые… Так ты не сердишься? А то Дромет мне все уши прожужжала, как ей стыдно!  
— И мне тоже прожужжала, — засмеялся Гарри. — Не сержусь, конечно  
— Тогда я побегу! Увидимся! Ой, — вдруг спохватилась она, — у меня же письмо для тебя! Я с утра у Глаз-камня дежурила, а там этот, вчерашний дракон, которого не слышно, то есть всадник его, попросил тебе передать.  
И сунула Гарри помятый свиток.

Письмо читали все вместе, вернее, Гермиона мигом отобрала у Гарри свиток и объявила, что будет читать вслух.  
«Нам очень жаль, Гарри, что так получилось. Конечно, стоило сразу предупредить тебя и твоих друзей о болезни Ремуса, но приступ был совсем недавно, и мы не думали, что он может так скоро повториться. Сейчас Ремусу лучше — думаю, через несколько дней он встанет на ноги и вернется к своим занятиям. Несмотря на наши просьбы, посещать Форт-Вейр ему так и не позволили. Для меня такого запрета нет, и, как только Рем выздоровеет, я прилечу. Он настоял, чтобы я рассказал о его болезни: во время приступов, в помрачении рассудка, ему кажется, будто он дракон — по крайней мере, так мы решили, сам-то он ничего потом не помнит. Если бы можно было предсказать, когда это случится в следующий раз, было бы куда легче, а пока даже целители не могут помочь. Если рядом я или Падфут, он успокаивается; а теперь, кажется, и с тобой тоже. Так что позвать меня ты хорошо придумал. Не знаю, давно ли ты стоял там и много ли слышал, но прошу — то есть мы оба просим: будь осторожен! Особенно опасайся двоих: во-первых — Слизняка. Он не посмотрит, что ты всадник, и напакостить не постесняется, никогда не стеснялся. Он и сбежал-то из Вейра, когда ему его же пакость отскочила: подлил нам перед Встречей слабительного, а мы его потом поймали, заставили выпить тройную порцию и заперли в кладовой в Нижних пещерах. Не от ума, конечно, но уж очень достал».  
— Во! — сказал Рон. — Я же говорил, что он гад! Правильно они его! Небось ту зеленую тоже он поранил, чтобы на Гарри напала!  
Гарри очень хотелось согласиться, но не врать же теперь?  
— Он не мог. Дора сказала, он в это время ей ногу лечил. — И вдруг его осенило. — Но он мог сговориться! С госпожой Беллой, она ему помогала, — он мог ее послать к зеленой! То есть он ей сказал пойти принести иглы, а на самом деле!..  
— Получается, ты ее видел, эту Беллу? — нахмурилась Гермиона.  
— Ну, я же не знал, что это она и есть! Но она не толстая, как Дамара  
Гермиона кивнула:  
— Давайте дочитаем.  
«…А во-вторых, Петтигрю. Я считал, что он меня видеть не желает из-за моей вины, но теперь не знаю, что и думать. Мне показалось, что он попросту хочет, чтобы мы не появлялись в Форт-Вейре, а на остальное ему плевать. Пока просто держись от него подальше».  
Гермиона покачала головой, перевернула пергамент:  
«Ремус говорит, что мечи могут пока остаться у вас, твоим друзьям разрешается брать их. Он просит написать, что очень хотел бы увидеть тебя еще, но поймет, если ты откажешься, и благодарит за то, что ты для него сделал. Д’жейм и Лили могли бы тобой гордиться, ты настоящий всадник».

— Так, — сказала она. — А теперь расскажи нам, что ты там не услышал и не увидел. Как можно точнее.  
Рассказ затянулся чуть не на весь день, у Гарри даже язык устал. Его переспрашивали, уточняли, а он все не мог договорить, — казалось, будто забыл что-то важное, но воспоминание никак не давалось в руки.  
— И мы прибежали на Детскую площадку, — наконец сказал он. — И Слизняк за нами. Все.  
Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга, переваривая услышанное.  
— Но ведь этот Петтигрю все наврал! — выкрикнул Рон.  
— Тише ты!  
— Я и так тихо! А он наврал! Он же сам в Кром доносит! Через эту… Беллу!  
— Неизвестно еще, через нее или нет, — рассудила Гермиона.  
— Все равно доносит! И она могла ему рассказать про Слизняка! Что он жил в Кром-холде!  
— Что-то я запутался, — жалобно сказал Н’вилл. — Если они оба связались с этим лордом, зачем им ругаться?  
— Мы часто бывали в Кром-холде, — проговорил М’фой. — Если бы лорд Риддл сажал его за свой стол, я бы его увидел. Мы не знаем, когда он вернулся в Вейр.  
— И почему вернулся, — подхватила Гермиона.   
— Может, лорд Риддл его выгнал?  
— Не мог — он же из Цеха, а не холдер.  
— Ну и что? Ты разве не слышала — он там всеми вертит, как хочет! Мог Мастеру-целителю сказать, чтобы выгнал! А про какую вину всадник Б’лэк пишет? В чем он виноват?

Гарри сам не знал, что сейчас думает про всадника Б’лэка, — но ведь тот ему все сам рассказал! Честно! И… он его должен ненавидеть, наверно? Но ненавидеть не получалось.  
— Он думает, что выболтал про карту на Встрече в Кром-холде, а лорд Риддл услышал и их, ну… убил. Чтобы огненный камень был только у него.  
— Глупости! — Гермиона тряхнула головой. — Как он мог их убить? Они же погибли не в Холде!  
— Ага, — поддакнул Рон. — Еще скажи — слабительного подлил! — И в ужасе зажал себе рот. — Ох, Гарри! Прости!   
— Почему они говорят, что все драконы испугались? — быстро проговорил Н’вилл. — Роверт не испугался совсем, он даже хотел пойти посмотреть, но я не пустил.

Гарри благодарно посмотрел на него.  
— Твой Роверт! — сказала Гермиона, мимоходом бросая на Рона убийственный взгляд. — Он вечно лезет куда не надо! Кто недавно чуть в озере не утонул?   
— Он такой, — сказал Н’вилл почти гордо. — Но тут не в нем дело — во мне. Я… я похожее уже видел, дома. Мама с папой, — он сглотнул и часто заморгал, — они совсем ничего не чувствуют, просто лежат, но иногда начинают вот так же… биться, оба сразу. Их тогда привязывают. — Он низко склонил голову. — Может, им тоже кажется, что они драконы?

Гарри замер. Вот оно — то, что не давало ему покоя!  
«Доббит!» — позвал он.  
Драконы уже искупались и блаженно дремали на солнышке, так что ему пришлось позвать еще раз.  
«Доббит!»  
«Всадник Гарри? Доббит спала и не слышала! Ты придешь почесать под правой лопаткой?»  
Она была такая смешная — самая прекрасная в мире!  
«Доббит любит Гарри!»  
«И я тебя! Помнишь дракона, которого не видно?»  
«Доббит смешная, но она помнит».  
«Ты его слышала? Ведь слышала?»  
«Конечно, Доббит слышала, — ответила она с достоинством. — Доббит позвала всадника Гарри, и он успокоил дракона, которого не видно. Всадник Гарри самый лучший, даже когда говорит, что Доббит смешная!»  
«Я скоро! Можешь еще поспать».  
Гермиона, кажется, что-то говорила, но Гарри не слушал. Хорошо, ему самому этот невидимый дракон — то есть разговор с ним — мог почудиться, но как же быть с Доббит? Драконы не врут и не придумывают, просто не умеют!

— Гарри! Гарри, ты чего? — Рон дергал его за рукав. — Я не нарочно, правда!  
Гарри ошеломленно кивнул.  
— Ага.   
— Гермиона говорит, что Слизняк…  
— Мастер Северус!  
— …не стал бы обвинять этого Петтигрю, если бы он правда не воровал. Я-то думаю, что все равно стал бы, но тогда бы Петтигрю не испугался, наверно. А он даже сбежал!  
— Он не тогда сбежал, — Гарри никак не мог вернуться к разговору. — Он убежал, когда Б’лэк отнял нож. Может, он испугался, что Б’лэк Слизняка прирежет?  
— А наоборот, значит, не боялся? Нож-то достал мастер Северус!  
Гермиона умолкла, склонив голову на бок:  
— Крукат зовет, говорит, ей натерло шею. Я схожу и подумаю, а то с вами тут…  
— Я с тобой! — Н’вилл поспешно встал.  
«Всадник Гарри!»  
— Иду, — сказал Гарри вслух.  
«Всадник Гарри! Боунт спрашивает Доббит, где всадник Гарри был вчера вечером! Всадница Боунты хочет видеть Гарри! Скорее почеши Доббит спину!»

Почесать спину он успел, а вот мазать ее маслом пришлось под бдительным присмотром незнакомого синего всадника: тот действительно получил от Госпожи Вейра приказ как можно скорее привести Гарри в комнату Совета.

Главный зал сегодня был пуст, почти как перед Запечатлением, когда их послали делать здесь уборку. Гарри даже покачал головой — неужели совсем недавно у него не было Доббит? Ну да, они с Роном сидели вот здесь, а из той двери…

— Сюда, — сказал всадник, указывая на дверь.  
Комната Совета была куда меньше и уютнее — в углу, несмотря на летнее время, горел очаг, на полу лежали большие шкуры, полосатые и пятнистые. Госпожа Вейра и Главный арфист сидели в мягких креслах. Предводитель устроился на высоком жестком стуле с подлокотниками, откинувшись на спинку: ноги он положил на приставленную к стулу скамеечку. На столике перед ними стояли кружки с дымящимся кла.  
Большой стол, вокруг которого, должно быть, обычно собирались предводители вейров, сейчас был отодвинут к стене.  
— Итак, Гарри, — начала госпожа Амелия, — мы хотели бы поговорить с тобой о вчерашнем происшествии. Дело в том, что…  
— Я не опоздал?  
В комнату ворвался темнокожий всадник — Гарри видел его перед Запечатлением.  
— Амелия. Предводитель Р’фус. Мастер-Арфист. А, Гарри, и ты уже здесь!  
Он взглянул на низенькое кресло, усмехнулся и прислонился к стене.  
— А где же?..  
— Северус сейчас придет, — ответил Мастер Альбус.  
— Не будем терять времени. — Предводитель Р’фус выпрямился и положил руки на подлокотники. — В Вейре пропал человек, и у нас есть основания предполагать, что ты можешь знать об этом.

Пропал? Так они не из-за Ремуса его позвали? Спрашивать Гарри не решился — просто стоял и ждал.  
— Петтигрю, старший хранитель. Помощник пришел утром сменить его, но обнаружил только сломанную дверь, самого же Петтигрю со вчерашнего вечера никто не видел. Хорошо, что кое-кто еще помнит — Оборотов десять назад он водил дружбу с неким всадником Б’лэком, который как раз вчера впервые за долгое время появился в Вейре. И все мы знаем, к кому он прилетал.  
— Р’фус!  
— Мы уже оповестили Предводителей Вейра Плоскогорье, но если ты расскажешь нам все как есть, может статься, всадник Б’лэк нам и не понадобится.  
— Р’фус!  
— Что тебе не нравится, Амелия? Всадником невозможно стать за несколько семидневок! Если мы не будем объяснять новичкам, как надо вести себя в Вейре, такие случаи будут повторяться снова и снова. Особенно с этим Запечатлением! Мерзость, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Предводитель, — заговорил темнокожий всадник, — а причем здесь мастер Северус?  
— Не перебивай меня, всадник Ш’болт! Так вот, Гарри, чтобы ты понял: в одном из залов были найдены сброшенные со стеллажей свитки, а в соседнем коридоре — помет файра. У нас не так много огненных ящериц, чтобы мы не догадались сложить два и два. Так что же ты там делал?

Гарри затравленно оглянулся. Предводитель Р’фус сейчас до ужаса походил на тетку Тунью: у нее Гарри тоже был виноват во всем сразу вплоть до плохой погоды и тоже должен был признаваться и каяться. И сколько ни пытался объяснять, что не он начал первый, — ничего не помогало, а Дадли и его дружки могли еще и надавать потом — за подставу, так это у них называлось. А вдруг Слизняк сейчас придет и тоже на него свалит?  
— Предводитель, позволь, я объясню, — заговорил Мастер-арфист, нарушив тягостное молчание. — Гарри все поймет, я уверен.   
Он улыбнулся Гарри, стекла на носу сверкнули, будто две ледышки.  
— Понимаешь, раньше такого никогда не случалось — чтобы человек исчезал ни с того ни с сего, вот мы и думаем, что могло произойти. А вдруг ему стало плохо в одном из дальних залов? Их там столько, что и за Оборот не обойти! Те, которые обозначены на плане Хранилища, уже обыскали, но пещеры уходят глубоко под землю.   
Гарри опустил голову. Старые привычки никак не хотели отпускать, он раскрыл рот и снова закрыл: голоса не было.  
— Ну, Гарри, все в порядке. Хочешь кла?  
Он отхлебнул из чашки, едва не подавился. А ведь совсем недавно казалось, что у всадников жизнь легкая — летай да сражайся с Нитями! Сейчас ему хотелось только одного: поскорее вернуться к Доббит. Да, Доббит стоила всего, что случилось с ним раньше и что могло случиться еще. Он теперь всадник, верно? А всадник выполняет приказы Предводителя. Скорлупа и осколки!

— Я искал всадника Б’лэка, — начал он хрипло. — Мы с ним говорили про Петтигрю, я вспомнил и пошел в Хранилище, думал, он там… И нашел.  
— И не позвал, а сидел в коридоре? Почему?  
— Они ругались. Про моих… моих родителей и какую-то карту, — добавил он быстро.  
— Карту? Опять?!  
Гарри только и оставалось, что кивнуть. Смотреть на Предводителей он побоялся, но всадник Р’фус и без того сердито пыхтел на всю комнату.  
— А потом?   
— А потом пришел С-с-с… то есть мастер Северус.  
Дверь в комнату Совета распахнулась, ударив о стену.   
— О, — сказал Мастер-Арфист. — Северус, ты вовремя. Гарри как раз начал рассказывать о тебе. Гарри, продолжай, пожалуйста! Вдвоем вы точнее сможете все вспомнить.  
— И они стали ругаться все трое.  
— Тоже про карту?  
Слизняк смотрел так, что хотелось бежать без оглядки. Но разве всадник может бежать?  
— Мастер Северус сказал, что у Петтигрю в хранилище пропадает еда, и… и потом он сказал, что Петтигрю с всадником Б’лэком сговорились и воруют еду вместе!  
— Что?!  
Всадник Ш’болт хрюкнул, попытался сдержать смех — и не смог, закатился хохотом.  
— Б’лэк?! Таскает продукты со склада?!  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, лежать бы уже Гарри убитому.  
— У тебя есть доказательства, мастер? — спросила госпожа Амелия.  
— Может, об этом мы без Гарри? — спросил Ш’болт. — Зачем парня держать, пусть доскажет и идет. Давай, Гарри!  
— Дальше, — он выпрямился и взглянул на Слизняка. Пусть думает что хочет! — Дальше они все подрались, и Петтигрю убежал. Там был другой выход, наверно. А меня позвала Доббит, и я позвал Б’лэка. Все.  
— Доббит! — пробормотал Предводитель Р’фус. Его шишковатые пальцы вцепились в подлокотник, на лбу выступили толстые жилы. — Карта! Я запрещаю…  
Он вдруг захрипел и начал оседать вниз. Нога соскользнула со скамеечки, дернулась раз и другой.  
Мастер Северус сорвался с места, кинулся к Предводителю, госпожа Амелия удержала голову Р’фуса, не давая удариться.  
Где-то совсем близко взревел дракон, так громко и горестно, что крик отозвался мгновенной болью в голове, в шраме от Нити. Гарри растерянно оглянулся. Мастер Альбус поймал его взгляд и указал на дверь — иди, мол.   
— Пойдем, парень! — Всадник Ш’болт ухватил его за плечо и вытолкнул в зал. — Нечего тебе тут.   
Кажется, он не злился, но держал крепко.   
— Дракон! — выговорил Гарри, тыкая пальцем в дверь. — Его дракон!  
— Амелия слышит, она скажет ему. — Ш’болт покачал головой. — Да уж, парень, везет тебе.  
Из-за двери что-то крикнули, Ш’болт прислушался и кивнул.  
— Лети в Целительскую, возьми сумку мастера Северуса и сразу назад. Быстро!


	12. Глава 11

Сумку ему, конечно, не дали: целительница Помфри объявила, что пойдет сама. Гарри вернулся вместе с ней к комнате Совета сказать, что выполнил поручение. Голова больше не болела. Гарри посидел немного и совсем уже собрался уйти, когда дверь все-таки открылась. Всадник Ш’болт кивнул ему:  
— Р’фус жив. Повезло, что мастер Северус был здесь. Как там твоя золотая, подождет еще немного? Мастер Альбус хотел с тобой поговорить, раз уж тут не получилось. Идем?

Пришлось тащиться следом. «Наверняка будут ругать», — подумал Гарри: еще бы, едва не угробил Предводителя!  
— Ты чего вздыхаешь? — спросил Ш’болт.  
— Предводитель Р’фус, — тоскливо сказал Гарри. — Он же из-за меня… — И ушам не поверил, когда Ш’болт тихо усмехнулся.  
— Не вздумай даже. Не в тебе дело, парень. Вернее, не в тебе лично. Предводитель Р’фус, — он взглянул на Гарри, белки глаз сверкнули на темном лице, — предводитель Р’фус любит, чтобы все шло по порядку, а в последнее время — я и сам часто об этом думаю — в Форт-Вейре происходит что-то странное. Взять хоть ваше Запечатление: два золотых яйца еще как-то можно было пережить, но всадника королевы! Да еще и героя учебной баллады! А в придачу ссора с Наболом — хорошо, что не с Бенденом, и тот холд в Южном Болле, который тоже остался без наследника.…   
Ш’болт вздохнул, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил сплетни, которые как-то притащили близнецы, — о том, что Р’фус никак не хочет уходить на покой.   
— Так что он поступил как всегда: просто запретил упоминать о тебе. Пока Амелия на днях не заговорила об обучении.  
Ш’болт остановился и, так же как недавно в комнате Совета, прислонился к стене. Коридор здесь поворачивал, и на повороте полагалось вешать по два светильника, но разглядеть Ш’болта как следует Гарри все равно не мог — слишком тот был высок ростом.  
— О-обучении? — заикнулся он.  
— Золотых всадниц учит Предводительница — по крайней мере, у нас в Форт-Вейре. И эти уроки, как ты понимаешь, рассчитаны на девушек, — Ш’болт опять усмехнулся, — а не на мальчиков. Когда до Р’фуса дошло, он орал не меньше часа, потом попытался доказать, что твоя Доббит не взлетит, а если взлетит, то в брачный полет точно не поднимется. Ал’стор ему, конечно, объяснял, что дракон у тебя совершенно нормальный, но толку? Если так, говорит, пусть учится вместе с зелеными… Это золотая-то!  
Гарри едва не захлебнулся от возмущения:  
— Моя Доббит взлетит!..   
«Всадник Гарри? Доббит что-то сделала не так?»  
«Все так! Ты самая лучшая!»  
«Доббит скучает без Гарри. Крукат слишком много хвастается, а Отт опять спит».  
Гарри разозлился еще больше.  
— Что? — Ш’болт оттолкнулся от стены, и Гарри пришлось задрать голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — Что-то случилось?  
— Случилось! — Злость не проходила — наоборот, становилась сильнее. — Доббит там одна, а я должен ходить здесь и слушать всякую… всякую…  
— Всякую чушь? — подхватил Ш’болт. — Эта чушь называется политикой, Гарри, и всаднику королевы от нее никуда не деться.   
Он отодвинулся и рассмеялся:  
— Не поверишь, я нарочно учился говорить «Золотой всадник» и не вздрагивать. Амелия тоже считает, что пока тебе рано об этом слышать, но тут я с ней не согласен.  
— А всадник Р’фус… — Гарри не знал, как спросить, и наконец выговорил: — Он скоро поправится?  
— Хочешь знать, сможет ли он управлять Вейром? — Ш’болт покачал головой. — Едва ли. Но до следующего брачного полета Боунт Предводитель — он.  
— А после? — замирая, спросил Гарри. — Ты?  
— Возможно.   
— Ты поэтому со мной говоришь?  
— И поэтому тоже. Но в любом случае я считаю: есть вещи, которые скрывать не годится. В тебе уже заинтересованы слишком многие… — он на мгновение умолк, глядя прямо на Гарри, — за пределами Форт-Вейра. А уж когда твоя Доббит будет готова подняться в брачный полет! Ты должен знать.  
Ш’болт протянул руку — ладонь у него была как две гарриных — и подтолкнул Гарри в плечо.   
— Пойдем. И помни: ты всадник, и Вейр — твой дом. А что до учебы — придется нам пошевелить мозгами.

Гарри едва не рассмеялся: стоило ему подумать, что все в его жизни окончательно запуталось, как все запутывалось еще больше.

— Спасибо, что откликнулся на мою просьбу, — сказал Главный Арфист.   
Гарри восхищенно огляделся. Комната была очень светлая и теплая, полная всякой всячины, которую хотелось рассмотреть поближе, — словом, такая, о какой Гарри мечтал холодными ночами в Бирючиновом. В дальнем углу стояла арфа темного дерева — Гарри и не знал, что бывают такие большие, арфист в их холде играл на маленькой, переносной.  
— Пожалуй, лучшая моя работа, — сказал мастер Альбус.  
Гарри ошеломленно кивнул. Он как-то позабыл — или вовсе не думал, — что Главный арфист умеет петь и играть.   
— Я назвал ее Феникс, — продолжал мастер Альбус, глядя на Гарри поверх стекол. — В старых свитках — самых старых — так называлась прекрасная птица, которая сгорала в огне, но не умирала, а возрождалась из пепла. — Он улыбнулся. — Молодость любит высокие слова, не так ли? Сейчас я выбрал бы другое имя.  
— Какое? — спросил Гарри.  
Мастер Альбус отодвинулся от стола, за которым сидел, и Гарри увидел еще одну арфу, гораздо меньше и невзрачнее.  
— Это Шмель, — сказал Альбус. — Последняя.  
— Шмель?  
— Маленький жук, который громко гудит. Хочешь послушать?  
Гарри уже собрался согласиться, но вдруг перед ним как наяву возникло темное лицо, и низкий голос проговорил: «В тебе заинтересованы слишком многие».  
Молчание затягивалось, наконец мастер Альбус кивнул:  
— В другой раз? Ну что ж, ты, наверно, хочешь знать, что нужно Главному Арфисту от всадника-первогодки?   
— Баллада! — выкрикнул Гарри. Конечно, давно надо было догадаться — любую балладу кто-то сочинил. — Это вы ее написали?  
— Нет, мой мальчик, не я. Но я могу попросить Риту, чтобы она приехала в Форт-Вейр или, к примеру, на Встречу в Форт-холд, чтобы ты мог расспросить ее.  
— Рита? Так ее зовут?  
— Да ты должен ее знать — не саму, конечно, а песни. «Глупый Ар’мандо», или «Приворотное зелье», или вот еще — «Разбитое сердце». Впрочем, не думаю, что она скажет тебе больше, чем всадник Х’грид.  
— Да он не сказал ничего!  
— И тебя это остановило? Рита любит забросить удочку — а что там на крючке, неизвестно. Возможно, рыба, а возможно, старый башмак. Разве ты не искал ответов на вопросы, которые у тебя появились?  
Гарри нехотя кивнул.  
— Я понимаю, ты можешь отказаться и уйти, но все-таки спрошу: что, по-твоему, самое важное в этой истории? Не только для тебя — для всех, кто живет на Перне?  
— Огненный камень.  
— Огненный камень?  
Он наклонился и вдруг провел рукой по струнам маленькой арфы — та отозвалась низким печальным голосом. За первым аккордом последовал второй, и Гарри не сразу понял, что мастер Альбус не поет даже, а неторопливо выговаривает:  
— Я вышел на свет и увидел на солнце пятна,   
Но я же о них не помнил, пока не вышел!  
И вот я прошу — верните меня обратно,  
Обратно, под темную, низкую эту крышу…  
Перебивать его казалось кощунством, но Гарри вдохнул поглубже и выговорил, как в холодную воду прыгнул:  
— Мастер Альбус! Тогда, в Главном зале — тебе было понятно, что мы все слышали?  
Музыка смолкла.   
— Да.  
— И это правда? Про лорда Риддла? То есть я уверен, что правда, но я не понимаю, как…  
Мастер Альбус выпрямился.  
— И все-таки что важнее: доказать вину лорда Риддла или найти огненный камень?   
— Н-наверно, камень.  
— Я рад, что ты так думаешь, Гарри. Лорд Риддл — в какой-то степени следствие, хотя будь на его месте другой человек…  
— Я хочу! В смысле, найти эту карту. Но я не знаю, как! Я вообще не знаю, есть она или нет! Может, они вообще ничего не нашли!  
На минуту Гарри захотелось, чтобы так оно и было — чтобы не надо было думать ни о чем, кроме Доббит, и завтрашних занятий, и ужина…  
Мастер Альбус покачал головой:  
— Нашли, это я могу сказать точно. А касательно карты — найденное единожды наверняка будет найдено и во второй раз. Конечно, хотелось бы ее отыскать, и мы ищем, но не останавливаемся на этом. Впрочем… — Он оценивающе посмотрел на Гарри. — Кажется, есть один способ. Сейчас ты единственный, кто побывал в этой Волшебной лощине — ты знаешь, что ее назвали именно так?   
— Но я же… мне же…  
— Тебе было два или три Оборота от роду, но ты ее видел, и если бы мы извлекли это воспоминание из твоей памяти…  
— А разве так можно?  
Мастер Альбус пожевал губами.  
— Вот вопрос. Есть человек, который утверждает, что это допустимо. Если ты согласишься, мы могли бы попробовать. Собственно, дело как раз в человеке, о котором я говорю, — в мастере Северусе.  
— В каком еще?! А-а-а…  
— Его трудно назвать приятным, это правда, но во всем остальном я ему верю.  
— Но он… он жил в Кром-холде! Где Риддл!  
— Лорд Риддл, Гарри. И ты, конечно, вправе отказаться, если не хочешь.   
— Я… можно мне подумать? До завтра?  
— Ты можешь думать сколько угодно, Гарри.  
— Так я пойду?  
— Мне было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Гарри. Буду рад, если ты еще раз найдешь минутку для старика.  
Гарри закивал:  
— Да. Да, конечно! — и попятился к двери.  
На пороге он оглянулся: Главный Арфист больше не смотрел на него, а снова держал в руках арфу и почти неслышно допевал — или договаривал:  
— Верните мне время, когда я не видел пятен   
на солнце — не важно, что солнца не видел тоже.

— Гарри, где ты ходишь! — шепотом заорал Рон. — Мы с М’фоем такое придумали — закачаешься!  
— Ерунду вы придумали! — отрезала Гермиона. — Гарри, тебя не ругали? Что там было?  
Гарри протер глаза, будто проснулся от долгого сна. Что же там было?  
— Петтигрю! — вспомнил он. — Петтигрю пропал!   
— Очень плохо, — сказала Гермиона, — по-моему, он никуда не пропал, а просто скрылся. Я же говорила, что мастер Северус не стал бы обвинять зря! А значит, эта ваша выдумка вообще никуда не годится!  
— Да что за выдумка? — спросил Гарри.  
— Давай ты, — сказал Рон М’фою. — Языком молоть у тебя лучше получается.  
— Если бы только это! — М’фой окинул Рона презрительным взглядом и повернулся к Гарри. — Мы подумали: если сделать вид, что мы наконец-то нашли ту самую карту, кто-нибудь на это обязательно клюнет. И тогда мы поймем…  
— Поймем, кто виноват! — закончил Рон.  
— Превосходно! — хмыкнула Гермиона. — Вам не кажется, что первыми клюнут Предводители?  
— Вряд ли, — сказал Гарри. — Всадник Р’фус… ему плохо стало, когда мы разговаривали.   
Все изумленно уставились на Гарри.   
— С тобой никаких Нитей не надо! — наконец выговорил Рон. — Сам справишься!  
— Действительно, отчего бы тебе не слетать в Кром-холд и не поговорить с лордом Риддлом? — добавил М’фой.  
— А мне не смешно! — Гермиона чуть не плакала. — Если мы правильно поняли про этого лорда Риддла…  
— Правильно, — Гарри старался не смотреть на них. — Я говорил с Главным Арфистом, и он сказал только, что доказательств нет. — «Так же, как и всаднику Б’лэку, — подумал он. — Значит, теперь их никто больше не ищет».   
Гермиона всплеснула руками:  
— С Главным Арфистом?  
— А он здоров? — вставил Рон.  
— Когда я уходил, был здоров, — ответил Гарри. — И он сказал мне про огненный камень: его нашли, это точно.  
— Откуда арфисту знать?.. — начал М’фой, но Гермиона не дала ему договорить:  
— Тем более! Получается, что из-за огненного камня лорд Риддл убил столько народу! Твоих родственников, Рон, и родителей Гарри, и покалечил родителей Н’вилла, а М’фоя хотел забрать из дома.… Так что ему ничего не стоит убить и Гарри! И настоящей карты у нас все равно не будет!  
— Почему обязательно Гарри? — Рон оглянулся на М’фоя. — Мы же решили: скажем, что все время передаем ее друг другу, пусть гадают.  
— Хоть о драконах подумайте! Вы же всадники! Н’вилл, скажи им!  
Н’вилл и обычно-то был не слишком разговорчив, а сегодня вообще молчал.  
— Н’вилл? Что-то случилось?  
Он вытащил из рукава свиток.  
— Вот. Письмо. Не от бабушки, от Харфанга, нашего эконома.  
— Ну?  
— Он пишет, к бабушке приезжали какие-то… Требовали, чтобы она назначила наследником не дядю, а кого они скажут.  
— И кого сказали? — деревянным голосом спросил М’фой.  
Н’вилл заглянул в свиток:  
— Какого-то Рабастана.  
— Знаю. — М’фой прикусил губу. — У него старший брат — холдер Риддла.   
Н’вилл взглянул на Гермиону:  
— Мы же должны их защищать? С драконами или без — все равно.  
Гермиона не ответила.  
— Значит, решили, — начал Гарри, проклиная свой дрогнувший голос. — Только не завтра, сначала нужно приготовиться. Будем ходить в вейр, как будто что-то там ищем. А потом скажем, что нашли — через семидневку или позже. Так скорее поверят. Идет?  
— Идет, — ответили ему вразнобой.


	13. Глава 12

Через пару дней о болезни Предводителя Р’фуса знали все.  
— Хотят объявить открытый полет, — рассказывал зловещим полушепотом синий всадник Ф’ган, сплетник усердный и неутомимый. — Это если Боунт взлетит.  
— А если нет? — спросил кто-то.  
Все уже привычно повернулись к Гермионе.  
— Тогда Госпожой Вейра станет первая золотая, которая поднимется.  
— А если Дамара? Вот ужас-то!  
Всадницу Дамару чаще всего можно было застать возле очага в Нижних пещерах в обнимку с миской жаркого.  
— А если Белла?  
— Если Белла, тогда Ш’болту не быть Предводителем — они терпеть друг друга не могут!  
Гарри снова пообещал себе как можно скорее найти всадницу Беллу и убедиться… Впрочем, он почти не сомневался, что именно она и летает в Кром-Холд.

На занятиях вся эта чехарда с Предводителями не сказалась ни разу: всадник Ал’стор объявил, что через семидневку драконам можно будет подняться в воздух. Когда все откричали и отпрыгали, он скривил лицо в страшноватой кривой ухмылке:  
— А теперь — запрягай!

— Хорошо быть зеленой! — Дора, осторожно наступая на больную ногу, натирала маслом заднюю лапу Дромет. — Что, радость моя? Где? Сейчас!  
Она зачерпнула еще пригоршню масла и растерла перепонку крыла.  
— Летай да сражайся с Нитями. Одна я здесь сижу… Но мастер Северус сказал, что уже почти зажило!  
Гарри невольно усмехнулся: точь-в-точь его мысли! С ответом для Мастера-арфиста он тянул до сих пор, хотя ждать уже, в общем, было нечего: вечером намечался первый поход в вейр Д’жейма и Лили.  
«После обеда, когда все разойдутся», решил он.   
— Коричневым лучше! — ответил Рон, свесившись со спины Отта.   
— Ну, разве что таким, как Отт! Не люблю медленных!  
Рон расцвел.  
Отт по-прежнему был самым мелким коричневым в выводке, зато и самым шустрым, и все время пытался взлететь. К ежедневным нагоняям от Ал’стора Рон привык, и как-то раз Гарри слышал, как он уговаривает Отта: «Двумя крыльями! Сразу двумя! Ну да, Паршивец летает боком, но у тебя-то оба здоровые!»   
— Ну еще бы, — М’фой вытянулся на спине Феррет, постукивая себя по коленке каким-то свитком. — Первым добежать до кормушки — это впечатляет!  
Гарри закрыл глаза. День был таким теплым и спокойным, так не хотелось куда-то идти, что-то искать…  
— Гарри! Ты что, заснул? Мастер Флитвик ждет!  
— Опять карточки! — простонал Н’вилл.  
Они несколько дней как начали учиться запоминать: мастер Флитвик показывал карточки, и нужно было назвать, что на них нарисовано.  
— А потом Целительская! — подхватил Рон.  
— Кто бы говорил, — сказала Гермиона. — То, что вы учите — это же файрам на смех!  
«Скажу, — вдруг подумал Гарри. — Вот сегодня и скажу ему, что согласен».

Остаться после занятия оказалось не слишком трудно: Гарри нарочно медленно растирал в ступке семена огуречника, а когда позвали на обед — отмахнулся:  
— Идите, я догоню!  
Мастер Северус, по счастью, дождался, пока все выйдут и только потом спросил:  
— В чем дело?  
Речь Гарри заготовил заранее — боялся, что опять не справится с голосом.  
— Главный Арфист сказал мне… сказал, что ты можешь сделать так, чтобы я вспомнил. Я согласен!  
Мастер Северус уставился на него с кислым видом, потом кивнул:  
— Пойдем.  
Завел в маленькую комнату за Целительской, велел сидеть здесь и ничего не трогать.  
— И лучше пока не есть.   
И ушел, бормоча что-то вроде «как всегда вовремя».

В этой комнате Гарри еще не был. Больше всего она походила на зал в Хранилище: свитков здесь было столько же, если не больше.  
Они лежали на полках, на большом, в полкомнаты, столе, даже на полу. Попадались разрезанные на куски и сшитые вместе по нескольку штук — Гарри уже знал, что они называются книги. Некоторые выглядели очень старыми. Он потянул одну, самую нижнюю в высокой стопке, наклонился: сверху было нарисовано дерево. Н’виллу бы показать — тот чуть не каждый день бегал в Нижние пещеры: одна из помощниц госпожи Минервы развела там огородик.

Гарри перевернул картинку — за ней оказалась еще одна, с цветком, а под ней буквы.  
— Окопник, — прочел он вслух, ведя пальцем по строчке, — для за-жив-ления гнойных ран.  
Он полистал еще и остановился на очень красивом цветке, ярко-красном, с резными изогнутыми лепестками:  
— Ли-ко-рис или паучья лилия — от кашля и воспалений в груди. Не больше трех капель млечного сока в воде за прием, пять капель вызовут понос и рвоту, десять и больше — паралич и смерть через несколько часов. При от-рав-лении…  
За дверью послышались шаги, Гарри оторвался от книги и засунул ее поглубже на полку.

— Как я рад, что ты решился, мой мальчик!  
Мастер Альбус кивнул и уселся в углу. С собой у него была маленькая арфа, та самая.  
— Чтобы не мешать вам, — объяснил он. — Слушайся Северуса, и все будет хорошо. Ну что, готов?   
— Сюда, — мастер Северус вытащил на середину комнату скамеечку. — Лицом к двери.  
Он зажег свечу и поставил на стол.  
— Стекла снять. Смотреть на свечу. — И прошелся по комнате, гася остальные светильники.  
Шмель загудел под пальцами Главного арфиста низко и протяжно, и Гарри понял, что мастер Альбус поет — одним голосом, без слов.  
— На свечу!   
Больше ничего не происходило, Гарри потихоньку пялился на свечу, успокаиваясь — огонек расплывался и моргал, глаза закрывались, и никто больше не говорил ему держать их открытыми. Он сгорбился, опуская руки и жалея, что нет спинки, на которую можно откинуться, проваливаясь в сон.

«Всадник Гарри! Всадник Гарри!!!»  
Он подскочил:  
«Доббит! Что случилось? Я здесь!»  
«Всадник Гарри пропал!»  
«Доббит, я здесь! Я уснул просто!»  
«Уснул? Всадник Гарри спал? Так быстро? Доббит слышала, потом не слышала, потом слышала снова».  
Гарри потряс головой.  
Волосы почему-то были мокрые, холодная вода затекла за шиворот, лежать на полу было твердо — он пошевелился и встал на четвереньки.  
«Я скоро приду!»  
«Всадник Гарри не будет больше так спать?»  
«Никогда!»

— Гарри!  
Главный Арфист, уже без арфы, сидел на той скамеечке, с которой сам Гарри, должно быть, упал. Мастер Северус почему-то стоял, отвернувшись к полкам со свитками — искал что-то?   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мастер Альбус протянул ему стекла. Светильники снова зажгли, и Гарри вдруг увидел, что у старика трясутся руки.  
— Нормально, — ответил он и откашлялся. — Меня Доббит зовет. Она меня потеряла. — Он оглянулся, будто что-то могло измениться. — Не получилось? Я не помню ничего.  
Мастер Альбус покачал головой:  
— Ты, безусловно, вел себя как маленький ребенок, но и только. Ответов на вопросы…  
— Нет?  
— По крайней мере, мы убедились, что твои родители были с тобой. Ты их звал. Может быть, попробуешь вспомнить?  
Гарри зажмурился. Что-то вертелось совсем рядом, казалось, он вот-вот ухватит…но нет.  
— Жалко, — сказал он осторожно. Мало ли — вдруг это из-за него? Он что-то сделал неправильно? — Так я пойду? Доббит…  
— И не спросишь, что мы делали? Что с тобой было?  
— А можно?  
— Думаю, даже нужно. Сейчас ты растерян, но потом ты непременно захочешь знать, верно?  
Гарри только и оставалось что кивнуть.  
— Мастер Северус приказал, чтобы ты уснул, но не обычным сном, а особым. Наши предки умели лечить с помощью этого сна, потом умение было утрачено, но Северус нашел описание в старых книгах и восстановил — как и многое другое, правда, Северус?  
Тот кашлянул, не оборачиваясь.  
— Я всего лишь отдаю Северусу должное. Я и ученичество ему предложил, когда увидел, как он умеет работать с источниками.

— А я? — спросил Гарри, замирая. — Я что делал?  
— Северус заставил тебя думать, что тебе всего два с половиной Оборота, а потом спросил, как тебя зовут.   
— И я ответил?  
— Конечно, ты назвал свое имя, потом имена Д’жейма и Лили. Кстати, знаешь, что ты не выговаривал «р» и «л»? А потом заплакал, и мы тебя чудом успокоили — спросили, летал ли ты на драконе. Ты ответил, что летал очень далеко. И тогда… — Гарри покосился на мастера Северуса — теперь тот стоял вполоборота и смотрел сквозь свисающие на лицо космы, — тогда ты сказал, что там красиво. И снова заплакал.  
Гарри и в самом деле захотелось заплакать, хоть он уже давным-давно такого себе не позволял. Ничего? Ничего не получилось, или они услышали что-то, но не сказали ему? И Доббит — как он мог не подумать, что она испугается?  
— Гарри, Гарри. Неужели ты мог подумать, что мы рассчитывали узнать правду от такого малыша? Нет, мы надеялись, что воспоминания сохранятся и после пробуждения, вот и все. Ты веришь мне?  
— Ага, — сказал Гарри. — Я пойду.  
Он шагнул к двери.  
— Северус?   
— Пусть идет.  
— Гарри, мы не знаем… Возможно, воспоминания появятся не сразу, но если ты что-то почувствуешь — прошу, приходи в любое время.

— Ты где был? — набросилась на него Гермиона. Остальные стояли молча, но смотрели неласково, и Гарри не выдержал:  
— А вы что молчите?  
М’фой пожал плечами:  
— Так за нас все скажут. Ну, если так хочешь — и где ты был?  
— В Целительской. — Гарри обхватил Доббит за шею. — Доделывал, а потом — ну, меня помочь попросили. — И что избежать ненужных вопросов, быстро проговорил: — Гермиона, а ты знаешь, что за Целительской есть комната со свитками?  
— Со свитками?  
— Да, и с этими… книгами! Их там куча!  
— И ты, конечно, не попросил посмотреть.  
Гарри вскинул голову:  
— Не попросил. Я сам взял, когда все ушли.  
— И что там было? — жадно спросила Гермиона.  
— Картинки. Разные цветы и все такое. Как настоящие!   
— Травник, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Старинный травник! Ты что-нибудь запомнил? Хоть что-нибудь?  
Гарри помолчал: а вдруг будут обзываться, если он расскажет про цветок? Н’вилл же рассказывал — и ничего, но у Н’вилла бронзовый. А у него Доббит, и плевать!  
— Ага. Красный цветок, вот такой. — Он растопырил пальцы. — И как-то странно называется — паучья трава, что ли?  
— Может, паучья лилия? — сказал Н’вилл. — Но она очень редкая, здесь не растет, только на Исте.  
— Я не слышала. — Гермиона недовольно посмотрела на них. — А почему она в травнике?   
Гарри пожал плечами:  
— От кашля. Но лучше я кашлять буду, чем такое — если выпить на одну каплю больше, помереть можно!  
— Так сразу и помереть?   
— Вроде не сразу, я не помню.  
— Это все хорошо, — сказал Рон. — Но мы идем или нет?  
— Идем, — ответил Гарри. — Надо будет на ужине туману напустить, чтобы заметили.

Туману напускали старательно — по крайней мере, Ф’ган с Лавандой глазели на них пол-ужина, а потом принялись яростно спорить.

В вейре все было так, будто Гарри с Роном только что выбежали оттуда на крик.  
— Так и будем сидеть? — спросил Рон. — Или поищем чего-нибудь?  
Он выудил из-за пазухи Паршивца, как в прошлый раз.  
— А где Хедвиг? Может, она что заметит?  
Гарри так не думал, но Хедвиг все-таки позвал — обе огненных ящерицы устроились на каменном карнизе и застрекотали о чем-то своем.  
— Надо все простукать, — сказал Рон. — Я начал, но не успел.  
И тут же уселся на пол.  
— Завтра камешки возьму, — сообщил он. — А то скучно так.  
М’фой поднял голову:  
— А ты играешь? Хорошо?  
— Ну, наверно.  
— Выиграешь у меня — так и быть, прощу тот раз. Только ты не выиграешь.  
— Не выиграю — и что?  
— Я коплю, всадник Р’нальд! Коплю и думаю.  
— Ты сперва меня обыграй!  
— Хватит! — Гермиона зажала уши руками. — Сил больше нет вас слушать! Лучше бы… лучше бы подумали, как попасть в эту комнату со свитками!  
— Это еще зачем?  
Гермиона оглядела их, одного за другим.  
— Например, затем, что мне очень, очень, очень этого хочется.


	14. Глава 13

«Удачно мы сюда пришли», — подумал Гарри. Останься они на Детской площадке, на крики сбежался бы весь выводок. А так — ори не хочу.  
Правда, пришлось успокаивать сначала файров, а потом драконов, но их было уговорить куда легче, чем Гермиону. Сколько ей ни доказывали, что просить мастера Северуса по-хорошему — отчего-то Слизняком после той истории с Ремусом его больше звать не хотелось — бесполезно, а вместо того чтобы влезть к нему потихоньку, лучше сразу спрыгнуть со Страж-камня, она стояла на своем.  
Первым сдался Н’вилл.  
— Ну хорошо. Давай мы что-нибудь такое сделаем, чтобы нам понадобился целитель, и когда он уйдет из Целительской, ты туда проберешься.  
— А что ты собрался делать?  
Н’вилл подумал:  
— Подеремся с М’фоем на мечах, и он меня как будто поранит? …А что такого? Он же не сильно!  
— Я знаю! Без всяких «поранит», — сказал Гарри. Внезапная Гермионина придурь ему совсем не нравилась. — Я пойду и скажу, что в каком-нибудь дальнем коридоре видел Петтигрю.   
— Другое дело, — обрадовался М’фой. — Когда? Завтра? И хотя бы после этого всадница Гермиона будет так любезна объяснить нам, что происходит?  
Гермиона прикусила губу, недолго помолчала и кивнула.

Оказалось, кое-что они все-таки не учли: тем же вечером Доббит никак не могла успокоиться, хотя обычно засыпала мгновенно: ворочалась, скреблась, пыхтела…  
«Ты что?»   
«Завтра Падение. Драконы ждут. — Ответила она и добавила: — Скоро Гарри и Доббит будут сражаться с Нитями».  
Гарри вдруг пробрало холодом. Он занес было руку, чтобы почесать шрам — и тут же отдернул.  
«Мы же не струсим?»  
«Всадники и драконы сражаются с Нитями. Это правильно».

Всадник Ал’стор забрал их с Гермионой еще до завтрака.  
— Шевелись, парень, раненых привезли. У тебя в прошлый раз вроде неплохо вышло.  
— Раненых? А почему я не слышал?  
— И какая, к осколкам, разница, почему? Двигай давай. И ты тоже, — повернулся он к Гермионе. — Что значит — не слышу? Учись!  
— А мы? Мы тоже! — сунулся было Рон.  
— А вы вон их драконов посторожите, чтобы зря с ума не сходили!

На этот раз такого переполоха возле Целительской не было, но людей и драконов хватало. Ал’стор подтолкнул Гарри к большому бронзовому. Одно крыло его было сложено как обычно, другое раскинулось по земле. Исполинская голова повернулась, и огромный красный глаз, вращаясь, уставился прямо на Гарри.  
— Он же молчит!  
— Пока молчит, а сейчас К’фил начнет шить — и заорет.  
— Что начнет?  
— К’фил! Поди-ка сюда!  
Из-за драконьей головы высунулась еще одна — человеческая, с всклокоченными белыми волосами.  
— Ал’стор?  
— Вот, привел.  
— Как мило, что Ал’стор тебя позвал, — сказал беловолосый, приветливо кивая Гарри — будто они кла собрались пить. — Если ты поговоришь с Геллертом, я смогу поработать с его крылом, тем более что Г’вальд вот-вот уснет под действием кошачьей травы и…  
Гарри растерянно оглянулся.  
— Ну, что смотришь? — усмехнулся Ал’стор. — К’фил лучший драконий лекарь на всем Перне, что он скажет, то и делай.  
— Да-да, если ты заверишь его, что он сможет летать не позднее чем через две семидневки, это, безусловно, подействует благотворно. И хорошо бы упомянуть, что его всадник всего лишь заснул… Луна, любовь моя, мне понадобится кетгут и треугольные иглы.   
Гарри шарахнулся, запнулся о собственные ноги, сел наземь и услышал совсем близко густой негромкий смех.  
«Ты золотой всадник? Если твоя королева похожа на тебя, я бы познакомился с ней. Когда она вырастет, конечно».  
«Я… да».  
Дракон напрягся и почти беззвучно охнул.  
«Твое крыло, — быстро проговорил Гарри. — Драконий лекарь сказал, что…»  
«Я знаю, что он сказал. И знаю, что мой всадник спит. Почему ты упал?»  
Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги — что отвечать, он понятия не имел.  
— Ты думал, К’фил ошибся? — спросили откуда-то сзади.   
Гарри очень осторожно повернул голову — чтобы опозориться перед драконом во второй раз.   
— Это я — Луна, — девчонка с белыми волосами, такими же, как у К’фила, смотрела на него, почесывая одну босую ногу другой. — Это меня он звал.  
Гарри уставился на узлы у нее на плече:  
— Но ты же не всадница!  
— Конечно. Мне сказали, что надо подождать еще немного.  
Дракон над ними снова рассмеялся.  
— Луна, — позвал К’фил, — Теперь большие скобы!  
Девчонка кивнула и исчезла.  
«Я попрошу Г’вальда, чтобы позвал вас в Бенден, — сказал бронзовый. — Приходи ко мне, пока я не улетел. И приведи свою королеву. А теперь можешь пойти вон к тому синему».

Гарри сам не знал, сколько прошло времени: просто драконы, с которыми надо разговаривать, вдруг кончились. Кто-то сунул ему в руку булочку с мясом, и Гарри лениво жевал, собираясь вот-вот встать. Так он, пожалуй, даже в шахте не выматывался.  
«Всадник Гарри?»  
«Плохой у тебя всадник, Доббит. Все я куда-то убегаю».  
«У Доббит самый лучший всадник! — возмутилась она. — Такого всадника ни у кого нет!»  
«Вот именно».  
Гермиону он сразу не заметил — слишком задумался.  
— Сегодня, наверно, со свитками не получится, — сказала она тихо. Гарри отломил кусок булки и протянул ей. — У меня глаза слипаются, я ничего не прочту.  
— А что хотела прочесть-то? — поинтересовался Гарри, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
Гермиона молча дожевала булочку.  
— Главный Арфист тебе так и сказал, что точно знает про огненный камень? — спросила она внезапно.  
— Вроде так.  
— Но это не из-за карты. Если бы она была, он бы ее отдал Предводителям, и знали бы все.  
Гарри оставалось только согласиться. Ему даже стыдно стало: кто-кто, а он был уверен, что карту не нашли.   
— А у лорда Риддла? Помнишь, мы говорили — если у него будет карта, он захочет себе эту землю? И Н’вилл хотел спросить у бабушки?  
— Ты что, думаешь, это месторождение в холде у бабушки Н’вилла?!  
— Вот именно что не думаю. Лорд Риддл ведет себя как раньше, значит, карты и у него нет. Ты помнишь, что они говорили в самый первый раз? Когда мы чистили зал? Должна быть карта и образцы. Если Главный Арфист где-то раздобыл образец, то все сходится.  
Гарри почесал в затылке:  
— Образец? А почему Предводителям не отдал?  
— Почему ты думаешь, что не отдал? Может, им сейчас просто не до того? Но если хотя бы понять, где он его взял…  
— Украл! — выкрикнул Гарри. Все, что он знал, внезапно сложилось, встало на свои места. — Отравил стража и украл из Хранилища!  
— Главный Арфист?! Ты с ума сошел!   
Гарри вдруг представил, как Мастер Альбус, сверкая стеклами на носу, пробирается по темным коридорам, и не удержался — хихикнул.  
— Хотя что это я? — Гермиона прикусила губу. Смотрела она теперь не на Гарри, а непонятно куда, и он никак не мог поверить — неужели не догадалась?   
— Гермиона, ну он же не сам…   
И тут она развернулась, посмотрела на него, как-то странно сморщившись, будто собиралась заплакать, и прокричала прямо в лицо:  
— Заткнись!! Сию минуту заткнись!  
И убежала, громко топая.

Гарри подождал еще немного, повздыхал, не зная, что делать. Вины он за собой не чувствовал, и что стряслось с Гермионой, не понимал совершенно. Обиделась, что он догадался, а она нет? Не могло того быть, все же сразу понятно: Главный Арфист сказал — доверяю мастеру Северусу. И в книге у того написано про отраву, а если есть отрава для людей, то, наверно, и для стражей порога тоже? И поранился он как раз тогда…  
Нога за ногу он побрел в Нижние пещеры, взял похлебки и ломоть хлеба и долго сидел, возя ложкой в миске. Скажи ему совсем недавно, что кусок в горло не полезет — ни за что не поверил бы.

На Детской площадке оказалось, что Гермиона так и не пришла. Крукат спокойно спала, свернувшись рыжим клубком — изрядным таким клубком, куда больше Доббит, — и отвечать Гарри не пожелала.   
— Могла просто так обозлиться, — полушепотом сказал Рон. — Вон у меня сестра младшая — как взбесится, хоть из дома беги! Да, Гарри… мы тут в обед пошумели немного насчет карты… ничего? В вейр-то пойдем сегодня?  
— Позже, — сказал Гарри. — Когда Гермиона вернется.  
— Тогда на мечах? М’фой, пойдешь? Н’вилл, ты как?  
Н’вилл вздохнул, оглянулся на вход в Гермионин вейр:  
— Ну пошли.

Гарри решил никуда не ходить, залез под бок к Доббит — Хедвиг тут же вынырнула невесть откуда и устроилась у дракона на голове. Сон не шел. «Может, плюнуть на все, — лениво думал Гарри. — Подождать три Оборота — или во сколько там заканчивается обучение — и переехать в Бенден-вейр? Пусть без меня разбираются!»  
Доббит приоткрыла отливающий перламутром глаз, взглянула на него.  
«Большой дракон хотел видеть Доббит? Доббит не хочет улетать!»  
«Спи, спи, — ответил Гарри. — Никуда мы не улетаем».

Когда уже начинало темнеть, Гермиона осторожно поскреблась у входа в вейр.  
— Гарри? Ты здесь? А где все?  
Гарри вскочил, разбудив Хедвиг.  
— Скоро придут. Кормить пойдем?  
Она шмыгнула носом:  
— Пойдем.  
Гарри был так счастлив, что она больше не сердится! Про Главного Арфиста он на всякий случай он решил помалкивать — пусть сама спрашивает, если захочет. Но спросила она совсем другое:  
— Вы же не передумали? Про свитки?  
Гарри растерянно покачал головой.

Рон не забыл, прихватил-таки с собой камешки. В Бирючиновом в них играли часто, но Гарри совсем не умел — в игру не брали и поставить было нечего. Н’вилл отказался сразу:  
— Все равно ничего не поймаю! — и присел рядом с Гермионой.  
— Вы хоть стенки постукайте для вида, — сказал Рон.  
М’фой усмехнулся:  
— Сам постукаешь, когда выронишь.  
— Выроню? Я?  
Гарри прошелся взад-вперед, попробовал допрыгнуть до крошечного, прорубленного под самым потолком слухового окошка, посмотрел, как Рон два кона подряд обыгрывает М’фоя…  
— С такими ручищами хоть кто выиграет! — заявил тот, не дрогнув. — И вообще — я, может, нарочно!  
— Зачем? — удивился Нвилл.  
— Как зачем? С мечами у него не получается, так пусть хоть это…  
— Мечтай-мечтай, — довольный Рон потянулся похлопать М’фоя по плечу.  
— Может, уже завтра скажем, что нашли? — робко спросил Н’вилл. — А то здесь надоело уже!  
Гарри взглянул: Гермиона сидела с несчастным видом, обхватив коленки, и опять кусала губу.  
— Завтра вечером. Утром нельзя, не поверят, что мы всю ночь терпели. После купания сходим в последний раз, а на ужине скажем.   
— А про Петтигрю когда? Тоже завтра? И кто будет говорить мастеру Северусу?   
— Пусть М’фой скажет, — злорадно сказал Рон. — На него никто не подумает.  
— Конечно, все кругом болваны. — М’фой задрал подбородок. — Не видят, кто мне здесь шагу ступить не дает.  
— И кто это тебе, интересно… — начал Рон — и вдруг осекся и покраснел так, что видно было даже в свете одинокого факела, который они притащили с собой.  
— Я могу, — сказал Н’вилл. — Про этого Петтигрю сегодня объявляли, пока вас не было… Только как я объясню, почему прибежал в Целительскую, а не куда-то еще?  
— Потому что она ближе, — наморщив лоб, сказала Гермиона. — Например, если идти к огороду — все знают, что ты туда ходишь, — по дороге есть проход к цистернам с водой. Скажешь, что Петтигрю убежал туда.  
М’фой присвистнул:  
— Что, так эти свитки хочется? Это же цистерны, ими не шутят! Если поймут, что он врет, потом за Оборот не расхлебать…  
— Да, — сказала Гермиона твердо. — Хочется и пойду. Думаю, четверти часа после обеда мне хватит.  
— А остальные? — спросил М’фой. — Я, допустим, могу встать на повороте: когда мастер Северус пойдет обратно, я его обгоню. У входа в Целительскую…  
— Я, — сказал Гарри.   
— А я что? В Детской останусь? — возмутился Рон.  
— Тебе в самый раз!   
— Вообще-то Рон совершенно прав! — Гермиона даже кулаком пристукнула. — Кто-то должен остаться с драконами. А Гарри надо поменяться с М’фоем, тогда он сможет отправить к нам Хедвиг. Вроде все?  
Гарри вздохнул и все-таки спросил:  
— Ты точно решила? Может, не будем?  
Гермиона не ответила.


	15. Глава 14

По правде говоря, Гарри и не надеялся, что все пройдет гладко.   
Он потоптался на перекрестке, нашел угол потемнее, погладил задремавшую за пазухой Хедвиг и сел ждать, пока пройдут Н’вилл и мастер Северус. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Н’вилла попросту обругали и отправили восвояси, но вместо этого послышались шаги и знакомый голос спросил:  
— Ты уверен? Это был он?  
— Вроде да, — дрожащим голосом отвечал Н’вилл — не похоже было, что он притворяется.  
— Здесь? — донеслось из-за поворота. — Все, можешь идти.  
— Может, позвать кого-нибудь? — спросил Н’вилл.  
— Тревожить людей из-за того, что какому-то болвану почудилось? — пробормотал мастер Северус довольно громко.   
Н’вилл шмыгнул носом и умолк.  
Гарри не знал, стоит ли звать его. Время тянулось, как смола, Гарри слышал, как сопит за углом Н’вилл, и прикидывал: прошла ли уже четверть часа? М’фой обещал прийти за ними — а если забудет?  
Хедвиг вдруг завозилась и зачирикала, Гарри только успел придержать ее, как услышал Доббит:  
«Дракон, которого не слышно! Дракон, которого не слышно, и его всадник! Они прилетели к Гарри! Дромет говорит, что видит их на посадочной площадке!»  
«Б’лэк?!»  
Гарри и не думал, что будет так рад — после того письма вестей от Б’лэка и Ремуса еще не было.  
— Н’вилл!  
— Я слышал, — негромко отозвался тот. — Роверт сказал. Пойдешь к нему?  
— А вы как же?   
«Доббит, скажешь Отту? Пусть Рон попросит Б’лэка подождать»  
Гарри заглянул за угол: Н’вилл топтался возле темного прохода, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.   
— А вдруг здесь есть другой выход? Вдруг мы зря ждем? Гарри, может, пошлешь им файра?  
— Ладно.  
Он уже сунул руку за пазуху и вдруг остановился.  
— А зачем файра? Я Доббит попрошу, она передаст Крукат!  
«Ты сам можешь передать Крукат».  
— Что?! Сам? Н’вилл, ты слышал? Я же могу сам!  
— Скорлупа и Осколки! — простонал Н’вилл. — Всадники! Тебе вообще можно было остаться в вейре!  
— Я мог пойти с Гермионой. М’фой ее, наверно, от свитков оторвать не может.  
— Это он-то не может?

«Крукат!» — позвал Гарри, как наяву представляя, как она просыпается, поднимает золотисто-рыжую голову, не такую длинную, как у других драконов, прислушивается.  
«Всадник Доббит?»  
«Ты можешь сказать Гермионе, что ей надо уходить? Скажи ей! Скажи, что мы ее ждем на Детской площадке!»  
«Я передам, всадник Доббит».

— Н’вилл, а ты?  
— Останусь. Когда они вернутся, сообщи мне через Роверта. — И слабо усмехнулся: — Может, мы чему-нибудь и научимся.

Б’лэк стоял к нему спиной, разговаривал с Роном; вернее, Рон рассказывал что-то, размахивая руками, начисто позабыв, что в правой держит меч, а Б’лэк отступал и откидывал голову — смеялся.  
Рон и увидел его первым:  
— Да вон же он! Гарри, ты чего один?  
Пока Б’лэк поворачивался, Гарри успел скорчить рожу — молчи!  
«Доббит, скажи Отту, что все в порядке. Скоро должны прийти».  
Рон склонил голову набок, кивнул, пробормотал:  
— Тогда я еще немного… — и опять замахал мечом.

— Да ты, похоже, подрос, — сказал Б’лэк.   
Сам он не изменился и все так же походил на ронова файра, только что обе руки были целы.  
— Ремус велел тебе кланяться.   
— Ремус? Как он?  
— Оклемался. Ну что, пойдем проведаем твою красавицу?

Доббит млела, подставляла голову.  
Б’лэк улыбался:  
— У Лили, помню, золотая к себе и близко не подпускала. А ты, говорят, здесь успел заделаться драконьим лекарем? Хорошее дело!  
Гарри удивленно уставился на него.  
— Зеленая малышка на посадочной площадке сказала.  
— Дора? А-а-а… но я же не по правде. Я с драконами говорил. А драконьи лекари — они все какие-то странные.  
— И много ты их видел?  
— Одного, его К’фил зовут.  
— К’фил? — Б’лэк поморщился. — Знаю, конечно: он наш, из Плоскогорья. Лекарь каких поискать, если бы не он, Падфута хрен бы на боевые вылеты выпустили. Но иногда такое сморозит — убил бы на месте. Рему вон…  
— Что?  
— Мы тогда только приехали, а К’фил на Рема посмотрел и говорит: «Разве ты не знаешь, что драконы не умирают? Живут, пока всадник жив». Ну, я ему и двинул. Потом уж понял, что слушать его не надо. И дочка у него такая же.  
— Луна?  
— Она самая. Наше Плоскогорье — то еще место. Кого ни возьми, все с придурью. Кстати, старший брат твоего Рона к нам перебирается, не знал?  
— А предводитель? — осторожно спросил Гарри.  
— Ему, похоже, нравится. Предводитель Ф’мель тоже не сладкий сироп, но своих в обиду не даст. А что, Гарри, хочешь к нам? Через Оборот, когда вас будут распределять по Крыльям?  
И тут же покачал головой:   
— Да я так, не думай. Уж тебе-то будет из чего выбирать. 

«Выбирать? — подумал Гарри. — Скорее уж меня будут выбирать, как скотину на ярмарке!»  
— Ты чего? — спросил Б’лэк. — Погоди, к тебе уже подъезжали? Кто?  
Гарри вдруг стало тошно. Не хотелось вспоминать ни Ш’болта, ни бронзового дракона из Бендена. Вот бы и вправду уехать к Б’лэку и Ремусу на край света, чтобы все о нем позабыли!   
— Ш’болт, — сказал он нехотя.  
— Ш’болт? А сам-то ты что про него думаешь?  
— Я думаю… я думаю, если он будет Предводителем, он же сможет позвать вас обратно в Форт? Он верит, что лорд Риддл виноват, я точно знаю! И что карта есть — тоже!  
— Стоп. — Б’лэк вдруг подобрался, от улыбки и следа не осталось. — Карта, значит? Это он тебе сказал?  
— Нет, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я случайно слышал. А что?   
— А то, — сказал Б’лэк. — Мало ли кто что болтает, не вздумай сам никуда соваться! За Риддлом не задержится — ни за что не поверю, что у него нет людей в Вейре. А карта…  
— Я смотрел, — Гарри отвел глаза. — В вейре, только там нет ничего.  
— Ты что же думал, его весь по камешку не перебрали?   
Б’лэк встал, прошелся взад-вперёд.  
— Мы с Ремом жили по соседству— Падфуту и Ликант надо было куда меньше места, чем Эвант и Пронгту.  
— Драконам? А где там место для драконов? Я не видел…  
— Ну сам подумай — какой предводитель допустит, чтобы такая прорва места пропадала зря? Людям-то надо немного, а драконам…  
— А где оно? Место для драконов? Вдруг они там спрятали…  
Б’лэк вздохнул.  
— Нет там никакой карты, Гарри. Но если хочешь, пойдем, покажу.

В вейрах зажигали светильники. Сколько же они проговорили?   
Народу на Детской площадке прибавилось, как всегда перед кормежкой и купанием.  
Гарри заметил М’фоя рядом с Роном и успокоился — вернулись!  
— Своих-то будешь звать? — спросил Б’лэк.  
Гарри махнул рукой:  
— Пока все соберутся! Мы быстро, скоро мясо принесут. 

— Смешно, — сказал Б’лэк, когда они миновали первый поворот. — Сколько Оборотов, а я помню. Глаза завяжи — и то найду. Ты, смотрю, тоже не заблудишься?  
— Я? Ну да, мы ходили…  
— Знаю я, зачем вы ходили. Чтоб больше ни-ни.  
— А огненный камень?  
— Ясное дело, кроме вас о нем никто не думает. Одни вы такие умники нашлись.   
Гарри вспомнил мастера Альбуса и их неудавшуюся попытку вспомнить.  
— Ты забыл, что я тебе писал?  
— Забыл… Ой, — спохватился Гарри, — я тебе не сказал! Петтигрю! Он же сбежал!  
— Как — сбежал?  
— Как выскочил из Хранилища, так больше и не появлялся.  
— Скорлупа и осколки! А ты о всякой ерунде болтаешь! Значит, почуял, что запахло жареным. Слизняк-то, похоже, правду сказал!   
— Он, наверно, совсем сбежал, — осторожно начал Гарри. — Из Вейра.  
— С чего ты взял? Куда?  
— В Кром-холд, — ляпнул Гарри не подумав — и заткнулся, но было поздно.  
Б’лэк остановился, будто на стену налетел, схватил Гарри за плечо и развернул лицом.  
— Что еще за новости? Давай-ка, братец, выкладывай.  
— В вейре, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я в вейре расскажу.

Гарри был уверен, что Б’лэк сразу накинется на него с вопросами, но тот не торопился. Прошел внутрь, провел кончиками пальцев по каменному сиденью — как погладил.  
— А места для драконов?.. — спросил Гарри почти шепотом.  
— Вот здесь был проход. — Б’лэк стоял у стены. — Заложили, наверно.   
Он постучал кулаком по стене, прислушался:  
— Да там дракон, похоже! Слышишь, ворочается?  
Гарри подошел: за стеной и вправду глухо гудело. «Обычно мы приходили позже, — подумал он, — потому и не слышали». Гарри попробовал позвать дракона, но никто не ответил. Сердился он, что ли?  
— Ну так что там с Кром-Холдом? — спросил Б’лэк.   
Ответить Гарри не успел — прямо перед ним из Промежутка, отчаянно вереща, вывалилась Хедвиг. Гарри шарахнулся. Хедвиг опять налетела на него, так что острые коготки царапнули по щеке.  
— Ты чего?! — завопил Гарри, отступая.  
Хедвиг взлетела и бросилась снова. Гул за стеной стал громче, будто там крутились огромные жернова. Такое Гарри уже слышал, и не раз…  
— Обвал!!! — заорал он, бросаясь к Б’лэку. Стена взорвалась. Гарри ударило в спину, перевернуло. Он покатился, цепляясь за что попало — и вдруг все кончилось.

«Всадник Гарри!»  
Он открыл глаза. В голове гудело. Темень была, как в самой глубокой шахте. Стекла куда-то делись.  
«Доббит?»  
«Что случилось?»  
Он пошевелился — болело все. Сел, зачем-то попытался отряхнуться. И вспомнил.  
Всадник Б’лэк!  
Левую ногу придавило, но Гарри выбрался из-под груды щебня и позвал снова:  
— Б’лэк!!!  
Впереди брезжило что-то — он пополз было, не обращая внимания на гудящую, раскалывающуюся голову, и вдруг остановился: голова была не при чем. Дракон, его звал дракон!  
«Падфут?»  
«Падфут! Где он? Тесно, не могу лететь!»  
Гарри замер.  
Тот дракон… та, с которой он разговаривал, когда Ремусу стало плохо.  
«Всадник Р’мус! Я не слышу его, я никого не слышу!»  
«Я! — если бы можно было кричать без слов, Гарри кричал бы на пределе сил. — Я здесь!»  
«Кто ты? Не узнаю тебя! Не понимаю! Ты всадник? Ты дракон?»  
«Я Гарри. А ты?»  
«Ликант. Я Ликант. Где Падфут? Где Пронгт и Эвант? Они улетели? Улетели далеко? Туда?»  
Шрам вдруг кольнуло так, что Гарри схватился за голову. Под веками будто вспыхнул свет, и такой же мгновенной вспышкой перед ним возникла незнакомая комната, тело, бьющееся на полу, вытянутые, изогнутые в судороге руки, а потом, сразу же — невысокая двуглавая гора: одна из ее вершин была точь-в-точь как голова дракона.  
«Падфут здесь, Ликант! — выкрикнул Гарри. — Позови его, позови! Всадника Б’лэка завалило!»

Серое, к которому он полз, оказалось просветом между камней. Трогать их Гарри боялся, но ширины хватило, чтобы протиснуться наружу. Б’лэка нигде не было.  
«Всадник Гарри!»  
«Доббит, здесь обвал! Зови на помощь!»  
Левая рука вдруг потеряла опору, он еле успел ухватиться правой за какой-то выступ, проморгаться, утереть лицо. Стена исчезла, исчез и соседний вейр — впереди, в двух шагах, начинался обрыв.  
«Ликант!»  
«Падфут сейчас придет. — Ее голос уходил, исчезал. — Ликант будет спать. Ликант нашлась».  
Поднялся ветер. Гарри попытался отодвинуться, вскинул голову и увидел, как с неба к нему спускается дракон — коричневый, почти черный.  
— Нельзя, — завопил Гарри. — Здесь негде! Снесешь тут все!  
Дракон завис перед ним, почти не шевеля крыльями. Огромные глаза вращались, сияя синим и зеленым.  
«Доббит! Где всадник Б’лэк?»  
«Отт говорит, он за камнями. Всадник Отта и всадник Феррет тоже там. С ними много людей. Я не понимаю, что они делают!».  
Из Гарри будто хребет выдернули.  
Падфут был здесь, Падфут не собирался горестно кричать или уходить в Промежуток — значит, Б’лэк был жив!  
«Помоги мне попасть вниз!»  
Дракон зацепился за выступ — на мгновение, не больше, но Гарри успел ухватиться за ремень, подтянуться и кое-как умоститься в седле.  
Коричневый взлетел, мазнув крылом по склону, и Гарри внезапно вспомнил невысокую двуглавую гору, которую видел глазами Ликант, — гору с вершиной, похожей на голову дракона.  
Падфут повернул голову, так что перед Гарри мелькнул круглый глаз, и мир исчез.


	16. Глава 15

Промежуток!  
Гарри не мог дышать, не мог шевельнуться, разглядеть, почувствовать хоть что-нибудь.  
Он вспомнил, как совсем недавно Х’грид учил его: задержать дыхание, досчитать до восьми.  
Заметила Доббит, куда он делся, или нет?  
А если… а если Б’лэк врал ему? Если дракон несет его к Риддлу?  
Почудился ему отчаянный крик «Всадник Гарри!», или он в самом деле его услышал?  
Не было ни теплой шкуры, ни Х’грида за спиной — да они и не помогли бы: холод шел не снаружи, а изнутри. Отовсюду. Гарри не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, холод Промежутка сдавливал его, выжимал все, что оставалось живого…

«Долетел».  
Наверно, он все-таки потерял сознание, но сейчас очнулся мгновенно.  
Двухголовая гора возвышалась над ним, а внизу, у подножья...  
Люди! Там копошились люди.  
У него больше не было стекол, чтобы разглядеть их.  
«Падфут?»  
Дракон молчал.  
Если это Кром-холд, то их, наверно, должны ждать?  
Коричневый опустился на пологом склоне, подставил лапу.  
«Я должен слезть? — подумал Гарри. — Зачем?» Он встал на дрожащих ногах, разглядывая вершину, похожую на голову дракона. Вершину, о которой подумал, прежде чем попасть сюда.  
«Перед тем как уйти в Промежуток, вы должны в подробностях представить место, в которое хотите попасть». Скорлупа и осколки, он и представил! В подробностях! А дракон понял и выполнил!  
И перенес его — куда?  
Туда, где Ликант была вместе с другими драконами, с теми, на которых летали Джейм и Лили?

«Да нет, — подумал он, — не может быть. Если это Волшебная лощина, откуда здесь люди?»  
Он прикидывал так и эдак, но в голову приходило только одна мысль, от которой было впору заплакать: не успели, Риддл все-таки добрался раньше!  
«Падфут, прячься! Нельзя, чтобы нас увидели!»  
Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу — все болело, будто после теткиных колотушек, но прежнее умение пробираться по камням бесшумно и быстро никуда не девалось. Давно ли он так же прятался в Бирючиновом?  
Гарри поднялся по склону, прикрывая лицо рукавом, перевалил невысокий гребень, выглянул —и застыл как вкопанный: драконы! Там были драконы, два бронзовых и две — он глазам не поверил — две золотых!  
Неужто Риддл сговорился с всадниками?  
Люди внизу переговаривались громко и весело, но слов пока не было слышно.  
Мелькнула рыжая голова — точь-в-точь как у Рона. У Гарри чуть сердце не остановилось: не мог же брат Рона оказаться здесь? Ведь не мог?  
Он спустился, стараясь не шуметь, распластался на уступе: теперь все было видно как на ладони.

— Эй, Лили! — услышал он. — Сумки свои не забудь! И Гаррину игрушку, а то опять крика не оберешься!  
— Она еще издевается, — ответил другой женский голос. — Если бы Гарри спал, как твой Невилл…  
— Если бы Невилл умел говорить, как твой Гарри!  
— Надеюсь, на этот раз будет девочка — всегда хотела дочку.  
— Можно послушать?  
Гарри, не веря свои ушам, высунулся чуть ли не по пояс: всадницы — это были всадницы! — стояли совсем близко, и одна из них, коротко стриженая, прикладывала руку к животу другой, длинноволосой и рыжеватой. Больше Гарри ничего различить не мог — глаза слепило не то от пота, не то от слез.  
— Алиса, Лили! Мы готовы!  
— Идем!  
Всадницы подхватили мешки. Гарри почти позабыл, что нужно прятаться, только старался, чтобы драконы его не услышали. Теперь он мог разглядеть их лучше — оказалось, их было пять: пятую, зеленую, он сначала просто не заметил.  
Ее всадник уже сидел в седле и махал рукой:  
— Фабиан, где вы ходите? Скорее!  
— Да-да, скорее, — подхватил кто-то. — Нельзя, чтобы Бродяга ждал!  
Все покатились со смеху.

Зеленая взлетела, заложила круг над долиной и ушла в Промежуток, за ней — бронзовый и золотая. Но последняя пара не исчезла мгновенно — драконы, мерно взмахивая крыльями, улетали все дальше, становились все меньше и меньше, пока не растворились в вечернем небе, и только тогда Гарри, вытирая мокрое лицо рукавом, решился вылезти и позвать:  
«Падфут!»  
Никто не ответил.  
Гарри оступился и сел. Увиденное просто в голове не умещалось.  
Промежуток. Он переместился через Промежуток в место, которое представил.  
«Но его увидел не я, — подумал Гарри. — Не я, а Ликант, а она вспомнила то, что видела много Оборотов назад. И мы сюда прилетели! Значит, эти люди — мои… мои родители? А тот всадник на зеленой? Ремус?»  
Он еще раз протер глаза. Голова кружилась, земля уплывала из-под ног, и он схватился за первое же понятное:  
«А огненный камень? Это ведь то самое место? Волшебная лощина? Нам же надо будет попасть сюда еще раз? И как определиться по звездам, если я никаких звезд не вижу?»  
«Горы обычно неплохо сохраняются».  
Гарри вскочил.  
«Кто здесь? Падфут?»  
Никто не ответил.  
Гарри до рези в глазах вгляделся в раздвоенную вершину, спокойное озеро, зелень у подножья. Вскарабкался на дракона — тот опять подставил ногу, чтобы было удобнее.  
Представил Форт-Вейр, такой, из которого они улетали: обвалившийся карниз, мельтешащих в чаше людей. Ранний вечер.  
Падфут взлетел.  
На этот раз было легче: Гарри знал, что способен вытерпеть, и терпел.

Дракон вынырнул из Промежутка над самой землей.  
Гарри спрыгнул, огляделся — чаша была почти пуста, должно быть, все ушли на место обвала. А Б’лэк, наверно, уже в Целительской?  
«Падфут!» — позвал он еще раз и, не зная, как передать то, что чувствует, погладил гигантскую переднюю лапу, а потом, минуя Детскую площадку, бросился к ближайшему входу в пещеры.

— Гарри! Да Гарри же! Иди сюда!  
Он не понял, кто ему машет, но голос был женский и, кажется, знакомый.  
— Дора?  
— Давай быстрее, здесь можно срезать!  
Она схватила его за руку и вдруг рванула к себе, ладонью зажимая рот. Запахло чем-то кислым, Гарри забился, но в лицо, в нос лезла мокрая тряпка, не давая дышать, Гарри закашлялся, попытался крикнуть, но голова закружилась, ноги подогнулись, и стало темно.

— …Когда он придет в себя?  
Голос был странный — мужской, но высокий и какой-то скрипучий.  
Гарри постарался не дышать и не шевелиться. Он лежал лицом вниз на чем-то твердом, неудобно подогнув под себя правую руку.  
«Доббит!»  
Голову будто набили мокрой шерстью; голос заглох в ней, не родившись.  
— Мой лорд, он должен вот-вот очнуться! Это хорошее средство, из старых запасов! — ответил женский голос. Теперь-то Гарри его бы не перепутал!  
— Из старых запасов? Ты по-прежнему веришь нашему Северусу, Белла?  
— Ни на волос, мой лорд. Только его мастерскому узлу.  
— Дойдет очередь и до него, будь уверена. А пока…  
Каким чудом Гарри не двинулся с места, он и сам не понял.  
— Ты сказала, мальчишка не сможет позвать дракона?  
— Да хоть бы и позвал, — хрипло проговорил еще кто-то. — Он же еще летать не может, дракон его!  
— Холдер Гойл! — скрипучий голос взвился, как хлыст.  
Гарри и хотелось бы думать, что это не Риддл, но дальше обманываться было невозможно.  
— Мой лорд! — прохныкал хриплый: может, его в самом деле ударили?  
— Мальчишка говорит со всеми драконами! — сказала Белла.  
— Пора ему поговорить со мной. Петтигрю, помоги-ка!  
Петтигрю? Здесь?  
Гарри ждал чего угодно, только не водопада ледяной воды. Дух перехватило, он взвизгнул и отдернулся.  
— Итак, ты снова с нами, всадник?  
Гарри закашлял и перевернулся на бок — не притворяться же дальше? Как совсем недавно, вода затекла за шиворот, волосы намокли и прилипли ко лбу, мешая смотреть.  
— Перед лордом Великого холда положено стоять, — проскрипел Риддл. Две пары рук вцепились в Гарри, вздернули на ноги. Голова кружилась, но он держался и, кажется, не собирался падать.  
Риддл сидел прямо перед ним в высоком кресле, по обеим сторонам от него выстроились еще человек десять — слуги, наверно? Всадница Белла — высокая и черноволосая, точно как Гарри помнил, стояла за креслом, облокотившись на спинку.  
— А теперь, всадник Гарри, отдай мне карту!  
Карту. Скорлупа и осколки, их план сработал — да так, что и в страшном сне не могло привидеться.  
Больше всего Гарри боялся, что не сможет говорить. Риддл смотрел ему прямо в глаза, лицо у него было как у чахоточного: череп, обтянутый кожей.  
«Сдохни!» — подумал Гарри. А вслух сказал:  
— У меня нет.  
— Он врет! Врет! — Петтигрю, ободранный и грязный, с ведром в руке, тыкал в него пальцем. — Есть она! Нашли! Шныряли в Хранилище, потом в вейре! Шептались, но я-то слышал! Я…  
— Ты испортил все, Петтигрю. Сбежал из Хранилища…  
— Мне грозили, милорд! Б’лэк и Слизняк!  
— Поистине трусость творит чудеса. — Риддл сухо усмехнулся. — Разгромить половину вейра, чтобы скрыть недостачу… Но, кажется, я запретил убивать всадника Гарри? А если бы он погиб под обвалом?  
— Взяли бы другого! Они все там заодно, — пробормотал Петтигрю.  
— Боюсь, что разница есть. Тридцати плетей хватит, чтобы понять, в чем она состоит?  
— Нет! — завопил тот. — Мой лорд, пожалуйста, нет!!!  
— Макнейр, забери его, — сказал Риддл так спокойно, будто добавки за обедом попросил. — Так и быть, Петтигрю, двадцать пять: мысль неплохая. Только не вместо, а вместе. Не так ли, лорд Люциус? Думаю, молодой Малфой захочет составить нам компанию?  
Только тут Гарри заметил еще одного человека — тот стоял в глубине комнаты, у окна.  
— Но мой лорд! Я полагал, вы хотите видеть моего сына своим наследником?  
— Люциус, не надо казаться глупее, чем ты есть. Зеленый всадник не будет правителем Холда. Даже бывший всадник, если я верно понимаю твои намерения.  
— Мой лорд!  
— Приведи его!  
Гарри будто ударили в грудь кулаком. М’фой! М’фой здесь!  
— Ты не заскучал, Гарри? Сейчас будет куда веселее!  
Он встал, и Гарри увидел у него в руках меч — не такой, как был у мастера Ремуса, а меньше и уже.  
— Видишь ли, Гарри, мне нужна карта. Скажи, сколько трупов ты хочешь увидеть, прежде чем отдашь ее мне? И кого предпочитаешь — людей или драконов?  
Острие уперлось Гарри под подбородок, укололо, скользнуло ниже.  
Гарри не смотрел. Больно не было — вернее, ему было не до того. Риддл захватил драконов! «Рехнулся, — подумал Гарри. — Точно рехнулся!»  
Его затошнило. Доббит не отзывалась, голова по-прежнему разламывалась, а меч…  
Он не будет смотреть, не будет!

Кто-то вскрикнул. Гарри невольно дернулся; держали его крепко, но вертеть головой никто не мешал.  
Люциус волок М’фоя за шиворот, так что рубаха врезалась тому в шею, а потом толкнул что было сил. М’фой проехался по полу прямо под ноги лорду Риддлу.  
— Проси прощенья у лорда, щенок!  
— Ну зачем же так, Люциус! — Риддл легонько ткнул М’фоя носком сапога. — Кстати, как тебе удалось его заполучить?  
— Удобный момент, мой лорд. И всадник, который любит деньги.  
— И это — бывший наследник! — М’фой так и не встал: лежал на боку, поджав колени. — Тебе стоит завести еще одного, Люциус.  
Меч на мгновение опустился — все глазели на Люциуса и М’фоя.  
«Доббит!»  
Ему нельзя было умирать, никак нельзя.  
Гарри резко присел, перекатился и побежал, как никогда в жизни. Дверь была совсем близко, еще пара шагов…  
М’фой! М’фой и Феррет!  
Он остановился. Обернулся. М’фой сидел, обхватив себя двумя руками, будто удерживал что-то.  
Лорд Риддл шел через зал нарочно медленно — Гарри успел представить, что сейчас будет, но с места не двинулся.  
— Ну же, Гарри! Мы только собрались устроить охоту, — начал он и вдруг вскрикнул. Гарри показалось, что М’фой бросил в Риддла какую-то тряпку, но тут тряпка торжествующе заверещала, взвилась в воздух и снова кинулась на него. Паршивец!  
— Лови! — заорал кто-то.  
Файр крутился прямо перед Риддлом, целясь когтями в лицо, тот замахал руками, отбросил его. Раздался хлопок — Паршивец исчез в Промежутке и появился снова —уже не один! Второй файр, золотой, налетел на Беллу, взлетел под потолок и закружил, истошно визжа.  
— Мой Лорд!  
Белла бросилась к Риддлу с платком в руках, тот оттолкнул ее, стремительно разворачиваясь:  
— Захотел умереть быстрее, Малфой?  
М’фой ощерился ему навстречу. Гарри, не помня себя, рванулся, прыгнул Риддлу на спину — и тут воздух в зале взорвался.  
Гарри отбросило в сторону, риддловых слуг разметало, как солому под ветром.  
Посреди зала, рыча и взметая крыльями и хвостом мусор и пыль, стоял золотой дракон, прекрасный и грозный.  
Гарри поднялся на ноги в который раз за этот длинный день и пошел вперед, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.  
«Доббит?»  
«Доббит пришла спасти всадника Гарри и его друга!»  
— Гарри!  
Сзади кричали: он мельком обернулся и увидел, что дверь распахнулась и в зал вбежали люди. Но и это было неважно.  
«Ты меня спасла, Доббит!»  
«Ты мой всадник, я твой дракон. Мы сражаемся. Так правильно».  
Гарри обнял ее за шею и закрыл глаза.


	17. Эпилог

Наставник Ал’стор оглядел их с высоты бронзового Салента и поднял руку.  
— В седло!  
  
Гарри ухватился за ремень, подбросил себя вверх, перекинул ногу.  
Звякнули пряжки.  
Доббит оглянулась на него:  
«Полетим вместе?»  
«Теперь всегда вместе!»  
Гарри не удержался — рассмеялся почти беззвучно, представив, как Доббит вслед за двумя файрами на глазах у всего Вейра уходит в Промежуток: одна, без всадника, впервые в жизни поднявшись в воздух. Какому бы дракону такое пришло в голову?  
  
— Вверх!  
Первыми поднялись зеленые. Гарри попробовал различить белобрысую М’фоеву голову и вовремя вспомнил, что тот надел шлем. «Пусть себе прикидывается, — подумал Гарри. — Пусть притворяется хоть лордом, хоть птичкой небесной. Все равно никто не поверит, что он не всадник!» Только не М’фой, который подставил себя под удар, чтобы попасть в Кром-холд — не спасти даже, а просто узнать, там ли Гарри. Только не М’фой, который столько времени молчал о письмах, что лорд Люциус писал ему, угрожая и требуя вернуться, — и рассказал о них, когда другого выхода не было.  
— Давай, М’фой! — заорал Гарри, и крик подхватили те, кто оставался на земле.  
  
Вторыми развернулись в воздухе синие, самые быстрые. Ну, сплетни действительно разлетались по Вейру со скоростью мысли: Гарри уже спрашивали, правда ли, что лорд Риддл пал от его руки, и правда ли, что все тот же Риддл держал у себя личное Крыло всадников, и даже правда ли, что Гарри хочет уйти из Вейра и стать следующим правителем Кром-холда! Сначала он отвечал, потом сбежал в вейр под защиту Доббит. Стать правителем Холда! Нового правителя, то ли племянника, то ли внука леди Хепзибы, Гарри видел — обычный пацан с задранным носом.  
  
После синих пришел черед коричневых. Рон, конечно, никакого шлема не носил — его рыжую башку Гарри узнал бы и среди тысячи. А вот не узнал же, поправился он. Еще задумался там, в зале Кром-холда: что это за парень помогает М’фою подняться? А потом парень обернулся, и из-за пазухи у него высунулась знакомая треугольная голова. Паршивец? Рон? У этого Рона волосы потемнели и слиплись от пота, пальцы были сбиты до крови, когда он голыми руками разгребал, раскидывал камни в обвалившемся вейре — вылитый шахтер после двойной смены. Тогда Гарри еще не знал, что ошибся, промазал, вернулся на несколько часов позже, чем улетел с разрушенного карниза, и за эти часы Рон с М’фоем придумали, как пробраться в Кром-холд.  
«Вот только про Падфута не догадались, — усмехнулся про себя Гарри — но кто бы на их месте догадался?»  
  
Теперь наступила очередь бронзовых: их было совсем немного. Н’вилл помахал ему, Гарри ответил. Роверт, пожалуй, вырос сильнее всех — золотые росли медленнее — и казался огромным и надежным, как скала, если скалы умеют летать. Но когда Гарри смотрел на Н’вилла, того Н’вилла, который, как ему рассказали, поддерживал и успокаивал всех, пока Гарри искали и не находили под обвалом, — он вспоминал светловолосую молодую всадницу и ее слова: «А мой Невилл...» Он расскажет об этом, непременно расскажет — и Н’виллу, и Рону, вот только сам поймет, что это было.   
  
— Золотые!  
Гарри кивнул Гермионе:  
— Ты первая!  
Она улыбнулась невесело и тревожно. Гарри стало не по себе: в последнее время Гермиона пропадала то в Целительской, то в мастерской Арфистов — и молчала. Гарри почти сразу же после возвращения рассказали: мастер Северус действительно вернулся в Целительскую другой дорогой, и Гермиона с Н’виллом попались ему на месте преступления, но и только. Гарри вздохнул: слишком много тайн! «Может, лучше им оставаться тайнами», — думал он все чаще. Разве стало легче, когда он понял, почему его отец и мать не ушли тогда в Промежуток?  
Если Гермионе нужно время, чтобы решиться, — пусть берет его, сколько захочет.  
  
— Гарри, давай!  
«Доббит, мы летим!»  
Доббит оторвалась от земли и рванулась вверх, в небо.  
До сих пор у него не было времени рассмотреть Вейр с высоты, но теперь он лежал перед Гарри как на ладони: и Детская, и чаша, и озеро, и Глаз-камень — и люди, что собрались на Посадочной площадке.  
Х’грид, утирающий глаза цветной тряпицей. Счастливая Дора — наконец-то ей позволили вернуться в Крыло! Всадник Ш’болт, высокий и невозмутимый — но Гарри-то знал, что скрывается под этим спокойствием! Как он тогда двинул Риддлу — целители потом сказали, что злосчастному лорду придется остаток жизни щеголять со сломанным носом. Ну да на Островах, да еще за пятьдесят Оборотов до нынешнего Прохождения, и Риддлу, и его подпевалам вряд ли будет важно, у кого какой нос! Конклав еще не собирали, но Ш’болт не сомневался: за изгнание проголосуют все лорды без исключения, особенно когда узнают про огненный камень. Беллу и Петтигрю ждал суд Вейра, но об этом Гарри сейчас не думал.  
Рядом с госпожой Вейра мастер Альбус — интересно, захочет ли он спеть для Гарри сейчас, когда Волшебная Лощина найдена? Гарри сам не знал, станет проверять или нет. И темная тень за спиной Главного Арфиста — мастер Северус. Гарри скользнул по нему взглядом: еще одна тайна, которую не хочется разгадывать. Пока не хочется.  
  
И наконец в стороне, отдельно, те, кого он так ждал сегодня: Б’лэк и Ремус. Они были здесь, оба! Упросить госпожу Вейра оказалось совсем не трудно — но только ради этого дня.   
Ветер ударил Гарри в лицо, заставил задохнуться; по лицу потекли слезы. «От холода», — подумал он. Б’лэк размахивал руками и что-то кричал, Ремус, наверно, улыбался — с высоты было не разглядеть даже сквозь новенькие стекла.  
«Они тебя любят».  
«Я их тоже».  
«Пора, Гарри?»  
«Летим!»  
«Я всадник Перна, — подумал он за мгновение до того как уйти в Промежуток, — и это — мое место и мое время».

 

Главная мастерская Цеха арфистов

2600 Оборот со дня высадки

Светловолосая молодая женщина за столом аккуратно выровняла стопку бумажных листов — надо сказать, довольно толстую, — и вздохнула.  
Масляный светильник уже начал чадить, чернильница — неизвестно, которая по счету — почти опустела, на столе и на полу валялись оглодки перьев, маленький ножик, точило: все это предстояло убрать до следующего раза.  
До следующего?  
На последнем листе оставалось немного свободного места; женщина улыбнулась и вывела медленно и тщательно, стараясь не прорвать бумагу плохо очиненным пером: «Продолжение следует».


End file.
